Shmuelin
by Luyza.chan
Summary: Ellie e Ella sempre foram a mesma pessoa, mais diferentes do que qualquer um que já conheceram. James vai precisar usar mais do que seu charme natural para conseguir atenção dessas duas garotas que são mais do que uma unica pessoa.
1. Cap1  Nova Integrante a Familia Weasley

**Uma nova integrante há família Weasley**.

_**Pov´s James.**_

_ Mãe to com fome. – avisei de novo.

_ James você sempre está com fome. – retrucou Lilly.

Ignorei sua fala e dei meu melhor olhar de filhinho querido da mamãe e fui ignorado. Eu acho que estou precisando trocar de táticas familiares.

_ Albus! – chamou meu pai pela terceira vez.

Revirei os olhos bocejando, eu estava com fome. Albus ainda estava terminando de fechar seu malão. Esse menino nunca aprende. Todo ano é a mesma coisa, ele sempre quer verificar se falta algo, e todo ano nós demoramos meia hora depois do combinado para sair.

Nós vamos passar as férias de verão na casa da vovó, todo mundo vai estar lá, o que é legal, e nós fazemos isso todo ano. E não é um saco, porque eu adoro minha família, eu tenho uns trossentos primos e quinhentos tios, certo não é tudo isso, mas é muita gente. Sem falar nos agregados como o Teddy que é afilhado do meu pai e a vovó o adora como se fosse um neto.

A viagem até a casa da vovó é feita de carro, eu nunca entendi porque aparatar é muito mais fácil e legal. Mas meu pai é o cara, então ele decide.

Quando digo que meu pai realmente é o cara é porque ele é. Ele é tipo o cara mais famoso do mundo bruxo, sem segundas palavras _ele salvou o mundo_, e isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

Se você já ouviu falar de Harry Potter, então babe porque eu sou realmente filho do cara mais foda do planeta terra. È claro que a mamãe é uma gata e a empresaria e treinadora mais inteligente e competente que eu conheço, mas meu pai é O cara.

E graças a minhas heranças genéticas sou simplesmente o cara mais legal da face da terra. Não estou sendo modesto, até quando sou chato as pessoas me acham legais. O que posso dizer sou James Sirius Potter. Isso deve dizer algo para você.

Depois de dar mil anos, e das reclamações da Lilly nós finalmente chegamos à casa da vovó.

Estava todo mundo lá metade dela, meus primos, eu convivo diariamente em Hogwarts, então nem me dei ao trabalho de cumprimentar e fui me sentar entre o Sean e Jordan e forrar meu prato de panquecas.

Eu falei que estava morto de fome.

_ James você cumprimento sua avó? – perguntou minha mãe se sentando a minha frente.

_ Claro. OI vó! – exclamei acenando para ela do outro lado da cozinha e ela sorriu acenando.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos, mas deixou passar. Ela sempre deixa. Não sei por que implica. E eu também tinha visto ela ontem quando fui a casa buscar não-seio-que com a mamãe.

Minha família quando junto é basicamente igual há uma final de Quadribol, todo mundo falando junto, falando não gritando. E bom, quando todo mundo está junto só tem um lugar na casa que cabe, a cozinha, o que é basicamente onde passamos a maior parte do tempo. Mas tem também a sala, mas ela não é tão grande e normalmente metade do povo fica de pé, a cozinha é o único lugar, onde todo mundo sentado e meu lugar predileto também. Por causa da comida.

Minha avó faz a melhor comida do mundo, melhor até do que a dos elfos então se quiser me comprar é só barganhar pela comida da vovó. Todo mundo sabe disso.

_ Cadê o Tio Charlie? – perguntou Lily para o vovô.

A Lilly é louca pelo tio Charlie. Na verdade acho que todos os sobrinhos são. Ele é o único dos sete filhos que é solteiro. Não tem filho e nunca teve um namoro sério. Ele trabalha com dragões na Romênia e meu pai disse que ele era tão bom em Quadribol que ele poderia ter ido para os titulares da Inglaterra, mas preferiu cuidar dos dragões. Ele também tem várias tatuagens o que é bem legal e deixa minha vó louca...

_ Ele disse que tinha uma surpresa para nós, já deve estar chegando. – respondeu vovô.

Tia Hermione engasgou com o próprio suco de abobora espirrando tudo em cima da Roxanne que deu um pulo no lugar quase fazendo o suco da Dominique cair em cima dela e claro que minha prima gata e sexy sem nada no cérebro deu o maior escândalo.

Minha família é linda, quer dizer. Eles são bonitos, mesmo os homens, porque eu não gosto de homem, então nem esperem elogio. Mas as mulheres são lindas. Até a chata da minha irmã Lily que é uma pirralha e a sem cérebro da Dominique são lindas. Quer dizer Dominique é a prima mais gata da família, depois da Victorie que além de linda é super legal, menos quando ela rouba para o time do Teddy quando jogamos Quadribol.

Não seria justo um ranking na família, até porque agente meio que considera as afinidades e querendo ou não a prima que eu mais gosto é a Roxy, então, fica difícil, porque a Rose também é legal, mas ela anda muito com a Lily apesar de ser um ano mais velha, por isso ela é chata na maior parte do tempo, mas eu gosto dela.

Os caras nem tem comparação, é todo mundo como se fosse o Albus para mim. Tudo irmão. Crescemos juntos, azaramos juntos. È tipo uma fraternidade entendo. Mais ou menos o estilo dos Marotos, mas em família. Apesar de que o Tio Siruis e o Tio Lupin eram filhos para vovó, então, é mais ou menos tudo em família. Se forem contar os únicos de foras são o Scorpions e o Teddy, mas eles são legais e apesar do Scorpius ser um Malfoy e ser da Sonserina ele é aturável e o Teddy, bom, o Teddy não tem comparação ele é tão foda quanto o Fred. E quando eu falo Fred é o Fred II, o filho do tio George, não o tio Fred. Há deu para entender.

A Lilly ficou ainda mais ansiosa para saber o que era a surpresa e começou a fazer perguntas sobre o que era, mas ninguém parecia saber. Menos a tia Hermione que estava tensa e dizendo para gente parar de especular e esperar ele chegar. Eu acho que ela sabia.

_ O tio Charlie está de carro? – perguntou Sean indicando um carro que vinha pela estrada a toda a velocidade.

_ Ele não disse. – respondeu vovó indo até a janela para ver e voltando rapidamente para o fogão terminando de fazer mais panquecas.

_ Eu não sabia que o tio Charlie sabia dirigir. – disse Jordan acompanhando o irmão até a janela.

Os dois ficaram na janela olhando. Jordan e Sean são irmãos gêmeos idênticos, igual ao pai deles o Tio Fred com o Tio George, mas eles têm os cabelos escuros iguais o da tia Holly, mas o resto é do tio Fred, inclusive o cérebro para fazer azaração.

O filho do tio George chama Fred e os do tio Fred chamam George, é engraçado ver como eles trocaram os nomes, ninguém entende realmente porque eles fizeram isso. Mas quando o Tio Fred descobriu que eram gêmeos eles quis colocar os dois nomes de George, mas a tia Holly não deixou e acabou que ficou sendo Sean George e Jordan George, ou seja, temos três George e dois Fred. È confuso no começo, principalmente quando você é criança, mas depois você acostuma.

O Fred, Sean e Jorge têm a mesma idade, mas o ele é o irmão mais velho da Roxanne, que tem a minha idade e da Dominique, que é a irmã mais velha do Louis, que é um ano mais velho que a Lily que tem a idade do Hugo e é irmão da Rose, que tem a mesma idade que o Albus, que melhor amigo do Scorpions e namorado da Rose. Tem também a Victorie que é a irmã mais velha da Dominique e do Louis, e também é namorada do Teddy que é sobrinho do meu pai.

Não entendeu? Preocupa não que minha família é assim mesmo.

_ o Vó o Tio Charlie tem namorada? – perguntaram Sean e Jordan juntos.

_ Não. – respondeu minha vó colocando a bandeja de panquecas a minha frente. O mais rápido sempre vence e antes mesmo dela tirar a mão eu já tinha surrupiado mais panquecas para o meu prato.

Infelizmente a Molly ficou sem panquecas e antes que ela abrisse o berreiro eu passei uma para ela. Ah é, tem também a Molly II e a Lucy que são filhos do tio Percy, mas elas são pequenas e nem convivem muito conosco, tanto que tem horas que eu me esqueço delas. Fazer o que, a família é grande.

_ Então quem é a garota que está entrando de mãos dadas com ele? – perguntaram.

Antes mesmo que alguém piscasse metade da família já tinha corrido para a janela. È claro que fiquei, era mais fácil de surrupiar panquecas dos outros. Como diria meu amigo Ethan_: Bobio danço._

_ Ela é gostosa. – escutei Louis dizer e logo em seguida receber um tapa na nuca da Dominique. Ele está na fase de descobrir as garotas, então fica difícil controlar a língua quando ele vê alguma garota, nem sempre dá para confiar e de qualquer jeito a garota ia entrar na casa mesmo, então eu nem me dei ao trabalho de levantar.

Tia Hermione tinha o rosto enterrado nas mãos enquanto olhava para o marido que como todos os outros tios estavam amontoado ao redor da janela os vendo entrar. Vovô, não estava com a expressão muito melhor enquanto meu pai apenas ria com a cena e minha mãe revirava os olhos.

_ Voltem todos para os seus lugares! Dei educação suficiente para vocês! – exclamou vovó puxando-os da janela.

_ Ela não é namorada dele. – disse Tia Hermione rodando o copo entre as mãos. Todo mundo olhou para ela.

_ Como você sabe? – perguntou Tio Ron.

Ela suspirou.

_ Só vamos os deixar entrarem está bem. E crianças, por favor, sejam educadas e simpáticas com ela. Ok? – pediu olhando para nós.

Agora minha atenção tinha fugido da comido. Se a tia Hermione estava nervosa é porque a coisa era maior do que agente pensava, no mínimo a história era cabeluda, porque a Tia Hermione não ficava nervosa por qualquer coisa, menos é claro quando se tratava do Tio Ron, mas isso é um assunto a parte.

Nenhum dos meus primos incluindo eu consentiu com a cabeça e mesmo que fizéssemos seria apenas gasto de movimento inútil porque se ela fosse uma mocreia ninguém ali se dar ao trabalho nem de tentar.

_ Bem, eu vou recebê-los. – disse Vovó limpando as mãos no pano de prato.

_ Na verdade Molly, eu acho melhor você desfazer os feitiços. Ela é trouxa e não sabe nada sobre magia.

Sabe aquele tipo de cena onde todo mundo para e olhava para você como se você tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. Bem isso estava acontecendo com a Tia Hermione, inclusive o Tio Ron estava olhando para ela daquela maneira, menos o papai que olhava como se naquele instante soubesse de algo que nós não sabíamos. Ainda.

Eu já falei que meu pai é foda? Então.

Depois que saiu do transe, ela fez o que tia Hermione pediu.

Ninguém disse nada. Acho que ninguém acreditava.

Meu Tio Charlie era simplesmente tão foda quantos meus pais e meus tios. Meu, ele doma dragões, só para você ter uma base do quão foda ele é. E namorar uma trouxa, não era realmente uma boa _oportunidade_, por assim dizer. Nada contra. Aliás, eu sei pela tia Hermione que é filho de trouxas e mais algumas que estudam em Hogwarts que elas podem ser bem gostosas. Mas cara, eu esperava mais do meu tio.

_ Hermione, o que você não nos contou? – perguntou Tio Ron.

Ela simplesmente suspirou.

_ Ron, apenas seja educado. Ok? – pediu ignorando completamente o olhar especulativo do marido.

_ Harry? – perguntou Ron para meu pai que apenas deu de ombros.

_ Estou tão surpreso quanto vocês.

Tio Ron pareceu não acreditar muito, mas não fez qualquer pergunta.

Escutamos o barulho de porta se abrindo e a vovó olhou para o vovô, enquanto todo mundo ficava mudo, o que era um milagre considerando a família que nós tínhamos.

Vovô se levantou limpando as migalhas das roupas, enquanto a Tia Audrey verificava se Molly e Lucy estavam bem arrumadas. Nós olhamos para Rose e Hugo que pareciam tão confusos quanto nós. Ninguém disse nada. Tia Hermione só suspirava como se tentasse se acalmar.

Aquilo em deixou confuso. A Tia Hermione a conhecia. Certo. Mas porque ela estava tão nervosa?

_ Estão todos na cozinha, então eu acho que vai ser mais fácil falar de você. – escutamos o tio Charlie dizer próximo a porta, aquele não era um bom lugar para se conversar, porque de alguma forma que ninguém entendia dava para escutar tudo que se falava. Isso é claro quando estava o menor silencio, como agora.

_ Como é que é? Você não falou sobre mim? Eles não sabem que eu existo? – perguntou a pessoa que estava atrás da porta de modo que nós não conseguíamos ver quem era.

Tio Charlie suspirou.

_ Eu não tive tempo. Não é como se eu soubesse há mais tempo também. – disse tio Charlie.

_ Você ficou maluco? – exclamou a garota. Sim, porque a voz dela era de garota.

Fred arqueou a sobrancelha para mim. O Tio Charlie, o coroa do Tio Charlie estava pegando uma garota? Eu não disse que meu tio era foda.

_ Você me traz para passar as férias na casa dos seus pais sem dizer a ninguém sobre mim? Pirou na batatinha Charlie?

Ok. A coisa era realmente cabeluda. Será que o tio Charlie tinha se casado? Porque a garota estava histérica.

_ Agora já foi, já estamos aqui mesmo. È só entrar e dizer oi. Se você não quiser ficar, nós podemos ir embora.

_ A namorada do tio Charlie deve ser uma chata. – sussurrou Dominique para Rose, que por sua vez concordou levemente com a cabeça.

Eu também tinha de concordar. Ela parecia estar desprezando minha família.

_ Charlie eles podem não gostar de mim! – exclamou a garota.

Um pouco tarde para ela pensar sobre isso. Ela já estava ali não é? Que idiota.

Vovô pigarreou como se chamasse a atenção dos dois.

_ Olá Charlie. – disse indo em direção aos dois.

Tio Charlie suspirou antes de entrar na cozinha. A garota não entrou.

_ Oi Filho. Quem é a sua amiga? – perguntou vovó torcendo o pescoço de lado, provavelmente tentando vê-la.

Tio Charlie olhou para trás e revirou os olhos, saindo da cozinha.

_ Ellie você vai ter de conhecê-los, mais cedo ou mais tarde! – exclamou Tio Charlie e ele parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

_ Prefiro mais tarde. – exclamou a garota. – Isso não vai dar certo.

Escutamos um bufar e um estalo o que indicava que alguém tinha tropeçado na madeira. A próxima coisa que aconteceu foi simplesmente impagável.

A garota, mais linda que eu já vi na face da terra entrou sendo empurrada pelo tio Charlie. Ela tinha cabelos negros lisos que estavam soltos, ao redor de seu rosto angelical. Com os olhos azuis mais claros que eu já tinha visto na terra. Lábios rosados com o inferior levemente mais grosso que o superior, totalmente beijáveis. Ela tinha um corpo totalmente desejável e invejável, tanto que Dominique, Rose e Roxanne se entreolharam antes de voltar a analisar a garota com olhos mais críticos. Ela se resumia em uma única palavra: GOSTOSA. Com todas as letras maiúsculas.

Eu já falei que meu tio é foda?

Mas não foi a garota que fez todo mudo praticamente cair da cadeira. Foi o que o Tio Charlie disse em seguida.

_ Ellie estes são a família, Família está é minha filha Ellie.

Certo. Tudo normal se todo mundo não tivesse travada quando ele disse Filha.

FILHA?

Mamãe e Tia Holly guspiram seus sucos, molhando Fred, Sean e Albus que deram um pulo no lugar, mas continuavam olhando para a garota, abestalhados. Lily estava com uma carranca enorme de confusão e irritação. Rose, Dominique e Roxanne estavam com as bocas abertas e Victoria e Teddy tinham os olhos arregalados como os demais. Exceto, por papai que olhava tudo sem expressão e tio Ron que olhava para Tia Hermione que parecia ter engolido um dragão de tão vermelha que estava, e olhava com piedade para a garota.

Vovó Molly parecia que ia desmaiar de tão branca que estava e o Vovô, apenas ficou olhando de um para o outro, repetidamente.

A garota parecia apavorada, olhando todo mundo como se tivesse visto uma multidão de comensais da morte pronta para prendê-la.

Todo mundo estava em silencio, até que Tio Fred e Tio Jorge irromperam em uma gargalhada estrondosa. Todo mundo olhou para eles confusos. Inclusive a garota.

_ Charlie, você conseguiu nos superar! – exclamou Fred.

_ Definitivamente a piada do Ano! – exclamou George.

Um suspiro de alivio escapou pela boca de todo mundo. Exceto minha e do Louis que estava babando na garota. Até a vovó parecia ter recuperado um pouco da cor enquanto dava pequenos sorrisos nervosos.

_ Isso não é uma piada. – disse Tio Charlie.

Um silencio desagradavel pairou pelo local.

_ Charlie. É melhor você conversar com seus pais na sala. Explicar para eles a situação. – disse Tia Hermione se levantando e caminhando até a garota.

Que olhava para seus pés, como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

_ Olá Ellie. Como você está? – perguntou segurando a mão da garota como se fossem melhores amigas.

_ Bem. – respondeu a garota num tom tão baixo que se eu não estivesse sentado próximo ao fim da mesa não teria escutado.

_ Pai. Mãe. – disse Tio Charlie indicando a sala como se indica a própria morte. Pela primeira vez na vida eu vi meu tio nervoso.

Vovó olhou para vovô que consentiu com a cabeça e os dois foram para a sala, sendo seguida por Tio Charlie, Tia Hermione, Tio Ron que parecia ter comido um dragão de tão bravo que estava. Mamãe se levantou e arrastou papai para sala, seguido de meus outros tios. Por fim Tia Audrey que foi a ultima a passar fechou a porta.

Acho que todo mundo estava pensando o mesmo que eu porque no instante seguinte que eles saíram para a sala, toda a mesa já tinha se empoleirado na porta para olha pela fresta ou pela beirada do batente.

_ CHARLIE WEASLEY! COMO VOCÊ TEM UMA FILHA E NÃO NOS DIZ NADA! – gritou vovó.

Escutamos um suspiro baixo. O Tio Charlie estava realmente encrencado.

O primeiro sinal que a vovó está brava é que ela grita com você. Quando está realmente brava ela diz seu nome inteiro, mas se ela está furiosa ela diz toda a frase aos gritos. Acredite o olhar que ela te dá faz você querer nunca ter feito nada de errado na vida.

A mamãe tinha o mesmo olhar para mim quando eu era suspenso.

_ Eu acho que posso explicar Molly. – escutamos tia Hermione dizer em tom de apaziguar.

_ Não Hermione. È melhor eu dizer mesmo. – escutamos tio Charlie dizer.

Louis gemeu, ao meu lado quando Roxy apertou a cabeça dele tentando aproximar o ouvido da fresta. Todo mundo em repleto silencio.

_ Oi. Você quer panquecas? – escutei Molly dizer atrás de nós.

Um riso pequeno me fez congelar no lugar. Olhando por sobre o ombro confirmei meu temor. A garota não tinha ido para a sala, ela estava em pé no mesmo lugar, olhando em um misto de vergonha e diversão para nós, enquanto Molly e Lucy tinham andado até elas com um prato de panquecas.

_ Obrigado, mas eu não estou com fome. – recusou a garotas sorrindo carinhosamente para as duas. Foi o sorriso mais fofo que eu já vi na vida.

Espera. Eu disse fofo? Eca. Quer dizer. Legal. Sorriso. Legal. Isso.

Virei-me completamente envergonhado pela situação. E cutuquei Albus pelos ombros que deu um pulo no lugar ao ver que a garota estava ali, ficando extremamente vermelho. Por sua vez Albus cutucou Fred que arregalou os olhos e virou os Gêmeos de uma vez com um puxou que caíram no chão, olhando completamente envergonhado para a garota.

Ellie, a garota, simplesmente sorriu como se achasse a cena divertida.

Cocei a cabeça envergonhado, e pisei no pé de Teddy que gemeu baixo e se virou para me xingar, mas se calou a ver a garota ali, e Virou o rosto da namorada para ver a garota e Victorie ficou completamente vermelha de vergonha.

Puxando o namorado pela mão e o levando de volta para a mesa e no caminho, puxando o cabelo de Dominique.

_ Mas que diabos! – gritou a loira furiosa, mas ficando com as bochechas rosadas ao ver a garota, que novamente começava a ficar envergonhada.

Uma a uma, as garotas foram se virando e todo mundo voltou para a mesa, completamente envergonhado, por ser pego no flagra. Menos Louis que andou na direção dela e se curvou enquanto segurava sua mão.

_ è um prazer conhecê-la _belle dame._ Eu Sou Louis Weasley a seu dispor. – disse beijando sua mão delicadamente.

Ela sorriu, mais achando graça de sua performace do que realmente encantada com ele.

_ Louis heureux, je suis Ellie. – cumprimento em Francês. Tanto Victorie, quanto Dominique e Louis a olharam surpresos.

_ Vous parlez français ? – perguntou Victorie sorrindo maravilhada.

Ela meneou com a cabeça.

_ Muito pouco. – respondeu e voltou a olhar para suas mãos.

_ Você devia comer as panquecas ou vai ficar sem quando eles voltarem. – disse Molly antes de encher a boca com um pedaço.

Ellie sorriu para elas e olhou para nós envergonhada, como se estivesse em duvida sobre sentar ou não a mesa. E Roxanne foi a primeira a se mexer, levantando da cadeira e indo até ela.

_ Não se preocupe, nós não mordemos. – disse segurando em sua mão e a puxando até o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Molly e Lucy voltaram para suas cadeiras.

_ A propósito, sou Roxanne. – ela consentiu sem realmente olhá-la.

_ Eu sou Lucy! – exclamou como se só se lembrasse de se apresentar naquele instante.

_ Eu sou Molly. – disse Molly com a boca cheia.

_ Molly não fala de boa cheia. – ralhou Dominique e se virou para a garota estendendo sua mão. – Dominique.

_ Eu Sou Rose.

_ Fred.

_ Sean. Jordan. – disseram os gêmeos juntos o que a fez rir.

_ Sou Teddy.

_ Victorie.

_ Albus.

_ James.

_ Lilian. – não pude arquear a sobrancelha para minha irmã. Ela raramente se apresentava com o nome inteiro, a menos que estivesse extremamente chateada ou irritada. Albus também parecia ter pensado o mesmo que eu. – O que foi?

_ Nada. – dissemos juntos e voltamos a olhar para a garota.

_ Bom, acho que já sabem, mas sou Ellie. – disse corando novamente.

Era engraçado como suas bochechas ficavam rosadas. Tendo uma família completamente vergonhosa, quando se tratava de estranhos, certo nem assim, mas nós ficávamos envergonhados, principalmente as meninas, eu devia achar entediante ver uma pessoa ficar envergonha e eu realmente achava, mas aquela garota pareceu legal.

_ Então Ellie. Não queremos ser rudes, mas como você é filha do tio Charlie? – perguntou Dominique o que todo mundo queria saber.

_ Dominique! – exclamou Victorie.

Ela bufou.

_ Que foi? Está todo mundo pensando a mesma coisa! Eu só quero saber definitivamente como ela foi feita! Porque eu tenho certeza que não foi pelos elfos! – exclamou.

Louis bateu a mão na testa, enquanto Victorie revirou os olhos e Teddy gargalhou. Sean e Jordan fizeram uma careta, o que me fez rir e Fred balançar a cabeça em negação.

_ Vocês são todos bobos. Ela foi feita da mesma maneira que nós. – disse Lucy. Molly concordou, nós olhamos mortificados para as duas. Rose se engasgou com o próprio suco.

Lucy e Molly tinham a diferença de um ano cada uma, e no fim do mês passado tinham completado seis e sete anos, respectivamente. Então me diz como é que não se fica abismado quando uma criança diz que sabe sobre sexo?

_ A mamãe já nos disse que um Hipogrifo nos trás no bico dentro de uma cesta. – esclareceu Molly.

O alivio foi geral e Teddy teve de escondeu o rosto no ombro de Victorie para não cair na gargalhada, enquanto o resto de nós apenas abafava a risada.

_ Em um o que? – perguntou Ellie.

O riso se prendeu no ar.

_ Um grilo – disse Albus rapidamente a olhando de lado envergonhado. – Sabe como é. Crianças.

Ela consentiu, parecendo não acreditar muito em suas palavras.

_ Então. Ellie. Você é de onde? – perguntou Lilly com olhares mortais a garota. Certo. Minha irmã estava com ciúmes e eu tive de revirar os olhos.

Lilly era a queridinha do tio Charlie, por algum motivo idiota, apesar dele gostar de todos nós, mas enfim. Era claro como água que ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes por ter perdido o posto de preferida do tio Charlie.

Ellie percebeu os olhares mortais de Lilly e antes que eu pisasse em seu pé por debaixo da mesa, rose deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga a fazendo dar um pequeno sorriso completamente falso.

_ Nasci na Romênia, mas morava em Londres. – respondeu Ellie com um sorriso amarelo.

Tia Hermione escolheu aquele momento para colocar a cabeça para dentro da cozinha.

_ Ellie, você pode vir aqui um instante?

_ Com licença. – pediu se levantando e caminhou a passos curtos até tia Hermione que sorriu em simpatia. A garota parecia que ia para forca.

_ Lilly porque diabos você estava fuzilando a garota? – perguntou Rose.

_ Não gostei dela. – respondeu dando de ombros.

_ larga de ser infantil Lilly. Ciúmes idiota. – falei revirando os olhos a sua atitude.

_ Cala a boca James, ninguém pediu sua opinião. – retrucou.

_ Ela pareceu legal. – disse Victorie acariciando o cabelo de Teddy distraidamente, que tinha passado de castanho claro para roxo, nos fazendo rir. – pare com isso, a menina vai desmaiar se vir você fazer isso!

Ele riu, mas fez o que ela pediu.

_ Crianças, venham aqui um instante. – chamou tia Audrey da sala.

Em um piscar de olhos todo mundo se levantou junto e praticamente correu para sala. Se apertando entre o pouco espaço e se dividindo entre suas famílias.

_ Acho que devo fazer isso formalmente, então. – disse tio Charlie de pé ao lado de Ellie que estava mais vermelha que um tomate. – Ordem decrescente ou crescente? –perguntou sorrindo divertido.

Ela fez uma careta para a brincadeira dele, e os gêmeos reviraram os olhos.

_ Certo. Molly e Arthur. Avós. – começou tio Charlie apontando para cada uma de nós - Gui e Fleur. tios. Pais de Victorie, Dominique e Louis. Percy e Audrey. tios. Pais de Molly e Lucy. – que acenaram efusivamente para ela a fazendo sorrir e acenar de volta. – Fred e Holly. Tios. Pais de Sean e Jordan. George e Angelina. Tios. Pais de Fred e Roxanne. Rony e Hermione, que você já conhece. tios. Pais de Rose e Hugo. Harry e Gina. tios. Pais de James, Albus e Lilly. Teddy, afilhado do Harry, namorado da Victorie e neto da mamãe. Deu para entender?

Ela negou.

_ Preciso de papel e caneta. Acho que escutei você dizer os mesmos nomes mais de uma vez. – disse com um pequeno sorriso, nos fazendo rir. Menos Lilly que continuava com uma carranca.

_ Isso acontece. A pequena Molly é em homenagem a mamãe. – disse indicando as duas. – Fred e George resolveram trocar os nomes de seus filhos, por isso os de Fred é George e de George é Fred, menos Roxy, é claro.

_ Achei que o nome dos filhos de Fred fosse Sean e Jordan.

_ Sean George e Jordan George. – explicou.

_ Certo. Definitivamente eu preciso de caneta e papel. – disse olhando para eles que com diversão.

_ Você se acostuma. – disse Hermione e ela consentiu, mas não parecia acreditar muito nela.

_ Acho que é só. Nossa até eu me confundo. Vou pegar papel e caneta. – disse Tio Charlie se afastando.

Vovó revirou os olhos e bateu em sua nuca, o mantendo no lugar.

_ Seja bem vinda à família Querida. – disse lhe dando um abraço apertado.

Ellie pareceu em pânico por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente relaxar e abraçá-la em retorno, enquanto Tia Hermione e Tio Charlie pareciam aliviados.

Definitivamente a história era cabeluda.

_ Você está com fome? Eu fiz panquecas. – disse ela puxando Ellie para a cozinha, que se deixou ser guiada por ela.

_ Se o James não comeu tudo! – exclamou Fred.

O Olhei indignado.

_ Claro, assim como as mini-tortas de avelã! – exclamei lhe dando um soco no ombro ao qual ele retribuiu.

O resto do café da manhã não foi normal. A maioria parecia ter perdido a fome, ou tentava falar de uma maneira não natural como se escolhesse as palavras. Eles fizeram poucas perguntas para Ellie que respondia timidamente, os fazendo consentir como se entendesse o que ela falava. Só meu pai e tia Hermione pareciam realmente entender o que ela falava sobre seu ano escolar.

Mais tarde, depois que fomos liberados da mesa, fugimos para o quintal, enquanto, vovó, tia Hermione e tio Charlie mostravam a casa para ela e tia Audrey e tia Angelina ajudavam a arranjar um lugar para ela dormir no quarto de Roxanne e Dominique.

Raptamos papai e tio Gui para o quintal conosco a fim de arrancar informações concretas sobre a garota. Definitivamente a historia foi cabeluda.

_ A mãe de Ellie é uma antiga namorada, por assim dizer de Charlie, só que ele não sabia e eles se mudaram para Londres. Infelizmente a mãe de Ellie foi assassinada – As garotas arregalaram os olhos de horror, menos Lucy e Molly que não estavam conosco. - Hermione foi chamada para ver o caso e bem, quando perguntou o nome do pai, Chamou Charlie na hora. Como não havia muito que se pudesse ser feito, Charlie pediu para abafar o caso. E bom. Ela está com ele desde então.

_ Você sabia pai? – perguntou Albus. Ele negou.

_ Eu sabia do caso, mas a Hermione não quis me deixar ver os detalhes, apenas pediu para deixar Charlie tomar controle da situação e que logo eu saberia de tudo. E bom. Eu deixei. – explicou.

_ Por quê? Nós não podiamos saber? – perguntou Lily.

_ Não é uma questão de saber ou não Lilly, confio em Hermione para deixar que ela tome algumas decisões, o caso era dela de qualquer jeito.

_ E mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iríamos ficar sabendo. – disse Tio Gui.

_ Quem foi o assassino? – perguntou Teddy seu olhar concentrado.

Papai suspirou.

_ Não sabemos. E crianças, por favor, não toquem em qualquer assunto relacionado há isso com ela. Por favor.

_ por quê? – perguntou Louis.

_ Porque Ellie foi quem encontrou a mãe.

Todos nós arfamos.

Minha. nossa.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

_ Mas se ela é uma trouxa, como chamou tia Hermione? – perguntou Victorie.

_ A vizinha deles, Harriet Bell é a irmã mais nova de Kátia Bell, nós estudamos juntos em Hogwarts e elas conhecem Hermione. Harriet sentiu o cheiro de magia no ar quando correu para socorrer os gritos de Ellie e acionou o ministério.

_ HARRY! PODE VIR UM INSTANTE! – gritou mamãe colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do terceiro andar.

_ JÀ VOU GIN! – gritou papai acenando.

Se voltando para nós soltou um suspiro baixo.

_ Sejam educados e não a isolem. Ellie tem tido problemas para se adaptar, então. Sejam legais. Ok?

Nós consentimos e ele se virou voltando para a casa.

Sem magia pela casa, não havia muito que pudéssemos realmente fazer e os adultos se encarregaram de distrair Ellie durante todo o restante do dia, e quando a maioria foi para a cozinha ajudar no almoço que teria de ser feito a maneira trouxa, sem magia, vovó se encarregou de distraí-la junto com Tio Harry.

Depois do jantar estávamos mais do que entediados e quando a garota se despediu, dizendo que estava cansada da viagem e indo dormir, foi quase como um alivio e nós podemos jogar xadrez de bruxo e vovó pode arrumar a cozinha com truques mágicos.

Infelizmente aquele não parecia ser um bom verão.

Se você pensa que só porque é verão nós podemos ir dormir tarde está muito enganado. Infelizmente temos toque de recolher, é bem mais tarde que o usual em Hogwarts, mas todos nós temos de estar na cama quando vovó Molly manda, ou nada de café da manhã para você e ainda tem de ir ajudar no jardim. O que é um saco.

Eu estava finalmente conseguindo dormir, depois de ficar rolando de um lado para o outro na cama quando escutei um grito.

Comecei a achar que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas outro grito ecoou pela casa. Seguido de outro e outro. Todos eles de pavor.

Albus caiu da cama no susto e antes que eu alguém fosse morto nós corremos para fora do quarto, quase sendo atropelados por Tio Charlie corria como se estivesse voando em uma vassoura escada a cima. Nós o seguimos.

Os gritos ficaram mais altos e mais apavorantes, parecia que a pessoa estava sendo torturada por uma Cruciatos ou algo parecido. As portas foram se abrindo à medida que Tio Charlie passava, até que ele praticamente arrombou a porta do quarto de Roxanne e Dominique.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou Fred coçando o olho completamente sonolento.

Dei de ombros e entrei no quarto, onde meus pais e os adultos estavam amontoados. Todos olhando para Ellie que estava chorando em soluços, nos braços de Tio Charlie.

Ver uma garota chorar não é comovente. Não quando ela faz birra como a Lilly, ou manhosa como Molly e Lucy quando querem algo e não tem. E engraçado quando é por causa de um garoto, o que acontece freqüentemente por minha causa, e idiota quando elas choram por causa de um filme estúpido.

Mas não havia qualquer graça ali, nem era idiota ou comovente, de certa forma era apavorante e desconcertado. Como se alguém a tivesse machucado e muito. Tivesse lhe perfurado tão fundo e sua ferida estivesse exposta. E aquilo parecia ferir Tio Charlie também.

_ Está tudo bem Ellie... Estou aqui... Está tudo bem. – consegui escutar Tio Charlie sussurrar enquanto a puxava par seu colo e a apertava forte contra si.

Vovó Molly se aproximou, junto com tia Hermione e acariciaram seus cabelos, mas pararam ao ver como ela se encolheu.

Ninguém se moveu, ou disse nada. Apenas ficamos La, parados escutando seu choro até que ela se acalmou aos poucos e acabou adormecendo nos braços de tio Charlie. Até Molly e Lucy que estavam nos colos de seus respectivos pais pareciam assustadas.

_ Todos para seus quartos. Vamos! – ralhou mamãe nos expulsando dali, e mesmo contra resmungos contrariados nós seguimos para nossos quartos.

_ Mas tia Gina onde vou dormir? – perguntou Dominique ao ser expulsa do quarto.

_ pegue seus colchões e desçam para o quarto de Rose e Roxanne para o de Victorie. – disse puxando sua varinha do bolso e conjurando um feitiço de modo que os colchões sumiram em seguida.

Dominique revirou os olhos, mas fez o que ela mandou.

_ Podem ir dormir. Eu vou ficar com ela. – escutei Tio Charlie dizer, antes de sair do quarto.

Não havia qualquer hipótese de voltarmos a dormir agora. Não quando estávamos todos acordados e extremamente curiosos. Enfim. Aquele era um mal de família.


	2. Cap2 Ellie e Ella

**HP**** – Cap. II – Ella e Ellie.**

Pov´s _Ellie_ - **Ella**

Uma semana.

Para alguns sete dias não significam nada. É um tempo tão curto que chega a ser desprezível. O que essas mesmas pessoas diriam de um dia? 1 hora? Não importa o tempo, ou de que maneira as coisas acontecem, quando tem de acontecer toda a sua vida muda.

A minha mudou.

**A nossa mudou.**

_Que seja Ella_.

**Você é tão dramática.**

_Tente conviver com outra pessoa dentro da sua cabeça e depois me diz o que acha._

**Nossa cabeça.**

_Nós realmente vamos começar essa discussão?_

Continuando.

Há uma semana, eu era uma típica adolescente Londrina prestes a se formar no colegial hoje é uma meio órfã, que teve a mãe assassinada e conheceu o pai no mesmo dia, uma semana depois conheceu a família que nem sabia que existia e agora está tentando conviver com um buraco no peito.

**Desculpe interromper seu monologo, mas você está errada. Nós nunca fomos normais, só o fato de sermos duas garotas na mesma cabeça, já contradiz suas falas.**

_Ella eu já disse o quanto você é um saco?_

**Milhares de vezes.**

Revirei os olhos parando de tentar ter essa conversa comigo mesma.

**De que adiantaria afinal? Nos últimos sete dias você faz isso todas as manhãs, tentando se convencer, **_**nos convencer**_** de que não é um sonho. Que nossa mãe está viva e que por alguma razão estamos deitadas em casa, na nossa cama tendo essa conversa.**

_Porque dói Ella. Nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu quero que seja um sonho. Quero acordar e ver a mamãe do nosso lado. Quero ir para a escola sabendo que vou voltar e encontrá-la._

**Mas ela não está Ellie. Eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto é duro tentar acreditar em algo que não é real.**

Ella tinha razão. Ela sempre tinha. Na maior parte do tempo não, mas nos últimos dias sim. Mudar a vida não é uma questão de atitude ou de escolha. Não quando você chega a sua casa e encontra sua mãe. E Então tudo que você pensa é: _por quê?_

Porque aquilo tinha de acontecer, porque justo com você, e porque diabos as pessoas estão tão preocupadas com você? É o corpo morto a frente delas é que tem de se preocupar, afinal é ele que não está mexendo, não está respirando. Não você.

È complicado explicar quando nem você sabe o que aconteceu. Em um dia comum, sem qualquer indicio ou explicação tudo muda e ninguém te pergunta o que você acha sobre isso. Eles perguntam, mas você não sabe como responder. Afinal se tem escolha realmente?

_Nós _achamos que não.

Então naquele mesmo dia, enquanto você ainda tenta assimilar que nunca mais vai ver sua mãe, você conhece o seu pai. O cara que você sempre soube apenas o nome, que por alguma razão sua mãe não contou que você existia, mas que você sempre quis conhecer.

Você não está mais sozinha, o que é muito difícil acontecer dividindo seu corpo com outra pessoa, mas enfim você agora tem seu pai. Que é muito legal. Que se sente tão desconcertado com você, quanto você com ele, mas que te abraça tão sufocadamente que faz você sentir como parte dele.

E não importam quantas vezes _nossa_ mente doentia reviva a cena, e quantos detalhes monstruosos seja adicionado de alguma forma, você sabe que ele vai estar lá. Você vai gritar, vai espernear, vai sentir seu peito ser massacrado, mas antes que a dor te engula, te consuma _ele_ está lá.

Talvez seja essa a missão de Charlie, estar lá quando eu realmente precisar. Quando a dor te sufoca e praticamente te impede de respirar. Talvez seja por isso que em uma semana você se sente tão apegada há ele que o tempo de sete dias, parece mais meses e anos.

E essa noite não foi diferente.

Apesar de o dia ter sido completamente confuso.

**O Charlie é legal.**

_Claro que ele é ele te deixou dirigir há quase 150 km/h em uma estrada de terra e nós mal tiramos carteira!_

**Definitivamente ele é legal.**

Revirei os olhos me lembrando da cena.

Depois de toda a tragédia e da vovó ter cuidado do enterro da mamãe e não vou falar nisso agora porque se não a Ella vai me socar, e acredite-a pode fazer isso mais do que mentalmente, Não havia escolha a ser feita realmente. Ficar com a sua avó que você não vê a mais de cinco anos, ou ir morar com seu pai que apesar de saber que você existe a pouco mais de 24hs você sente que sempre esteve ali?

A casa do Charlie é legal, nós ainda não conseguimos apesar de tudo chamá-lo de Pai, e ele não parece se importar com isso. De qualquer forma, com as férias de verão ele disse que iríamos passar com a família dele, a nossa família na casa dos pais dele que ficava no campo.

Até ai tudo bem. Quer dizer, quase tudo bem.

**Ellie pare de ser dramática, nós chegamos vivos não chegamos? Então.**

Ignorei Ella e me remexi mais uma vez sobre o abraço tão quente de Charlie, escutando seu coração bater forte, me dando alivio e conforto voltando a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido em menos de 24hs.

**Eu ainda acho que você não devia fazer tanto alarde, nossos primos são gatos, algumas das primas são legais, os tios parecem maneiros...**

_Ella quer calar a boca! Eu não estou fazendo alarde, estou tentando entender tudo que aconteceu._

**Você sabia que ia conhecê-los. Então Yeah! Isso é alarde.**

_Depois eu é que sou a dramática._

**Você é a personificação do drama em pessoa.**

_Claro! Se coloque na minha situação, você arruma sua mala uma pilha de nervos para conhecer uma família que você nunca nem ouviu falar e quando chega descobre que eles nem sabiam que você existia! È totalmente tranqüilizante. Sem falar que não era apenas uma família de Weasley, era um batalhão de Weasley!_

**Só para constar.**___**Eu estou na sua situação**_**. E vamos combinar nossos avôs realmente sabem o significado de **_**aproveitar a noite**_**.**

_Cala a boca Ella! Sem imagens mentais, por favor._

**Que seja. Quer saber, eu vou dormir. Fica ai com seu monologo.**

_Graças a deus!_

**Bom dia Ellie. Quando for tomar café me chame. Estou morta de fome.**

_Vá dormir Ella._

...

Queria poder voltar para o carro e me esconder lá dentro até que Charlie tivesse contado a família sobre mim. Já era constrangedor o suficiente saber que ia passar o verão com a família que acaba de conhecer, agora imagine chegar de malas prontas sem que eles nem sequer tenham ouvido falar de você.

Entrei em pânico. A Ella ficou apenas olhando para os rostos e dizendo se eram legais, bonitos, metidos ou chatos. Enquanto eu entrava em pânico pela apresentação em publico. Minha vontade era jogar a cabeça de Charlie contra a parede ou sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Apesar das pequeninas terem sido extremamente gentis, foi engraçado ver como os adolescentes se empoleiravam ao redor da porta escutando a conversa dos adultos se esquecendo que eu estava bem ao lado deles vendo tudo.

Molly e Lucy eram duas pequeninas muito fofas, elas tinham o cabelo ruivo de um tom que ficava entre o laranja e o vermelho, olhos claros e covinhas tão fofinhas que dava vontade de apertar. Quando elas me ofereceram panquecas foi impossível não sorrir, tamanha a gentileza delas.

Não foi até que o rapaz, James, se virou e me viu ali que eles perceberam minha presença, enquanto se cutucam e me mostravam. Pensando na cena foi fofo a maneira como suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas e ele coçou a cabeça.

**Fofo né? Na hora você disse que eu estava delirando.**

_Ella você não disse que ia dormir?_

**Você sabe que eu não durmo. Não enquanto você fica acordada pensando alto. Eu apenas fico em silencio. Agora para de desviar do assunto. O James é totalmente gato.**

_Assim como você achou o Fred, o Sean, o Jordan, o Albus, o Hugo, o Louis e principalmente o Teddy. Devo lembrar também os tios? _

**Você é uma boba. Nós temos uma família de pessoas gatas, qual o problema em olhar, no meu caso pensar e dizer a você? Nenhum. Então já que você controla o corpo, deixa que eu ao menos lidar com a minha mente. Posso?**

_Cala a boca Ella. Você age como se nós realmente tivéssemos escolhas. Eu não pedi por isso. Ok?_

**E eu sim? Ao menos podia me deixar controlar o corpo às vezes... È chato ser apenas um eco.**

_Quem é mesmo a dramática? E eu deixo sim você controlar o corpo, mas toda vez que isso acontece você apronta alguma._

**Que seja Ellie. Continue falando do gato do nosso primo.**

_Qual deles?_

**Então admite que eles sejam gatos! Mas é o que você disse que é fofo. Onde você colocou o papel com os nomes da família?**

_Não coloquei. Charlie não pegou lembra?_

**Ah é. Fazemos assim. Eu fico com os meninos e você com as meninas.**

Revirei os olhos ignorando seu comentário.

Como eu pensava... _ (Ella para de me atrapalhar porque eu preciso colocar minha cabeça em ordem...)._ Não foi até que ele nós viu, me viu, que eles pararam de tentar escutar a conversa atrás da porta.

Depois de uma apresentação um tanto quanto estranha, eles tentaram conversar comigo, mas logo a Hermione entrou na cozinha me chamando. Outro fato estranho nessa mudança de vida.

A agente de policia que te encontra é cunhada do seu pai que você nunca viu. Depois dizem que o mundo é grande. Tecnicamente sou sobrinha da mulher que está investigando o caso da mamãe.

**Tecnicamente não Ellie, ****nós**** somos sobrinhas dela. Ela é casada com o tal do Ron, Rony, Ronald, que seja aquele dos cabelos vermelhos e rosto de sardas e olhos claros. Então ela é sua tia.**

_Metade da família tem cabelos vermelhos, olhos claros e sardos Ella. Mas eu sei quem você está falando._

**È você quem está falando.**

_Que seja._

O clima ficou mais leve depois que fui, _fomos_ oficialmente apresentadas à família. Vovó Molly e Arthur eram pessoas legais. Depois que se conhece. Quando ela nos abraçou entrei em pânico por instantes. Desde a morte da mamãe, Charlie era a única pessoa que me abraçava, assim mesmo quando me acordava dos pesadelos, apenas e a maneira como ela foi tão espontânea por instantes tive a sensação que ela fosse me sufocar.

Mas Molly tinha cheiro de casa. De lar. De tortas de aboboras e sucos de hortelã. E de alguma maneira aquilo me acalmou. Ella também sentiu e pela primeira vez depois de uma semana, que mais pareciam anos, nós conseguimos relaxar sob o abraço de um desconhecido.

Vovô Arthur era outra piada. Ele me levou a para conhecer sua garagem de quinquilharias. Era engraçado como ele tem versões tão antigas de rádios, televisões e tinha até um carro todo quebrado que tinha os câmbios trocados. Foi legal conversar com ele. A maior parte do tempo ele não parecia ter certeza sobre o que falava então ele mais ouviu a Ella falar sobre o moto do carro do que tudo.

Ah é. A Ella é apaixonada por carros e velocidade.

Com a chegada do jantar, as tias, me ajudaram a arrumar um lugar naquela casa que mais parecia a ponto de ser demolida a qualquer instante. Ela parecia um estábulo cresceu desordenadamente tanto para cima, quanto para os lados, enquanto eram adicionados mais dependências.

Confesso que senti medo enquanto subia a escada em espiral feita de madeira de diferentes cores e ela rangia sobre o pé. Ella jura que viu a escada se mexer se inclinando, mas eu estava tão apavorada de cair que não vi nada.

Charlie deve ter falado para eles sobre a mamãe, porque ninguém tocou no assunto de propósito. O que se entende por Molly e Lucy que enquanto brincavam com dois gnomos de pelúcia perguntaram onde estava minha mãe.

Foi doloroso, além de confuso, ter de explicar a duas garotinhas que ela nunca mais iria voltar.

_ Ela está perdida? Por isso ela não vai voltar? – perguntou Lucy com o cenho franzido.

Neguei sem saber realmente como explicar, mal conseguia acreditar em minhas palavras.

Como se sentisse meu sofrimento, Charlie veio nos chamar para jantar e ao seu lado estava Lily, a única da família que parecia não muito feliz com minha chegada.

Charlie tinha me dito sobre ela. Era sua sobrinha predileta. Aliás, ele dizia que gostava de todos igualmente, mas que Lily tinha um pequeno brilho que ele não sabia explicar, mas isso não a fazia com que ele amasse mais ela do os outros, mas se ele tinha de escolher algum sobrinho, ele escolheria ela.

Ella disse que ela estava sendo apenas infantil, o que eu concordo, afinal era uma estranha que tinha entrado na família e exigindo o maior posto no coração de Charlie sem fazer nada. Apenas por ser filha dele. Acho que ainda era complicado até para mim.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, escapei sorrateiramente para fora da cama. Charlie precisava de algumas horas extras de sonos, afinal já fazia uma semana que ele não dormir bem.

Caminhei até o banheiro, escutando a casa estar silenciosamente, eu me lembrava vagamente de escutar mais vozes ao meu redor enquanto era despertada do pesadelo por Charlie, então todos deviam ainda estar dormindo.

Senti a culpa e o remorso me assolarem. De alguma forma estava invadindo o espaço deles. A maneira como nos trataram no dia anterior, não foi rude, pelo contrário foram simpáticos, mas pareciam que a cada palavra que eles tinham de dizer, tinham de ter pensado varias vezes antes, como se estivessem sendo mais do que cautelosos.

**Isso é paranóia da sua cabeça.**

_Você está na minha cabeça Ella._

Talvez fosse melhor deixá-los se acostumar com minha presença. È claro que as garotas só iriam conversar comigo por estarem sendo persuadidas e apesar de ser parte daquela família, eu também tinha de me acostumar com a presença deles.

**O que pensa em fazer?**

_Não sei. Que tal dar uma corrida. A paisagem é bonita._

**Você podia me deixar treinar um pouco. Sinto nossos braços mais moles nos últimos dias.**

_Se não tiver ninguém por perto. Acho que pode ser legal. Assim eu lhe dou um pouco do próprio veneno._

**Que veneno?**

_Tentar fazer as coisas enquanto alguém azucrina sua cabeça._

**Você é tão dramática.**

Depois de tomar um banho e finalmente conseguir achar minhas roupas de ginástica na mala, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e calcei meu melhor tênis, peguei o I-POD dentro da bolsa ligando o som no ultimo.

Vovó Molly já estava na cozinha. Foi engraçado ver a maneira como seus cabelos vermelhos estavam rebeldes e ela vestia uma espécie de manto verde-água desbotado, que em qualquer outra pessoa era ridículo, nela parecia correto. Como uma avó.

_ Bom dia. – desejei entrando na cozinha. Ela sorriu caminhando até mim e beijando minha testa e voltando para o fogão.

_ Como se sente querida? Dormiu bem o restante da noite?

Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse feito aquela pergunta, provavelmente soaria como um interrogatório, mas Molly parecia apenas preocupada.

_ Sim. Desculpe por acordar toda a casa. Eu... Eu não controlo isso.

Como se sentisse minha dor, caminhou até mim, segurando minhas mãos com carinho.

_ Está tudo bem querida. Você não precisa se explicar. Só saiba que adoro você, mesmo que ainda não nos conheçamos direito, tenho certeza que você é uma menina muito doce e gentil. E com o tempo a dor vai se amenizar. Você vai ver.

_ Obrigada Molly.

_ Vovó Molly querida. Fica mais fácil para diferenciar. – disse dando uma pequena piscadinha com o olho.

_ Certo. Vovó Molly. – o gosto das palavras foi diferente e apreciei o som doce de seu nome.

_ Então, que você quer para o café da manhã?

_ O que a senhora quiser fazer. Estou morta de fome. – afirmei com sinceridade.

Agora eu entendia perfeitamente o porquê de Molly e Lucy advertirem sobre como nunca sobrava panquecas, eram simplesmente deliciosas.

Depois de comer umas cinco, porque afinal de contas comia por duas, vovô Arthur se juntou a mim na mesa.

_ Bom dia Moliuoli. Bom dia Ellie.

Foi impossível não sorrir com o apelido carinhoso da vovó e a maneira como ele a beijou e ajeitou seus cabelos, me fez suspirar baixinho.

_ Hum. Molly... Certo, vovó Molly. – corrigi ao ver seu olhar de advertência. – Eu... Gostaria de correr. Fazia academia pela manhã, antes de ir para aula, perto da minha casa e bom, a paisagem por aqui é linda. Eu posso?

Vovó olhou para o vovô que ficou pensativo por instantes.

_ Bom, se você seguir a estrada vai dar em um lago há uns 5 km. Não entre na floresta ou no bosque e creio que está tudo bem. Ok? – propôs vovô Arthur.

_ Claro. Acho que não consigo me perder.

_ E querida, não pare para falar com ninguém está bem. – disse vovó.

_ Sim senhora. E obrigada pelas panquecas, estavam maravilhosas! – elogiei e em um impulso beijei sua face, antes de sair pelo quintal.

Colocando os fones de ouvido, caminhei até a cerca e estiquei as pernas fazendo o alongamento.

**Você percebeu como só tem três carros aqui? O do vovô na garagem, o de Charlie e aquele outro ali do lado.**

_O que tem isso Ella?_

**Hora tem gente demais para apenas três carros.**

_Os outros devem estar atrás da casa, para não chamar atenção. Sei lá._

_**Se você diz.**_

Revirei os olhos e liguei a musica no volume alto, inibindo a voz da Ella e começando a correr pela estrada de terra.

A paisagem era bonita. Pequenas elevações, campos de trigos e canas, e depois de uns 3 km o bosque que o vovô avisou para não entrar. Mas quem não tem uma Ella em sua cabeça, não sabe o quanto é difícil _não_ quebrar as regras.

_Aqui está bom._

Afirmei após alguns metros longe da estrada.

**Muito bem! Hora de realmente colocar esse corpinho para alongar!**

Quando se tem outra pessoa dentro de você é complicado explicar, não são apenas mente, é como se houvesse outro corpo também. Sim porque quando Ella estava no comando, minha força triplicava, meus movimentos eram mais ágeis e eu não parecia uma aspirante a corredora eu era uma corredora.

Depois de deixar Ella brincar, saltar sobre as arvores e realmente quase nos matar de cansaço, nos fazendo suar horrores, ela terminou de correr até o lago e voltamos, parando alguns minutos antes de chegar à cerca e me deixando retomar o comando.

Como é que se explicar o controle? È como um puxão para dentro de você mesmo. Você sente os movimentos, as dores, a respiração, mas você nãos controla. Basicamente é assim na maior parte do tempo com Ella.

Não foi uma escolha de quem controla o que. Simplesmente aconteceu. Ela não reclama muito realmente de ficar presa, é como se a minha consciência pudesse tomar forma, apesar da Ella estar mais para consciência perigosa e desbocada.

No começo nós tentamos fazer um acordo. Um dia uma, outro dia outra, mas nem nossa mãe parecia nos reconhecer e nós acabamos na sala do psiquiatra tendo de mentir sobre as oscilações de humores.

Existe também o fato de que a Ella não pode controlar nossa magia. Eu posso.

È você não entendeu errado. Sim. Magia. Porque não tem outra forma de explicar o que acontece conosco. Paranormalidade está fora da lista. E também não é como se tirássemos coelhos da cartola, acho que nós estávamos mais para elfos que lidavam com os elementos.

Bom. Nós nunca encontramos nada que realmente fizesse sentido. De qualquer maneira é ainda mais difícil explicar. Enquanto Ella controla as habilidades físicas, eu controlo as habilidades místicas e nós não queremos queimar ninguém por acidente.

Assim que chegamos à casa todos já deviam estar acordados, pois era possível escutar os risos do lado de fora. Eles pareciam animados e falantes, como uma casa cheia devia ser.

No instante em que abrimos a porta e entramos na casa um silencio constrangedor pairou sobre o local e todos olhavam para mim. O que me fez corar da cabeça aos pés.

**Eles estavam falando de nós.**

_Para de paranóia Ella._

Mas infelizmente eu tive de concordar com ela, porque ninguém disse nada enquanto caminhava em direção a sala para poder subir para o quarto a fim de um banho.

Sem dizer nada, apenas dei um pequeno sorriso para Charlie que sorriu amarelo e foi quase possível escutar o alivio de suspiro deles.

_Talvez eles só estivessem desconfortáveis com a minha presença, não é como se eles tivessem tempo para conviver conosco._

**Claro Ellie. Você finge que acredita e eu finjo que acredito em você.**

Revirei os olhos subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Eu estava pregando por um banho. Tirando a blusa no meio do caminho, me abanei pelo suor, enquanto enxugava parte do suor com ela.

_ Bom Dia Louis. – cumprimentei quando passei por ele no corredor.

O garoto parecia que tinha visto um fantasma porque me olhava de olhos arregalados.

_ Que foi? Você está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

O menino consentiu, antes de ficar extremamente vermelho.

_ Minha. Nossa. – escutei alguém dizer atrás de nós e me virando encontrei Fred, Sean, Jordan, Albus, Hugo e James me olhando de bocas abertas.

Foi só então que me dei conta da situação em que me encontrava. Eu estava de top preto justíssimo que deixava meus seios maiores do que eles realmente são. Uma calça legue colada ao corpo de corrida, e segurando a camiseta na cintura, deixando minha barriga e todo o restante a mostra. E bem com a colagem da roupa e meu suor não havia muito que eles pudessem imaginar sobre meu corpo. E bom, eu tinha herdado o lado corpaço da mamãe.

Voltando o olhar para Louis percebi que ele não tirava o olhar de meus seios.

**Nem eu tiraria querida. Você já se deu conta do material que temos?**

Revirei os olhos com o comentário de Ella e baguncei o cabelo de Louis que não deveria ter mais de treze anos e definitivamente estava na puberdade.

_ Até mais garotos! – exclamei acenando para o restante dos meus primos e corri direto para o terceiro andar me escondendo no banheiro. Meu rosto parecia que ia pegar fogo enquanto Ella gargalhava em minha mente.

Certo. Eu não era santa, mas também morria de vergonha quando as pessoas me olhavam descaradamente como naquele momento. Se fosse a Ella, com toda certeza tinha se exibido e ainda brincado com os rapazes, mas em parte, eu não era ela, então definitivamente corri para em esconder.

Eu só esperava não vê-los pelo resto do dia.

Aparentemente minhas preces foram ouvidas, porque não vi qualquer um deles durante todo o dia, nem no almoço já que eu acabei perdendo o horário de comer enfiada lendo um dos livros que tinha comprado no começo do mês e ainda não tinha lido.

Eu queria me entrosar com minhas primas, mas elas estavam tão sumidas quanto os rapazes e apenas Molly e Lucy estavam pela casa, e em parte eu também sabia que não podia forçar a barra com eles, então deixei por estar.

Quando Dominique e Roxanne voltaram ao quarto para tomar banho e descer para o jantar, elas conversaram um pouco comigo, mas eu estava tão entretida na leitura que nem prestei realmente atenção.

Eu tinha comprado a coleção de livros de suspense da Agatha Crist, minha mãe dizia que eram os prediletos da minha avó na infância dela e realmente os livros eram envolventes.

_ Hey. Você ficou trancada o dia todo no quarto. Está tudo bem? – perguntou Charlie quando me sentei ao seu lado na mesa.

Consenti.

_ Sim. Estava lendo. Desculpe você precisou de mim para algo?

Ele negou.

_ Não, mas você perdeu um dia lindo.

_ oh. Não se preocupe fui correr pela manhã e dei uma olhada pelo lugar é realmente um lugar bonito.

_ Você disse que deu uma olhada pelo lugar? – perguntou Hermione. Eu consenti.

_ ë, mas Arthur disse que eu podia ir até o lago e voltar e nada de entrar no bosque, então... Foi uma boa corrida. – afirmei.

_ O bosque é um pouco perigoso querida. E por favor, me chame de vovô. – pediu Arthur.

_ Certo. Desculpe. Vovô Arthur. – minha fala pareceu agradá-lo, pois ele sorriu largamente.

O jantar aconteceu sem mais conversas e de novo, tive a sensação que eles pareciam escolher as palavras letra por letra para dizer na minha frente, e aquilo me incomodou. Mas deixei passar.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes, acordava pela manhã nos braços de Charlie, após uma noite de pesadelos, tomava um banho e ia correr. Ella se exercitava e depois de uma corrida no lago, voltávamos para casa, comia e subia para tomar banho, voltava a minha leitura e às vezes brincava um pouco com Molly e Lucy.

Mas as garotas me surpreendiam, elas tinham uma imaginação fora do comum, em uma das noites pouco antes do jantar, Molly e Lucy me disseram que estavam com saudade de dormir no jardim para ver as estrelas e correr dos gnomos o que arrancou risadas altas de Ella e sorrisos meus.

Nós mal víamos meus primos, ao que parece eles se enfiavam pelo local e sumiam durante praticamente todo o dia, meus tios não eram muito diferentes, ou se enfurnavam na biblioteca do vovô, enquanto as mulheres passavam boa parte do dia, ajudando a arrumar a casa e a fazer a comida.

Foi na manhã do sexto dia que estava ali que meu segundo maior segredo veio à tona. Estava voltando da minha corrida matinal, quando vi algo que me quase deixou apavorada.

Molly estava agachada engatinhando de quatro sobre o telhado mais alto da casa, eu podia ver pela portinhola aberta que ela tinha chegado até lá pelo sótão. O pequeno gnomo que ela segurava para cima e para baixo estava preso na roda giratória de vento acima do telhado e pelo visto, de alguma maneira ele tinha ido parar lá e ela estava indo buscar.

Para meu desespero ela escorregou sobre um joelho, fazendo seu corpo se desequilibrar.

_MOLLY! – gritei em desespero, enquanto corria em direção a casa. Por algum milagre ela tinha conseguido se segurar pelas mãos na borda do telhado, mas a queda era muito alta no mínimo uns seis metros de altura, já que casa possuía uns cinco andares.

Meu grito, mais o grito de Molly devem ter chamado a atenção, pois no instante seguinte todos saiam.

_ Molly! – gritou a mulher que eu lembrava se chamar Audrey, mãe dela.

_ Molly, não se mexa! – gritou Percy, mas eles continuavam parados no mesmo lugar.

**Ellie eles não vão conseguir chegar lá a tempo!**

_O que você quer que eu faça?_

**Deixe-me tentar! Posso subir pelo telhado, e alcançá-la antes que ela caia.**

_Você ficou maluca! Como é que vou explicar isso depois?_

**Ellie a garota vai cair e se machucar, ela pode morrer! Nós temos de fazer algo!**

_Ella deixa os pais dela cuidarem disso._

**Larga de ser teimosa! Ela vai cair em cima das ferragens velhas do vovô! Nós inventamos uma desculpa depois! Deixe-me salvar a garota!**

_Isso é arriscado. Nós podemos nos machucar._

**E de que isso importa? **

Para meu desespero Molly soltou outro grito ao tentar se erguer, mas o cano que ela se segurava estava pendendo.

**Ellie!**

Antes que eu pudesse ponderar outras possibilidades, senti a comichão atrás da nuca e ao piscar os olhos novamente, estava vendo as coisas através dos olhos dela.

_Se isso nos causar problemas... – rosnei._

**Cala a boca Ellie. Estou fazendo o que é certo.**

Não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer depois disso. Ella estava certa, se a garota caísse iria ser em cima das ferragens velhas que o vovô Arthur tinha jogado daquele lado e poderia se machucar gravemente ou morrer. E de que importava realmente nosso segredo quando a vida de uma garotinha da nossa família estava em risco.

Ë claro que eu poderia deixar os adultos lidarem com isso, mas o tempo que eles levariam para chegar até ela iria ser muito grande. Nesse meio tempo, Ella já tinha saltado sobre o capo dos carros até o telhado baixo e deslizava telhados acima, usando as bordas das janelas como apoio, com rapidez, força e agilidade.

_ ELLIE! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – escutei a voz de Charlie chamar, mas tanto Ella quanto eu estava concentrada em chegar até Molly antes que o cano cedesse.

_ Molly... Não solte do cano. – disse Ella finalmente parando na linha do ultimo telhado próximo há ela.

_ Ellie... Eu vou cair. – choramingou.

_ não querida, não vai. Apenas não se mexa está bem. – pediu.

Molly consentiu o que não deveria ter feito, pois no instante seguinte o cano sedia sem pensar uma segunda vez Ella se jogou do telhado atrás dela.

**Ellie, no instante em que eu a pegar, você volta e para nossa queda.**

Não foi necessário confirmar, pois tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos, assim que os braços de Ella se fecharam sobre o corpo de Molly, eu estava de volta no comando, e apertando contra mim, abri a palma da mão a girando furiosamente em direção ao chão.

Uma lufada de ar percorreu a casa com tal velocidade e nos rodeou diminuindo a queda e nos envolvendo como um tornado só que mil vezes mais lento e seguro. Nos instante em que meus pés tocaram o chão, fechei a mão dispersando o ar ao nosso redor.

_ Molly, já pode abrir os olhos. – afirmei a colocando no chão.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou assustada antes de se virar e correr para seus pais. Tia Audrey e Tio Percy a abraçaram com suspiros de alivio enquanto todo mundo olhava para mim de olhos arregalados.

_ Então... Eu vou tomar um banho... - afirmei sorrindo amarelo e praticamente corri em direção a casa.

**Bom trabalho Ellie.**

_Bom trabalho Ella. Só não me agradeça ainda e coloque o celebro para pensar porque temos de nos livrar dessa enrascada._


	3. Cap3 Magia em Familia

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**– Magia em Família.**_

Pov's James.

_ Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Rose olhando abismada para onde Ellie tinha acabado de entrar.

_ Quem foi? – perguntou vovó olhando para nós. – Qual de vocês usou a varinha para salvar as duas?

Todos nós nos entreolhamos, assim como os adultos.

_ Hermione. – chamou tio Charlie.

_ não pode ser. Ela teria de saber algo. – disse respondendo há pergunta muda de tio Charlie. – você conviveu com ela. Saberia se ela fosse uma bruxa.

_ Alguma coisa fez aquele redemoinho! – exclamou Ron.

_ Vocês estão achando que foi a garota? – perguntou Teddy.

Eles se entreolharam antes de consentir.

_ impossível. Se Ellie fosse uma bruxa alguém do ministério saberia e ela teria ido estudar alguma escola para Bruxos! – exclamou Tia Angelina.

_ garotos, se foi um de vocês podem dizer, não vamos castigá-los. – disse Vovó nos olhando.

Sean e Jordan estenderam as mãos.

_ Nossas varinhas estão no quarto. – disseram.

_ As nossas também. Mamãe confiscou para não ter perigo. – disse Rose indicando ela e Hugo.

_ As nossas estão com papai. – disse Albus, eu e Lilly consentimos.

_ Fred? – perguntou Vovó.

_ certo, a minha está aqui, mas eu não a usei. – afirmou tirando a varinha do bolso.

_ A minha está guardada no baú. – disse Roxy.

_ A minha também. – disse Dominique.

_ mamãe confiscou a minha antes mesmo de virmos para cá. – disse Louis.

_ Teddy? Victorie? – perguntou papai.

_ Não fomos nós. – afirmaram mostrando suas varinhas.

Os adultos mostraram suas varinhas frias antes de se entreolharem novamente.

_ não há outra explicação! – disse tio Ron, olhando para a Tia Hermione e Tio Charlie.

_ bem. Então temos uma bruxa na família e não sabíamos. – disse mamãe acariciando o cabelo de Lilly.

_ Precisamos entrar e conversar com Ellie. – disse papai.

_ Crianças, subam todos e não entrem na sala. – mandou Vovó.

Tia Audrey e Tio Percy também subiram conosco a fim de acalmar Lucy e Molly que choravam pelo susto.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós Albus e eu corremos para a janela, Fred e Jordan já estavam lá.

Não havia qualquer possibilidade de não escutarmos a conversa, não quando o assunto entre nós havia sido inteiramente sobre ela. E agora tinha se tornado mais do que assunto, um mistério.

Ellie era definitivamente a garota, mais sexy e linda que já tinha conhecido, tanto eu quanto meus primos, porque eu não fui o único que babou sobre seu corpo quando a viu no corredor, vestindo um calça preta completamente colada e um top que demarcava seus seios volumosos.

Era horário do café-da-manhã e como tínhamos passado a madrugada conversando sobre o pesadelo dela, tínhamos acordado tarde e estávamos descendo para tomar café, quando a vimos conversando com Louis no corredor, que por sua vez estava babando sobre os seios da garota.

Seu corpo era simplesmente perfeito. Seios volumosos, mas não daqueles que parecem mais melões do que seios, ela tinha barriga lisinha e a pele clara, sua bunda era arrebitada e bem curvilínea, suas coxas grossas eram a perdição de qualquer cara.

A maneira como suas roupas estavam coladas ao seu corpo não deixava qualquer imaginação e eu tinha certeza de que Ellie não seria personagem de sonhos eróticos apenas comigo, ainda mais molhada de suor daquela maneira, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de uma ducha.

Quando ela se deu conta que nós olhávamos, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas dando há ela uma feição ainda mais provocante e quando correu para cima, foi impossível não acompanhar com o olhar o movimento de seus glúteos.

O mais me chamou atenção foi o dragão negro tatuado em suas costas, e ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia agressivo, ele parecia ser exatamente a cara dela.

Sean e Jordan escorregaram no chão como se derretessem, e Fred se Apoiou em Albus que se apoiou na parede, enquanto eu fiquei babando para onde a imagem dela estava.

Louis definitivamente tinha ganhado a vida. O garoto estava pior do que nós e eles se escondeu o dia todo no quarto, provavelmente aliviando sua tensão. Ninguém podia culpa-lo, depois daquela visão do paraíso era difícil pensar em outra coisa ao longo do dia.

Ë claro que nós conversamos sobre aquilo, mas ela era nossa prima então o assunto o não evoluiu muito além do fato de que gozarmos da cara de idiota de Louis, mas não podia dizer o mesmo sobre nossas mentes.

Dormir naquela semana apenas a base de feitiços e já que tio Charlie sempre corria para socorre-la, e ela só parecia realmente acordar pela manhã.

Ficar em casa sem fazer nada estava se tornando entediante então depois que ela entrava para tomar seu banho, nós pegávamos nossas vassouras e corríamos para casa da tia Luna, que nos deixava ficar lá o dia todo, já que seu filho Kylle e Louis eram amigos.

As garotas normalmente fugiam para seus quartos afim de ler ou de vez enquanto vinham conosco para casa da tia Luna jogar quadribol.

Por fim, nós víamos Ellie apenas nas horas da refeições, que passaram a não ser tão agradáveis, já que todo mundo tinha de peneiras as palavras e pensar umas cinco vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Assim que escutamos Tia Hermione, Tio Charlie e Ellie passarem pelo corredor, corremos sobre os pés em silencio até a escada a fim de escutar tudo que eles diziam E não poderíamos ficar mais surpresos.

Ellie estava sentada na poltrona do vovô no meio da sala enquanto Tia Hermione estava sentada sobre a mesinha ao seu redor e segurava usas mãos tentando passar segurança há ela.

_ Ellie, eu realmente preciso que você confie em mim ok?

Ela consentiu, mas com certa relutância.

_ Querida. Aquilo que aconteceu lá fora... foi você quem fez? – perguntou Tio Charlie sentando ao lado de tia Hermione.

Ellie olhou para eles por alguns segundos antes de negar, mas estava tão na cara que ela estava mentindo que nem Sean e Jordan acreditaram e olha que eles eram os maiores mentirosos da família.

_ Ellie, o que você fez não foi errado. Nós só queremos entender como você fez aquilo. – disse meu pai se aproximando dela.

_ não vamos brigar com você querida, só queremos entender. – disse vovó.

Ela ficou em silencio olhando para eles e por fim balançou a cabeça em negação.

_ eu não estou louca ok. E eu realmente não sei como fiz aquilo. Só. Aconteceu. – disse dando de ombros.

_ ninguém aqui disse você está louca. Apenas queremos entender. Ellie, se foi você apenas confirme com a cabeça. – pediu tia Hermione a olhando profundamente.

Tio Charlie fazia a mesma coisa.

Por fim, mamãe sacou a varinha de suas vestes e conjurou um copo de água a sua frente, fazendo ela saltar no lugar e olhar abismada para o copo e para minha mãe.

_ Não me olhem assim. Está na cara que ela precisa de um pouco de confiança em nós. Bem eu dei essa confiança. – disse mamãe.

_ O que ela está querendo dizer Ellie, é que você não é a única com poderes... – disse vovô se abaixando ao lado dela e retirando sua varinha do bolso.

Ela olhou confusa para aquilo e aos poucos meus tios foram mostrando suas varinhas.

_ Certo. Eu estou confusa. O que isso significa? – perguntou olhando-os interrogativamente.

_ Que você provavelmente herdou o lado criativo da família. – respondeu tio Jorge.

_ lado criativo? O quer dizer. Eu ainda não entendi o que significa os gravetos. – disse pegando a varinha do vovô e a olhando atentamente.

_ Não são gravetos, são varinhas.

_ No estilo varinhas de condão? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha descrente.

Eles negaram.

_ Como magia. Bruxos precisam de varinhas para fazer magia.

_own! Calma ai! Bruxos? – perguntou descrente.

_ Sim. Assim como você nós temos nossas varinhas para realizar feitiços. Não somos bruxos como toda a história que são contadas aos humanos. – disse tia Hermione.

Ellie ponderou por instantes.

_ isso é mais confuso ainda. Qual é a das varinhas, para canalizar o poder?

_ a magia vive dentro de você, a varinha possui os mecanismos para transpor suas ações. – disse tia Angelina.

_ Certo. Mas então é apenas um objeto.

_ Não se pode fazer magia sem varinha. – disse tio Percy.

_ é claro que pode. – disse olhando descrente para ele.

_ Ellie o que você usa para fazer magia? – perguntou Tia Hermione.

_ As mãos. – ela respondeu em claro tom de obvio.

Eles a olharam surpresos e nós nos entreolhamos voltando os rostos rapidamente para a cena, não querendo perder qualquer parte.

_ isso está melhor do que aquelas telenovelas antigas. – sussurrou Lilly nos fazendo revirar os olhos.

_ Como assim as mãos? – perguntou Tio Charlie.

_ Vocês viram o tornado lá fora. Eu não usei nenhum graveto para fazer aquilo. – respondeu.

_ Varinha. – corrigiu tio Percy.

_ certo. Varinha. Se vocês fazem mágica, porque usam varinhas? Não é mais pratico usar as mãos? – perguntou confusa.

Tia Hermione se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro pensativa. Toda a casa intercalava o olhar entre uma e outra e nós sabíamos que quando Tia Hermione fazia isso é porque ela estava vasculhando toda a sua vasta leitura do mundo mágico atrás de respostas.

_ é possível. – disse Tio Harry. – Não com frequência, mas pode acontecer, tem feitiços simples que quando bem desenvolvidos não necessitam da varinha.

_ Sim. Mas Ellie nunca frequentou uma escola de magia, como ela poderia desenvolver tais habilidades? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Escola de que? Existe isso? – perguntou Ellie, mas foi ignorada por eles.

_ Porque ela não demonstra. – sugeriu Tio Ron e todos voltaram a olhar para ela.

_ Você pode fazer isso? fazer aquilo novamente e nos explicar com você faz? – perguntou tio Charlie.

Ela ponderou por instantes antes de consentir, e quando levantou a mão a vovó gritou.

_ não! Espere! – exclamou segurando sua mão. – eu adoro você, mas se um tornado daquele for feito aqui dentro toda a casa cai sobre nossas cabeças.

Acho que ninguém pensou naquilo, por que todos pareciam envergonhados, menos Ellie.

_ Tenho pleno controle sobre a minha _magia_, e la fora era o único jeito de não anular a gravidade sem machucar a Molly. – explicou.

_ Então você pode fazer em doses menores?- perguntou Tia Hermione.

Ela consentiu.

_ bem. Então nos mostre. – disse Tio Charlie.

Ellie respirou fundo e estendeu a mão direita para as almoças que estavam no chão e de acordo com que ela levantava o dedo a almofada levantava, de acordo com ela girava o dedo a almofada pegava velocidade criando um minúsculo tornado dentro da sala, que fez com que os cabelos voassem.

Quando viu que todos pareciam satisfeitos, ela abriu a mão e a fechou, fazendo com que a almoçada caísse novamente no chão.

_ Por Merlim! – exclamou Tia Holly, olhando abismada para a almofada. Todos estávamos.

_ o que mais você pode fazer? – perguntou papai.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Varias coisas. Desde que sejam relacionadas aos quatro elementos. – respondeu.

_ você quer dizer que pode controlar a partir da água, terra, fogo e ar? – perguntou tia Angelina, ela consentiu.

_ Eu meio que posso controla-los. Dependendo da situação em grandes proporções exigem muita energia, em pequenas são como cocegas. Eu não posso simplesmente faze-las surgir. Ë como se existisse um principio básico de criação, por exemplo posso ter ar através do vapor entre a água e o fogo.

_ Você pode demonstrar? – pediu tio Charlie.

_ hum... claro. – respondeu e com a mão esquerda, pegou o copo que estava ainda flutuando a sua frente a o colocou na mesinha a frente. Erguendo o dedo indicador ela elevou o líquido para fora do copo o fazendo flutuar como uma bolha. Ela o girou e o rodou ao redor de suas cabeças como se brincasse com a bolha. Por fim, abaixou até que tivesse o formato do copo e fechou o dedo e a água caiu sobre o copo respingando pelo impacto.

_ que mais você pode fazer? – perguntou tia Hermione.

_ Várias coisas. Depende da maneira que pode se usada. Eu também posso controlar a intensidade com que é aplicada.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou Vovô.

_ O fogo por exemplo. Posso controlar seu efeito sobre uma superfície, combinando-o com o vento, é possível domar as chamas e fazer com que ele fique extremamente próximo há uma madeira sem queimá-la.

_ Demonstre! – pediu tio Fred.

Ela sorriu com sua empolgação.

_ Bom. Eu preciso de fogo. Não posso criar. Algo a partir do nada.

Tio Charlie tirou um isqueiro do bolso e o acendeu a frente dela.

A pequena chama rodou a frente de seus olhos e parou entre eles, Esticando seu braço, ela conduziu a chama sobre sua pele e então se expandiu em diversas chamas que cercaram seu braço como se ela estivesse pegando fogo.

_ Você sente o calor, mas ele não te machuca ou queima. – explicou sobre o olhar abismado de todos.

Com uma pequena careta, ela fechou a mão sobre a chama e tudo desapareceu. E soltou um ofego baixo.

_ você está bem? – perguntou Vovó parando ao seu lado.

_ Fazer crescer é mais fácil do que fazer desaparecer. – explicou.

_ O que mais você faz? – perguntou tio George.

_ Certo. Eu posso ficar o dia todo mostrando, mas acho que eu também preciso de explicações. Certo? O que vocês podem fazer? – perguntou gesticulando na direção deles.

_ Qualquer tipo e coisa. - respondeu tio Charlie dando um sorriso largo e ele parecia extremamente orgulhoso de Ellie.

_ Que tipo de coisa?

_ Hum.. peça algo. – incentivou.

_ Milk sheik de chocolate?

Ele fez uma careta confuso, então tia Hermione conjurou um feitiço e uma taça com um liquido marrom apareceu sobre a mesa.

_ Pode provar é de ovomaltine.

Descrente, Ellie pegou a taça e tomou o liquido.

_ O que mais? – perguntou enquanto tomava o liquido.

_ Wingardium leviosa! – exclamou Tio Charlie e a poltrona em que ela estava levitou alguns centímetros, quase a fazendo bater a cabeça no teto.

_ Isso é super legal! Agora me põe de volta no chão! – exclamou com um que de pavor os fazendo rir.

_ Bem, acho que fizemos alarde atoa sobre ela. No Fim Ellie possui poderes tão desenvolvidos quanto os nossos. – disse tio Bill.

_ Ok. Então o fato de eu poder mexer com magia vem de vocês?

_ Provavelmente. Sua mãe era uma trouxa e.. oh! Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – exclamou Tio Charlie com os olhos apavorados.

_ Os humanos que não fazem magia são chamados pelos bruxos de trouxas, não é uma ofensa é uma classificação. Charlie não quis ofender sua mãe. – disse Vovô acariciando o ombro dela.

Ellie pareceu ficar mais aliviada.

_ Quem mais pode fazer magia?

_ Na nossa família e na nossa comunidade todos que conhecemos. Você seria a primeira a não fazer, mas bem. Contradize todas as expectativas. – disse mamãe a olhando com carinho.

_ Agora como você aprendeu a fazer tudo isso? – perguntou tia Hermione.

_ Sozinha. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como vocês. E bom, desde a primeira vez que consegui salvar meu peixe de ir embora pelo ralo da pia, então eu tenho tentado aprender e dominar a _magia_.

_ As cicatrizes são disso? – perguntou Tio Charlie.

_Que cicatrizes?_

Ela consentiu.

_ A primeira vez que mexi com fogo acabou virando um baita acidente e bem. Eu não queria aquela coisa horrorosa nas minhas costas, por isso a tatuagem.

_ TATUAGEM? ELLIE WEASLEY NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ TEM UMA TATUAGEM? – gritou vovó.

Oh. Certo. Apesar de tio Charlie e tio Gui terem tatuagens, vovó tem verdadeiro horror pela arte e pelo jeito Ellie não sabia, porque ela olhou em completo pavor para Tio Charlie que apenas suspirou.

_ mamãe, a Ellie já não é mais uma criança e não é como se eu também não tivesse as minhas. – disse tio Charlie tentando amenizar a situação.

_ Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra mocinho! Ellie é uma adolescente! Ela não tem de ter tatuagem quando ainda nem se sustenta ou terminou os estudos! – ralhou vovó.

_ A Ellie está em maus lençóis. – suspirou Roxy ao meu lado.

_ A vovó nunca mais vai deixar o tio Charlie em paz depois dessa. – disse Lilly acompanhando seu suspiro.

_ Cara. Ela definitivamente é mais do que gostosa, ela é quente. – disse Louis e Sean e Jordan deram um tapa em sua nuca respectivamente. – parem com isso!

_ vire-se! Eu quero ver o estrago que foi feito! – ordenou vovó.

Ellie olhou em um misto de diversão e pavor para tio Charlie.

_ mamãe, você não quer que a Ellie tire a roupa na nossa frente não é? – perguntou mamãe a olhando com censura. – E não é como se as crianças não estivessem na escada escutando e vendo toda a conversa. Como é que ela vai agir depois que os primos a virem semi-nua?

Mal sabia ela do encontro na escada. Mas quem éramos nós para reclamar.

Depois da deixa da nossa entrega, não havia mais porque continuarmos escondidos, então descemos as escadas indo nós amontoar no chão da sala.

Vovó suspirou chateada, mas se deu por vencida.

**OOO**

_**Pov's Ellie.**_

**Pergunte há eles!**

_Ella ainda não. Uma coisa de cada vez!_

**Ellie eles são bruxos e se eles também tiverem um segundo eu? Ande pergunte!**

_Mas eles podem não ter... Viu como a magia deles é diferente, eles precisam da varinha, nós não e bom, eu não fazer aparecer coisas._

**Ellie pergunte há eles! Droga! Não custa tentar!**

_Certo.._

_ hum.. e vozes... tipo.. vocês podem ouvir vozes nas suas mentes? – perguntei os olhando temerosa.

_ O que quer dizer com vozes? – perguntou Charlie.

_ assim, dentro da sua cabeça, você pode se comunicar com alguém através do pensamento?

**Muito claro! – **debochou Ella.

_Fica calada, não posso simplesmente expor você. Vamos com calma. Ok?_

**Que seja.**

_ Telepaticamente? Não. Sei de alguns feitiços que fazer ler a mente da pessoa, mas existem contra feitiços também. Porque a pergunta? – disse Hermione.

_Eles não são como nós Ella._

**É, eu vejo.**

_ Atoa, quer dizer, no campo material, entendi que podem fazer qualquer coisa, então bom, pensei sobre o campo intelectual também. – menti.

Eles pareceram acreditar.

_ Então o que acontece agora? – perguntou Victorie.

Acho que ninguém tinha pensado sobre isso porque todos ficaram em silencio.

_ Bom. Primeiro temos de ver até onde vão as habilidades de Ellie, e então decidir o que fazer com ela... – disse tia Hermione.

_ O que quer dizer com o que fazer comigo? Vocês não vão me internar em alguma espécie de internato maluco vão? – perguntei apavorada.

_ é claro que Não querida! – exclamou vovó segurando minhas mãos carinhosamente.

_ O que quero dizer é que temos de relatar ao ministério sobre você e bom, isso vai interferir no caso da sua mãe...

**Caso da minha mãe... então é assim que eles chamam seu assassinato? De caso?**

_Ella. Por favor. Não vamos começar com isso agora._

**Que seja.**

_ Enquanto isso nós podemos a voltar a usar magia dentro de casa? – perguntou Dominique, eu realmente não aguento mais ter de fazer escova no cabelo sem varinha!

_ Bom, eu acho que não há problemas. Afinal Ellie é uma de nós. – disse vovô...

_Uma de nós... Você vê Ella... é como se finalmente não estivéssemos mais sozinhas no mundo e de uma maneira completa._

**Eu sei. Também sinto. De certa forma é bom. Mas eu ainda quero saber se exitem outros como nós duas...**

_Eu também Ella. Talvez com o convívio achemos alguém que tenha. Nós não encontramos outros bruxos? Então é continuar tendo esperança._

**Você quer dizer, você continuar tendo esperanças, porque eu sinceramente estou a há espera da alguma catástrofe e alguns rostos para socar.**

_A cala a boca Ella!_

_ Ellie? Você está bem? – perguntou Charlie estragando os dedos a frente dos meus olhos.

Só então percebi que eles falavam comigo enquanto conversava com Ella.

_ É sim. Quer dizer, eu só... Me distrai... Desculpe.

_ tudo bem. Agora Eu e Hermione queremos conversar com você na biblioteca do vovô pode ser?

_ Claro. – consenti.

Nós nos levantamos e os segui para a biblioteca do vovô.

Foi um dia extremamente pirado.

Primeiro salvo a minha prima de cair do telhado e quase morrer, revelando meus segredos, então quando acho que tudo vai desmoronar e eles vão me internar como uma louca, descobrimos que na verdade eles também são bruxos.

Quer dizer, eles são bruxos e nós também. Que confusão.

Primeiro praticamente todos aos mesmo tempo tentaram me explicar sobre a magia, e apesar de nossa habilidade de entendermos duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mal conseguimos associar algumas palavras, Até que Hermione colocou ordem no local e começou a me explicar sobre A história da magia.

Bem, ela colocou ordem no local expulsando todo mundo de lá. Foi engraçado ver como até o vovô que é dono da casa pareceu acanhado sobre o grito dela.

A Vovó não tinha entrado conosco então acho que o papel acabou sobrando para Hermione.

Apesar de toda a informação que ela me deu foi complicado assimilar tudo e por fim ela me entregou uma pilha de livros que eu deveria ler e lhe fazer perguntas caso não entendesse.

Não foi preciso dizer que nós praticamente corremos escada a acima fim de devorar informação.

Ella poderia ser bruta as vezes, e gostar de aprontar, mas ela gostava de leitura tanto quanto eu.

**Porque qual começamos?**

_Vejamos... Que tal... História da Magia de Batilda Bagshot e Teoria da Magia de Adalberto Waffling?_

**Ok. Eu fico com Teoria da magia.**

_Certo._

Não foi até que Charlie bateu na porta do quarto que nós conseguimos tirar os olhos dos livros. Quando se tem duas pessoas em sua mente, fica fácil ler mais de um livro de uma vez, você se concentra em um livro e a outra parte no outro, e quando necessário compartilham informações. Como eu disse é complicado explicar sobre eu e Ella.

_ Posso entrar?

Fechei meu livro para que ele não fizesse perguntas ao qual eu não podia responder ainda.

_ claro. – respondi me sentando corretamente na cama.

Charlie parecia acanhado.

_ algum problema? – perguntei vendo sua hesitação em abrir a boca e falar.

Ele suspirou.

_ Bom. Eu só.. vim saber como você está. Depois da conversa com Hermione na biblioteca você se trancou aqui no quarto durante todo o dia.

_ Todo o dia? – perguntei surpresa e olhei pela janela me espantando com o fato de já ser noite.

_ Ellie, eu..bom..como você se sente com tudo isso?

**own que fofo! Ele está tentando ser um pai preocupado! Que gracinha!** – debochou Ella.

_ bem... quer dizer.. é muita informação e eu estou realmente devorando os livros que Hermione me emprestou e estou fascinada eu nunca vi nada igual na minha vida, além de mim e isso é tão surreal que eu penso que não pode ser verdade. Eu Não como lidar com isso além de absorver e absorver informações antes que eu acorde desse sonhos louco e não tenha mais nada, é simplesmente como se eu pudesse finalmente entender um pouco de mim mesma.

**Acho que ele não entendeu uma virgula do que você disse.**

_ Me desculpe. – pedi completamente envergonhada pelo fato de disparar a falar.

Ele sorriu.

_ Está tudo bem. Eu acho. Mas você não precisa ficar trancada no quarto devorando os livros, talvez você devesse absorver informações vendo como as coisas acontecem.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom. Agora que você sabe sobre nós e nós sobre você, não tem mais porque a magia ficar oculta nessa casa. Então não grite se ver gnomos ou duendes correndo pelo jardim. E acho que você deveria se entrosar um pouco mais com seus primos. Eles tem mais a sua idade e as meninas estavam acanhadas sem saber como conversar com você.

_ Eu Não sei o que conversar com eles. É tão diferente. Quer dizer. Se todos são bruxos então eles cresceram lidando com isso. Eu Não. É..me sinto acanhada. – confessei fazendo uma leve careta.

_ Então vocês deveriam trocar experiências. Os bruxos não possuem muito contato com a vida trouxa. Existem leis e regras que devemos seguir e manter nossa existência em segredo dos humanos.

_ Porque isso todo mundo estava estranho comigo?

_ Acho que a palavra correta era com medo. Nós só, tínhamos de medir cada palavra que íamos dizer. Não fazíamos por mal, mas bom, um trouxa não pode saber de um bruxo salvo sob ocasiões especiais.

_ Acho que entendo.

_ bem, nós também estamos curiosos sobre você.

_ Não há muito o que dizer realmente sobre mim, eu já.. meio que falei tudo que sei sobre essas _habilidades_...

_ Mas e sobre a Ellie? Seus gostos, seus esportes prediletos. Acredite nós ainda temos muito o que saber sobre você.

**E talvez eles possam saber sobre mim. Um dia.**

_Com um pouco de confiança. Devemos ir com calma. Até bruxos podem ser chamados de loucos não é?_

**Acho que sim...**

_ Então? Vamos jantar?

Consenti fechando o livro e o deixando sobre a cama.

_ hum... Charlie.. quando você disse que trabalhava em uma empresa.. que tipo de empresa é?

Ele fez uma pequena careta.

_ Bom, na verdade eu... trabalho com dragões..

_ Dragões? Do tipo que soltam fogo e tem asas e tudo mais? – perguntei incrédula.

Charlie riu consentindo.

_ Sim. Ferozes e dentes super afiados.

**Irado! Podemos dar uma volta nele um dia?**

_ E como funciona isso? quer dizer eles são domesticáveis?

_ Não. Dragões são criaturas fascinantes e é preciso uma grande habilidade para lidar com eles. Acho que nós temos algumas coisas em comum, pois as minhas tatuagens também são para cobrir cicatrizes.

Como se comprovasse o que ele dizia,Charlie estendeu o braço me mostrando novamente sua tatuagem em forma de fogo e tocando a pele era possível sentir o volume de pele acumulado como uma cicatriz.

_ isso é estranho e legal ao mesmo tempo. – confessei.

_ bem. Deve ser de família... – brincou dando uma pequena piscada antes de gargalhar com sua própria piada e colocar um braço sobre meus ombros.

Um nó em meu peito se desfez naquele instante, pois um de meus desejos mais antigos estava se realizando, o de ter algo em comum com meu pai. Só não esperava que fossem coisas tão irreais...

A cozinha estava uma zona. Não do tipo bagunçado, o que realmente estava, mas parecia que acontecia uma Caos sobre o lugar. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e alguns gritavam, enquanto outros faziam caretas, mas todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

Pratos, talheres, copos panelas, voavam por sobre as cabeças indo e voltavam do fogão, onde vovó comandava tudo com a mão sobre as colheres e a outra com a varinha que emitia pequenas luzes quando agitada.

Aquilo deveria ser a magia deles.

Era mais do fascinante. De alguma maneira era como realmente me sentir em casa. Não que nós não nos sentíssemos em casa com a mamãe, mas era diferente, ali o estranho era normal e bom, nós éramos estranhas.

O Cheiro de comida preenchia o ar e saber aquelas cenas de filmes onde a enorme família compartilha tudo, desde briga a sorrisos mas a felicidade parecia brilhar sobre cada um? Era exatamente isso que eu via ali.

Por alguns segundos, uns míseros segundos Ella e eu pensamos exatamente igual.: Será que aquilo realmente fazia parte de nós?

Mas nosso cérebro não pensou realmente sobre a questão pois no instante seguinte, Charlie me guiava para o caos e diferente das outras vezes, ninguém parou de falar ou mediu suas palavras. As pessoas sorriram e continuavam sua conversa como se fossemos um deles, como se sempre estivéssemos ali.

Mal podia ver a hora de contar sobre Ella para eles. Porque algo dentro de nós, apesar do medo, sabia que de todo o mundo, eles foram feitos para ser a minha família. E um dia, não haveria mais segredos.

Eu só esperava que o tempo fosse amigo dessa vez.

* * *

**N.A:** Primeiramente desculpas pelo atraso do cap, mas como boa estudante de medicina, tempo é mais escaso do que materia... por isso a demora... mas como so caps estão adiantados e tive uma folgadinha..vou tentar postar e escrever.. continuem mandando Reviews... Segundo: Eu tentei deixar separado os pensamentos da Ella e da Ellie, mas os paragrafos ficavam muitos espaçados, então achei melhor diferenciar mesmo apenas por Negrito e Italico, se ficar muito dificil a compreensão me avisem que bolo outro jeito... Terceiro, como tempo é curto e não tenho beta, os erros são corrigidos por meu corretor ortografico e meus proprios dedos, então relevem ou me informem os erros agravantes para eu não voltar a erras.. criticas construtivas tbm são super aceitas...

Obrigado aqueles que deixaram Reviews!

_**Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews**_


	4. Cap4 Hipogrifo, conversas e Quadribol

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Cap. IV – Hipogrifo – Conversas – Quadribol..**

_Pov's Ellie._

Alivio. Apreensão.

Quando se tem duas pessoas dentro do seu corpo, você pode sentir mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. O que normalmente te enlouquece, mas depois de anos, você se acostuma.

Apesar de sermos diferentes, nós quase sempre sentíamos a mesma coisa. Ella e eu podíamos sentir e ler os pensamentos uma da outra. Na verdade era mais fácil ela fazer isso do que eu, já que estou quase sempre no comando, o que deixava minha mente aberta para ela.

Assim que abri os olhos, todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior invadiram nossa mente, nos lembrando do quanto o mundo podia dar voltas e voltas em tão pouco tempo.

Um dia você tem sua mãe morta, no mesmo dia você conhece seu pai, o cara que você sonhou conhecer sua vida inteira, mas não sabia mais do que seu nome. Então você vai morar com ele e se apega há ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Então após uma semana de convivência você conhece o lado da família que você nem sabia que existia. E depois de alguns dias de convivência onde todo mundo parece evitar você, se descobre que não é a única a lidar com magia. Que você na verdade não é uma aberração, mas faz parte de um clã de bruxos.

Uma linhagem antiga de bruxos que sabem fazer de tudo e então seu mundo vira de ponta cabeça de uma vez, porque você não se sente sozinha, você se sente completa. Finalmente com a turma ao qual você se sente normal.

Sem falar na quantidade de informações que você absorve sobre a historia da magia em livros e na quantidade de coisas diferentes e nomes diferentes que você escuta no jantar e apesar de tudo ser de alguma forma novo e estranho é familiar. Como se finalmente pertencesse há aquela estranheza. De novo, é como se sentir finalmente em casa.

O tempo que passei no quarto fez a casa voltar ao normal e uma das coisas mais interessantes é que as fotografias se mexem. Quer dizer não as molduras, mas as pessoas nas fotografias. Elas sorriam, acenavam. Alguns pulavam. Era como realmente dar vida a imagem.

Fascinante.

Então sua mente está tão repleta de informação nova que quando você dorme é pelo cansaço e quando acorda você está sozinha. Sem pesadelos. Sem Charlie. E alguma forma aquilo é incomodo.

O frio e a dor da perda ainda estão lá, a espreita, como se esperassem abrir uma brecha para que as imagens invadam sua mente te levando de volta ao horror. Sonhos são coisas que você não pode controlar, então como controlar o fato do incomodo que foi acordar sozinha.

Nós nos sentimos inseguras, como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, e por mais que fosse ridículo pensar que você queria os pesadelos porque que teria Charlie ali, você não se impede de pensar.

E agora?

O que vem depois?

Olhando redor, senti certa culpa ao ver o quão tranquilas Dominique e Roxanne dormiam. Elas pareciam tranquilas e talvez estivessem precisando de uma noite de sono tanto quanto nós duas.

**E não é como se eles fossem durar toda a vida.**

Arrastando meus pés para fora da cama sem fazer barulho, peguei uma muda de roupa e fui tomar banho. Nós precisávamos colocar a mente para pensar.

Quando cheguei a cozinha não havia ninguém

**Agora que eles não precisam fazer tudo manualmente a vovó não precisa levantar tão cedo.**

_Ë uma opção. Mas estamos com fome._

**Ela não vai se importar se fizermos nossa própria comida.**

_E você sabe onde fica alguma coisa aqui?_

**Não.**

_Nem eu._

Fomos para o objeto mais obvio, a geladeira e encontramos um monte de coisas congeladas e sem etiquetas, alguns vidros verdes e outras coisas pretas. E apesar da fome, não quisemos arriscar comer nada dali.

**Como diabos a vovó faz todas aquelas coisas deliciosas?**

_Não Faço ideia._

Sem café da manhã, nós partimos para a floresta e quase voltei direto para cama ao ver que o sol tinha acabado de nascer o que significava que não tínhamos dormido mais do que um par de horas.

Ella não estava tão animada também, sua mente estava trabalhando mais no fato das teorias mágicas que ela tinha lido que em realmente se exibir para o nada. Nós passamos boa parte da corrida, dividindo informações e preparando questões, se não a conversa com Tia Hermione seria muito longa e nós duas mal podíamos esperar para colocar os olhos em mais informações sobre magia.

Decidimos por não entrar no bosque naquela manhã e Enquanto Ella corria para o lago, vimos uma coisa que literalmente nos chocou.

Era uma espécie de cavalo alado, mas sua cabeça era de uma pássaro. Ele tinha bicos longos e grossos negros. Seus olhos eram duas esferas brilhantes azuis. Sua penugem era negra e ele parecia andar como se fossem o dono do lugar.

Nos escondendo atrás de uma arvore, ficamos observando animal ir até a beira do lago beber água e depois trotar para dentro do bosque e abrir as asas alçando voo.

**Mas o que diabos era aquilo?**

_Não faço ideia. Mas tenho a certeza de que alguém da família sabe!_

Assim que o animal sumiu de vista, nós corremos de volta há casa dessa vez a todo vapor, ansiosas para ter informações sobre o animal.

Vovô Arthur estava levando o lixo para fora quando nos viu correndo.

_ Vovô! Nós vimos a criatura mais incrível de toda a minha vida! – exclamei quando me aproximei dele ofegante.

_ Nós? – perguntou confuso.

_ Quer dizer eu. Bom não importa. O senhor já deve ter visto, mas nossa. Foi simplesmente fantástico! Parecia um cavalo, mas um cavalo alado, e então a cabeça dele não era de uma cavalo era de uma pássaro e ele tinha bicos enormes e pontudos! E os olhos dele! Minha nossa pareciam luas de tão grandes e brilhantes.

Eu devia ter falado tudo muito rápido, porque vovô apenas riu e me pediu para respirar fundo.

_ Agora, creio que o que você viu, foi um hipogrifo. E eu me lembro bem de ter pedido para que você ficasse longe do bosque.

Foi impossível não corar envergonhada. Afinal eu tinha desobedecido à regra durante toda a semana e quando eu finalmente a cumpro sou descoberta.

_ Eu não entrei no bosque. -** Ao menos não hoje – **foi no lago. Estava chegando para fazer a curva quando ele saiu de dentro do bosque.

Vovô pareceu preocupado naquele momento.

_ Ele te viu?

Neguei com a cabeça.

_ me escondi atrás de uma arvore e só depois que ele abriu aquelas asas negras imensas e voou para longe que eu voltei correndo.

_ você disse negras?

Consenti.

_ Bem, então creio que você é mais sortuda do que pensávamos. Hipogrifos negros são extremamente raros. Se não me engano os registros de alguém ver esse animal é a cada 50 anos. Não tenho certeza.

**Ow! O que isso significa? Que a sorte resolveu sorrir para nós?**

_ Entre e conte ao seu pai e ao Gui. Eles vão poder lhe dar mais informações. Aliás você devia barganhar por informações. – disse com uma pequena piscada.

Nós nos sentíamos uma criança, porque no instante em que rompi pela porta praticamente me joguei sobre Charlie.

_ Ow! Bom dia para você também! – brincou me segurando pela cintura.

_ você não faz ideia do que eu vi perto do lago agora pela manhã! – exclamei me segurando para saltar no lugar.

Seu sorriso morreu alguns centímetros e seu semblante ficou preocupado.

_ O que você viu?

_ não precisa se preocupar. Eu contei ao vovô e ele disse até para barganhar a informação com você e o tio Gui. Então é uma coisa boa certo?

_ Escutei alguém falar Tio Gui? – perguntou entrando na cozinha seguido de sua esposa. Fleur. Eu acho que era esse o nome dela.

_ Ellie viu alguma coisa no lago agora pela manhã e papai disse para ela barganhar informação conosco. – esclareceu Charlie.

_ Bem. Então diga. O que você viu?

_ eu vi um.. um...

_Como é mesmo o nome do bicho?_

_**Hilo... gibo.. .rijo... não sei. É um nome estranho.**_

_ Esqueci. É um nome estranho. Mas o vovó disse que ele é extremamente raro e que só é visto há cada 50 anos.

_ bem, tem vários animais raros. Descreva-o. – incentivou Tio Gui.

_ Ele tem corpo de cavalo e asas enormes, mas a cabeça dele é de um pássaro e os bicos também são enorme e ele é todo preto! – exclamei.

_ Espera. Você disse preto? você quer dizer negro ou escuro quando se está na sombra? – perguntou Charlie.

_ Preto. Preto. Negro. E ele não estava na sombra. Estava tomando água perto do lago.

_ O que você viu é um hipogrifo.

_ isso! – exclamei reconhecendo o nome. – hipogrifo. O que diabos é isso?

Eles riram.

_ bem, hipogrifos são animais dóceis e gentis, quando são cortejados, eles não gostam de agressividade e muito menos de ser desafiados. – explicou Charlie.

_ A penugem normal é branca ou gelo, e hipogrifos negros são extremamente raros. Papai tem razão é uma grande informação.

_ Quem viu Um hipogrifo Negro? – perguntou Tia Angelina entrando na cozinha.

_ A Ellie. Próximo ao lago. – respondeu Tio Gui.

_ Minha nossa e você está bem? – perguntou me olhando de cima em baixo.

_ Estou. Na verdade ele não me viu, fiquei assustada com o animal e me escondi.

**Eu não fiquei assustada!** – protestou Ella.

_ Por essas bandas, é extremamente raro que se veja um hipogrifo, quem dirá um hipogrifo negro. Temo de avisar o departamento de controle de criaturas mágicas do ministério. – disse Tio Percy que já estava sentando na mesa.

_ Ministério? – perguntei confusa.

_ O ministério da magia é como o governo para os trouxas. Ele possui divisões que administram o nosso mundo. Tirando Fred e George que são donos de uma loja, e eu que trabalho com dragões na Romênia, Gui e Fleur que trabalham no gringotes todo o restante da família trabalha em departamentos do ministério da magia.

_ E o que eles fazem exatamente?

_ Bom. Hermione, Harry, Gina e Rony são aurores. Audrey, Percy e Holly trabalhavam na divisão administrativa. E Angelina trabalha na divisão de recepção e atendimento. – respondeu Charlie.

_ O que São aurores?

_ uma espécie de policia. – respondeu Hermione entrando na cozinha. – Bom Dia. você dormiu bem essa noite. – não era uma pergunta.

_ obrigada. Acho que meu cérebro meio que pifou com tanta informação de uma única vez, nem deu tempo dos pesadelos aparecerem. – disse com um dar de ombros.

Seus olhos se tornaram carinhosos e compreensivos e por instantes me perguntar se ela sabia o que acontecia comigo? Tive a sensação que não.

_ Quem viu um hipogrifo negro? – perguntou Tio Harry entrando na cozinha abraçado a tia Gina.

_ Ellie. No lago pela manhã. – respondeu tio Ron de sua cadeira e só então me dei conta de que ele estivera ali o tempo todo. Mas olhando para ele percebi que mais parecia estar dormindo sentado, do que realmente prestando atenção na conversa. Me enganei completamente.

_ Credo! Quem está fedendo? – perguntou Dominique fazendo uma careta.

Foi impossível não corar envergonhada.

_ Sou eu. Acabei de chegar da corrida. Desculpe.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e foi se sentar do outro lado da mesa.

_ é melhor eu subir para tomar banho antes que eu me envergonhe mais. – falei saindo de fininho.

_ Ellie, você não disse o que quer pela informação! – lembrou Charlie.

Dei de ombros.

_ Não sei o que pedir. Deixa em haver. Quando eu pensar em algo. Eu falo.

_ Então pense em algo bem grande, porque a conta vai ser divida no meio. Não se esqueça! – exclamou Tio Gui e Charlie deu um tapa em seu ombro.

_ Quer transformar minha filha em mercenária? – perguntou em tom de riso.

Tanto Ella quanto eu nos sentimos na lua. Escutar Charlie nos chamar de filha tão espontaneamente foi como o nascer de uma flor.

Tomei banho o mais rápido possível que consegui, tendo certeza de estar bem limpa, e corri escada abaixo, louca para me juntar a minha família para mais uma sessão de caos e informações dispersas.

Estava virando o corredor para o ultimo lance de escadas antes de chegar a sala quando um corpo apareceu a frente e eu estava tão rápido que não tive tempo de frear, o que me fez soltar um grito enquanto eu a pessoa rolávamos o restante da escada, embolados um no outro.

Por fim eu acabei com o corpo por cima da pessoa.

_ você está bem? – perguntei preocupa.

A pessoa que esbarrei era James. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a Expressão de dor e ficou assim por alguns instantes.

**Será que o matamos?**

_Lógico que não Ella. Ele está respirando._

Para confirmar meu pensamento ele soltou um ofego baixo seguido de um gemido de dor, ao tentar se mover.

Só então me dei conta de ainda estava deitada sobre ele.

**Ele tem um corpo bem firme não tem Ellie?**

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder a provocação de Ella, porque ela podia ler meus pensamentos e infelizmente eu tinha tido o rápido pensamento de concordar com ela. O que a fez gargalhar.

me sentei ao seu lado e coloquei a mão sobre sua face mexendo levemente em sua bochecha.

_ hei. James. Você está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

Ao som de minha voz ele abriu um olho e me encarou por instantes, me fazendo sorrir amarelo, então ele fechou e gemeu baixo de dor novamente.

_ Charlie! – gritei quando meus olhos viram a maneira como seu braço estava virado. Eu tinha quebrado o braço do garoto.

Ele deve ter tido identificado o pavor em minha voz, porque rapidamente saiu correndo da cozinha.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando para nós dois.

_ Eu colidi com ele enquanto corria pelo corredor e nós dois acabamos corredor abaixo e o braço dele quebrou. – afirmei indicando seu braço.

Ele soltou um suspiro baixo.

_ Gina! Vem cá um instante! – chamou Charlie.

_ James. Diz alguma coisa. Por favor? Eu quebrei mais alguma coisa? – perguntei preocupa e me movi de maneira a colocar sua cabeça em meu colo.

_ Acho que só meu ego... – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Soltei um suspiro de alivio.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina e ao ver o filho no chão ela não parecia nem preocupada ou surpresa.

_ Quebrei o braço. E por favor se alguém perguntar diz não foi porque rolamos a escada. Isso vai acabar com minha reputação. – pediu James olhando para mim.

Gina revirou os olhos e puxou a varinha do bolso, enquanto Charlie apenas suprimia um riso.

Imagina se eu iria negar um pedido do cara que eu tinha quebrado o braço.

Tia Gina virou o braço dele na posição correta o que o fez soltar um arfar baixo e esconder o rosto entre minhas pernas e eu apenas mordi o lábio preocupada e acariciando seus cabelos enquanto via ela murmurar um feitiço e um pequeno estalo ser escutado do braço dele.

_ Prontinho Garanhão! – exclamou e estendeu a mão para ele.

Com um suspiro baixo, ele movimentou o braço e foi a minha vez de suspirar baixo em alivio.

Aceitando a mão de sua mãe ele se levantou em um pulo, limpando sua roupa no processo.

Aceitei a ajuda de Charlie e me levantei, meu olhar não saindo de James.

_ você realmente está bem? – perguntei ainda preocupada com o fato de ter quebrado qualquer outra coisa.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Ella assoviar em minha mente.

**Deslumbrante. Dá uma olhada nas coxas dele? Porque você não pede para verificar pessoalmente e dá uma apalpada?**

_Cala a boca Ella!_

_ Eu estou bem. Ellie. Só meu ego que foi atingido. Não diga nada há ninguém e tudo fica tranquilo. – disse dando uma pequena piscada.

Consenti, ainda nervosa por te-lo machucado.

_ Não fique assim Ellie. James é tão forte quanto um cavalo! – disse Charlie.

**E quando vou poder cavalgar?**

_ELLA! Ele é nosso primo! Para com a pouca vergonha! Que saco!_

**Qual é Ellie? O cara é um gato!**

_Não vou falar com você sobre isso novamente. Ele é nosso primo, então pare de fantasiar coisas obscenas! Isso está me deixando constrangida!_

Ella gargalhou, mas fez o que pedi.

Enquanto discutia com Ella, dei um pequeno sorriso amarelo para o comentário de Charlie e os segui para a cozinha.

_ O que foi aquele barulho agora a pouco? – perguntou Vovó fazendo um prato de panquecas voar em direção a mesa.

_ Eu rolei escada a baixo. – respondi, protegendo o fato que James tinha quebrado o braço.

_ Aparentemente eu estava no meio do caminho. – disse James sorrindo maroto para mim. O que me fez corar e o restante rir.

_ Você estão bem? – perguntou nos olhando preocupada.

Eu consenti e James deu de ombros.

_ vou sobreviver.

Logo todos estavam na mesa e a cozinha se tornou o caos que eu estava adorando participar e dessa vez eu fazia parte da conversa. Charlie e Tio Gui me fizeram repetir a história várias vezes, apesar de não haver muitos detalhes e foi muito divertido. Até meus primos pareciam empolgados com a história.

Depois do café da manhã Charlie, Gui e Percy decidiram ir até o lago para ver se achavam algum indicio do hipogrifo, enquanto Tia Hermione me levou para a biblioteca do vovó.

Nós conversamos sobre os livros que eu já tinha terminado de ler e ela me entregou mais alguns. _Animais Fantásticos e seu habitat de Newton Scamander _e _Enciclopédia de Criaturas Mágicas pelo Ministério da Magia._

_ Bom, agora que você parece bem entrosada com tudo, não tenho uma noticia muito agradável para te dar.

Fiquei em silencio enquanto esperava ela continuar, e Hermione parecia desconcertada com o que ia dizer.

_ Bem, como responsável pelo seu caso, tive de comunicar ao ministério sobre você. Na verdade eu tive de comunicar ao meu superior.

Senti meu corpo endurecer sobre o banco.

**Ela contou sobre nosso dom para mais pessoas? Fofoqueira!**

_Cala a boca Ella, deixa ela terminar de falar._

_ E bom, meu superior é o Harry.

Pisquei o olhar confusa.

_ O tio Harry? – perguntei e ela consentiu com um pequeno sorriso e foi instantâneo o suspiro de alivio.

_ bem, mas se o detalhe é ficar em segredo não poderemos manter por muito tempo. Harry vai segurar o caso o máximo que puder, mas ele vai ter de enviar um relatório para o Ministro falando sobre o seu caso. Ë claro que vamos pedir sigilo. Mas eles vão querer fazer alguns testes com você. Saber o que você sabe, e definir se você é ou não um risco para você.

_ O que isso significa realmente Hermione? Eu vou virar algum tipo de cobaia? – perguntei nervosa.

**Só pode ser brincadeira! Chegarmos até aqui para virarmos cobaia? Qual o problema desse povo? Eles não são bruxos também?**

_ Ellie, Não sei como vai funcionar, porque por mais que procuramos informações sobre relatos parecidos com o seu, não vão aparecer tão rapidamente e bem. O seu Dom é diferente do nosso. O Fato de você estar relacionada há um assassinato complica ainda mais as coisas...

_ o que você quer dizer? – perguntei tentando ignorar a dor que começava a pulsar em meu peito com a menção sobre a morte de mamãe.

_ Eu só quero que você confie em nós. Porque precisamos saber exatamente como te proteger...

_Ela disse proteger. Então tem alguém atrás de nós... Ella o que isso significa? Que tem mais daquilo?_

**Eu não sei. Ellie.**

_ Hermione, você está me assustando. – confessei a olhando apavorada.

_ bem, eu não deveria. Só não quero que você fique assustada caso apareça algum auror aqui querendo conhecê-la e fazer testes, é claro que ficaremos sabendo antes. Ainda mais o Harry sendo o chefe.

_ Então o que você quer realmente?

_ Ellie, se houver mais uma coisa. Qualquer coisa que você deva me dizer. Você tem de dizer agora.

**O que isso significa?**

_Eu não sei. Ela parece tranquila em perguntar. Não como se especulasse segredos, mas apenas como se fizesse parte de perguntas. Entende?_

**Não. E não estou gostando dessa conversa.**

_Nem eu._

_ o que Charlie disse?

_ Ele gostou disso tanto quanto você, mas assim como garantimos há ele, estou garantindo há você. Sua segurança é prioridade.

_ Garantimos? Quem mais quer me fazer de cobaia?

_ Não é cobaia Ellie. Mas Gina, Ron, Harry e eu estamos trabalhando no caso juntos. E bem, devido aos fatos, seu pai também, mas não há muito que ele possa realmente fazer.

_ Eu deveria ficar com medo?

_ Não. De maneira alguma. Se houver algum risco você saberia.

_ Então não devo me preocupar? – perguntei confusa.

Hermione suspirou antes de negar.

_ Não. Eu só precisava deixar você informada e bom, responder qualquer pergunta que você queria.

**Pergunte há ela Ellie. Pergunte sobre a mamãe.**

_ isso incluí o caso da mamãe?

Ela negou, fazendo com que Ella bufasse e eu suspirasse.

_ desculpe. Só posso ir até um certo ponto.

**Insista!.**

_Vamos com calma Ella. Deixe Hermione ganhar um pouco de confiança em nós._

**Ou nós podemos invadir o escritório dela e procurar nos arquivos.**

_É espertinha, e você sabe onde fica?_

**Ok. Você venceu.**

_ Tem algo mais que você queria dizer, ou posso me retirar?

Hermione negou e eu agradeci pelos livros, e subi correndo para o quarto. Precisava de um espaço silencioso para pensar.

_ Você está bem? – perguntou Dominique me olhando por sobre sua revista bruxa com uma mulher na capa acenando efusivamente.

Consenti.

Guardei os livros sobre a cama, anotando mentalmente para lê-los depois do almoço, se alguma de nós tivesse cabeça suficiente para conseguir prestar atenção.

O motivo de manter Ella é segredo era que não fossemos tarjadas de loucas ou sejamos feito de cobaias e agora alguém quer nos conhecer e testar nossos poderes. Para onde diabos aquilo levaria?

**Nós fugimos. É simples Ellie.**

_Todos vão ficar preocupados conosco. Fugir não é a melhor solução._

**Ellie eu não vou e não vou deixar que sejamos trancadas dentro de um hospício!**

_Acha que também quero isso Ella? Eu sou você lembra! Mas fugir não é o melhor a se fazer. Sem falar que não quero me afastar de nossa família. Não agora que não precisamos esconder nossos poderes._

**Diga isso por você.**

_Ella. Eu só pedi um pouco de tempo! Eu vou dizer sobre você, por favor. Acha que também gosto do que acontece. Acha que é fácil ficar no controle o tempo todo, pensando e analisando cada movimento?_

**Ao menos você não está suprimida na cabeça de alguém sem saber quem você realmente é.**

_Pense um instante, eles só ficaram sabendo dos nossos poderes e já vamos receber um cara para analisar nossa sanidade e você ainda quer que eu diga sobre você?_

**Certo. Eu sei que você tem razão. Mas é frustrante da mesma maneira.**

_Eu sei. Você está dentro de mim lembra. E deveria saber mais do que ninguém que tudo que faço é para o beneficio das duas. Não apenas meu ou seu._

**Ok. Mas e agora o que faremos?**

_Por enquanto acho que nada. Hermione não disse que vai nos avisar? Então vamos esperar._

**Não há muito que possamos fazer realmente não é?**

Quando o almoço chegou, Ella e eu ainda estávamos com a conversa de Hermione na cabeça e apesar de estarmos em meio ao agradável caos, não estávamos realmente prestando atenção na conversa.

_ ELLIE! – gritou Roxanne a minha frente me fazendo dar um pulo no lugar.

Pisquei o olhar a olhando confusa. Todos olhavam para nós também confusos.

_ Desculpe, mas meia hora que estou falando com você e você só fica encarando o nada. Nem tocou na comida. – disse indicando o prato a frente.

Olhei para o prato e realmente estava vazio e olhando para as pessoas ao redor vi que todos nos olhavam.

Suspirei baixo.

_ Desculpe. Eu só..estava distraída... O que você falava? – perguntei tentando colocar a conversa mental de lado e prestar atenção no que ela falava.

_ Tio Charlie disse que você sabe dirigir, e bom Eu queria saber se você pode me ensinar. Vi um seriado uma vez sobre velocidade e pareceu bem legal.

**Eu posso ensiná-la. Vai ser divertido.**

**_**Claro. Só... precisamos de uma carro. – concordei indicando Charlie com a cabeça que me dava pequenos olhares de rabo de olho.

_ Tio Charlie você empresta o carro para Ellie me dar aulas? – perguntou sobre a gritaria.

Charlie concordou, mas seu olhar se fixando sobre o meu em uma pergunta muda que ele vivia me fazendo nos últimos dias.

_Você está bem?_

Consenti sabendo que não houvesse muito que eu pudesse dizer realmente.

_ Se você vai ensiná-la eu também quero! – exclamou Dominique.

_ Aulas grátis de carro? Estamos dentro! – disseram os gêmeos juntos o que me fez sorrir.

_ bem. Eu me interesso. – disse Fred com uma pequena piscadinha.

_ é mais veloz que uma vassoura? – perguntou James.

**Vassoura? Esse garoto tem milho ao invés de cérebro?**

_ Acho que sim. Quer dizer a menos que sua vassoura atinja mais de 150km/h. – disse em tom de brincadeira.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Isso é um desafio Thompson?

**Como ele sabe nosso sobrenome?**

_Não faço ideia._

_ Carro contra vassouras? Podem esquecer, é perigoso demais. – disse tio Harry e James fez uma careta.

_ espera. É sério? Esse negocio de vassouras? Quer dizer, os bruxos realmente voam em vassouras? – perguntei incrédula.

Eles consentiram como se eu fosse a aberração.

_ Impossível! Isso eu quero ver! – exclamei.

_ bem, nós vamos jogar quadribol agora a tarde, se quiser jogar.

_ Quadro o que? – perguntei confusa.

_ Quadribol. – respondeu Harry. – Acho que você vai gostar. Se você gosta de velocidade.

**Mal posso esperar.**

E ela mal pode esperar mesmo, porque quando todos terminaram de comer,Roxanne pediu para que eu os esperasse no quintal, enquanto eles iram buscar as vassouras e as bolas.

Quando voltaram todos carregavam vassouras customizadas por assim dizer. Algumas tinham adornamentos de ferro, outras pareciam antigas vassouras de piaçava. O que chegava a ser engraçado.

**Cara, eles realmente levam a sério esse negocio de bruxo.**

Foi com surpresa que ele montaram sobre as vassouras e ficaram a circular no ar ao nosso redor. As garotas se manterão no chão, enquanto os rapazes se exibiam no ar. Eu estava impressionada.

_ Victorie vai te explicar como se joga e vai ser a juíza do jogo. você vai acabar gostando. – disse Roxanne enquanto montava em sua vassoura e o restante das garotas, e ao que parece eles estavam se dividindo em dois times.

_ eles São exibidos então não se preocupe com eles. As regras básicas do jogo são o seguinte. – Disse se abaixando e abrindo a caixa, que continha quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes.

_ O quabribol é fácil de entender, mas não fácil de jogar. Cada time possui sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros. – enquanto falava ela pegou uma bola muito vermelha de tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol. – Essas bola se chama goles, os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam mantê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Está me acompanhado?

Consenti, sabendo que mesmo que não tivesse Ella parecia fascinada com o que ela falava.

_ Os artilheiros tem de acertar as bolas nos aros para fazer pontos. Entendi.

_ Agora tem outro jogador, um para cada lado que é chamado de goleiro. Ele tem voar em volta dos aros para impedir que o outro time marque pontos.

_ Um goleiro e um artilheiro. Certo. E as outras duas o que fazem? – perguntei indicando para as duas bolas pretas menores que as goles.

_ essas são balaços voam pelo ar, tentando fazer os jogadores cair das vassouras. E é por isso que cada time tem dois batedores. A missão deles é proteger o time e mandar os balaços para o outro time. Está entendo?

_ Acho que sim. – respondi com sinceridade ela franziu o cenho.

_ você vai entender melhor quando vê-los jogar. De qualquer jeito só tente ficar longe dos balaços.

_ E essa bola pequenina? – perguntei indicando a ultima bola na caixa.

_ Esta é o pomo de ouro, é a bola mais importante de todas. Ë muito difícil apanhar porque é veloz e pouco visível. A função dos apanhadores é agarrá-la antes do outro time. Quando isso acontece o time ganha cento e cinquenta pontos o que lhe dá praticamente a vitoria. Os apanhadores tem de jogar entre o campo todo, entre goles, balaços, batedores, goleiros. Tudo para pegar o pomo. Quando é pego o jogo acaba.

_ E o tempo? Nada cronometra?

_ Não. Quanto mais rápido um apanhador pega o pomo, mais rápido o jogo termina. Já chegou acontecer de o jogo levar dias ou até meses.

_ Minha nossa. – suspirei.

_ mas, nós não jogamos com o pomo, primeiro porque vovó não deixa e segundo porque se o soltássemos nesse campo aberto levaria milhares de horas para conseguir encontrá-lo, e nós jogamos por diversão. Então.

_ Certo. Acho que entendi.

Ela sorriu.

_Você deveria ficar atrás da linha amarela se quiser ficar longe dos balaços, já aconteceu deles correrem para casa, então se algum vier na sua direção, corre ou saia da frente. Acredite ser atingida por um balaço é muito dolorido.

Consentindo fiz o que ela pediu e fui me sentar próximo a casa, em um banco de madeira que ficava embaixo de uma árvore. Ansiosa por ver o jogo.

O jogo parecia interessante e Ella teve de dar o braço a torcer que poderia ser mais emocionante do que uma racha de carro. Mas nunca que ela diria aquilo em voz alta, ainda mais para James.

E especialmente ele parecia estar se exibindo pois a cada ponto que ele marcava,fazia acrobacias no ar. E após a terceira comemoração ficou obvio que ele estava se mostrando para Ella. O que nós fez rir.

**Tem alguém interessado em nós... – **cantarolou e eu revirei os olhos.

_Ele é nosso primo Ella. Fica calada._

O jogo parecia que nunca ia acabar e nem mais nada para fazer, fiquei vendo-os jogar e para minha sorte nenhum dos balaços veio em minha direção.

_ Oi. Posso me sentar? – perguntou Charlie de repente aparecendo ao meu lado e nos fazendo dar um pulo no lugar. – desculpe.

_ Claro. Sente. – falei chegando para o lado de modo que ele pudesse se sentar ao meu lado.

_ Então... gostando do jogo?

_ é diferente. Acho que a palavra bruxo ganha mais sentido ao vê-los voar nas vassouras. – respondi com sinceridade.

**Os garotos podiam fazer um time dos de camisa e os sem camisa. **

_Cala boca Ella._

_ Um pouco. Então Hermione falou com você.

Não era uma pergunta, então não em atrevi a responder. Apenas consenti.

Ele suspirou baixo.

_ Ellie. Vou confirmar o que ela te disse, a sua segurança é nossa prioridade.

_ Eu sei... – suspirei. – só que não quero ser um rato de laboratório.

_ você não vai ser. Pelo que Harry explicou provavelmente eles querem saber apenas se você é plenamente capaz de controlar seus poderes.

_ E se eles quiserem intervir? Ou me acharem um risco para a sociedade e... – disparei a falar apavorada.

_ Ellie! – exclamou segurando firme em minhas mãos. – Não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer há você.

Não havia como não acreditar em suas palavras. Diferente de Hermione, Charlie parecia seguro em suas palavras e aquilo nos deu mais segurança.

_ Obrigada. Charlie.

Ele apenas me abraçou acariciando meus cabelos com carinho. E eu retribui o abraço suspirando baixo ao escutar as batidas de seu coração.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oláaa... como _eu gostaria,_ um capitulo mais rapido, juro que tentei postar antes, mas não consegui, em compensação a meta é que todos os dias dessa semana tenha caps... torçam para o meu pc não pifar...Aaa..só para constar, eu tive de dar uma viajada em alguns fatos, para dar inicio há um fato que acontece mais afrente... mas não conto mais que isso!. Hehe...

_**Andro_no_hana:**_ Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu adorei... Que bom que você está gostando e acompanhando... fico contente com isso e muito feliz, obrigada pelos elogios...

_Baisers!_

**_Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews_**


	5. Cap5  Teste e Hogwarts

_**Cap. V – Teste e Hogwarts.**_

Pov's Ellie.

_ VICTORIE PARA DE ROUBAR CARALHO!

Foi impossível não cair na gargalhada com o grito do James.

Quadribol tinha se tornado melhor do que jogos de futebol, principalmente quando Teddy não estava no time de James, porque Victorie tendia a roubar para o time do namorado o que deixava James furioso.

Ele gritava palavrões e uma vez chegou a correr de vassoura atrás de Victorie de tão furioso que ele ficou, foi hilário vê-los em perseguição ele com a varinha apontada para ela, enquanto ela corria as gargalhadas. Mas mesmo assim todas as vezes eles a chamavam de volta para ser a juíza.

Outra coisa engraçada era ver os Gêmeos jogando em times diferentes, eles faziam tantas coisas juntos que quando não estavam jogando juntos acabavam fazendo jogadas ensaiadas e fazendo gols contras o que deixava todo mundo confuso e bravo.

E lá vinham mais palavrões.

Eles normalmente jogavam depois do almoço, então enquanto eles jogavam e Ella assistia, eu ficava lendo os livros que Hermione me emprestava. Absorver o Máximo de informações estava me deixando praticamente esgotada mentalmente o que era bom, já que os pesadelos tinham acabado e isso já faziam três dias.

O tempo era realmente uma coisa muito divertida.

_ JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. SE EU ESCUTAR MAIS UM PALAVRÃO VOCÊ FICA DE CASTIGO PELO RESTO DAS FÉRIAS MOCINHO!

Mais legal que vê-lo xingar era ver tia Gina gritar com ele e era como se um anjinho dominasse seu corpo e ele fazia uma careta tão engraçada quando levava bronca que quase fazia Ella rolar no chão de tanto rir.

Os adultos tinham de trabalhar eventualmente, o que fazia com que a casa ficasse vazia a maior parte do tempo depois da primeira semana e eu pude me aproximar melhor dos meus primos.

Fred era uma cara muito inteligente e divertido e acredite ele tinha uma lábia muito boa. Por muito pouco ele não me convenceu a fazer um tornado ao redor dele para ele ver o quão alto ele poderia ir. Por sorte vovó Molly escutou nossa conversa e me proibiu de fazer isso.

Ella não gostou da proibição.

Sean e Jordan faziam tudo juntos. Eles eram como forças da naturezas, angelicais e doces, mas por trás de cada ação tinham uma má ação, estavam sempre pregando peças e deixando vovó de cabelos em pé. Vovô Arthur disse que Tio Fred e Tio George eram iguaizinhos há eles na adolescência.

James era de longe o cara mais exibido e metido a garanhão. Sabe o tipo de cara simpático, bom de lábia e que tem um sorriso matador? Bom ele definitivamente podia ser classificado como matador com cérebro, porque ele era muito inteligente.

Albus era um doce de garoto, inteligente e bom de conversa, ele era tímido e um pouco acanhado, mas era tão bonzinho que eu podia apostar que sua reputação com as garotas deveria ser tão alta quanto a do irmão.

Louis parecia estar apaixonado por mim. Ele viva suspirando pelos cantos e estava sempre disposto a me ajudar no que fosse. Ella tinha apelidado ele de cachorrinho. Mas também era um garoto legal e simpático e falava Francês com uma fluência impecável.

Hugo era um garoto bem legal também. Ele aprontava como Sean e George, mas era mais contido, também era visto como o neto preferido da vovó por ser o mais novo. O que era engraçado já que ele e Lilly tinham apenas alguns dias de diferença.

Lilly tinha se tornado mais dócil com o passar dos dias, nós até conversamos sobre música, mas não significava que ela tinha decidido ser minha amiga. Mas eu sabia que ela era uma garota legal.

Rose era simpática e muito inteligente. E as vezes ela soltava algumas frases de efeito, o que mostrava claramente que ela era filha de Hermione.

Roxanne tinha se tornado uma grande amiga. Ela era extrovertida e nunca tinha medo de falar o que pensava.

Dominique era legal, mas ela infelizmente era a típica garota sem cérebro. Ou bruxa-sem-cérebro. Tudo que ela pensava era em moda e visual. E quando não estava pensando em si mesma e nas fofocas do mundo bruxo, estava tentando fazer com que as pessoas aderissem ao seu estilo, lhe dizendo o que vestir.

Victorie e Teddy eram legais, mas eles sempre sumiam a maior parte do dia quando não estavam jogando conosco, o que era divertido porque quando a vovó ia procurá-los todos mentiam dizendo que eles estavam em um lugar que eles não estavam.

Molly e Lucy eram duas garotas muito fofas, mas muito birrentas, quando não tinham o que queriam era só chorar e rolar no chão implorando por atenção.

Na sexta-feira, todos decidiram em fazer uma fogueira no quintal, assar marchimelos e contar histórias o que estava me deixou extasiada de prazer, eles contaram sobre a guerra, sobre magos famosos e também tentaram contar histórias de terror, mas apenas Molly e Lucy ficaram apavoradas.

Acho que vovó não quis me assustar contando algo realmente macabro, então foi fácil identificar quando o que ele dizia era mentira, porque ele dava um pequeno sorriso.

Foi Apenas na segunda-feira que as coisas ficaram sérias para valer. Hermione e Harry me chamaram após o jantar e me informaram que no dia seguinte, após o almoço que um Auror estaria vindo até A Toca para testar minhas habilidades e mandar um relatório para o ministro da magia.

Aquilo me deixou uma pilha de nervos.

_ você quer se acalmar! você vai furar o chão! – exclamou Dominique enquanto nós preparávamos para dormir.

Tentei me manter calma, mas até Ella estava nervosa o que fazia com que ficássemos extremamente nervosas.

Não foi até que vovó me deu um chá com sonífero que eu apaguei no mundo dos sonhos. Aparentemente ficar andando para cima e para baixo pela casa não estava deixando ninguém dormir.

Assim que despertei pela manhã corri para minha caminhada matinal e dessa vez eu sabia que teria de esgotar minhas pernas até que estivesse realmente calma para aguentar o tempo até o almoço.

Mitchell Murray era um bruxo de trajes formais que exalava responsabilidade. Ele era careca e usava óculos grossos o que lhe dava um ar de seriedade ainda maior. Ele chegou A Toca, logo após o almoço pontualmente e quase me fez cair no chão tamanho o susto que levei quando ele simplesmente saiu pela lareira.

Hermione já tinha me explicado sobre as viagens por lareiras e todos os outros meios de transporte dos bruxos, mas não amenizou o susto.

_ Boa Tarde. – cumprimentou a todos cordialmente.

Meus primos tinham sido enxotados para os andares de cima, e meus tio também e apenas meus avós, Charlie, Hermione e Harry estavam ali comigo, mas nenhum deles pareciam estar tão confiante o que não me deixava tranquila.

Após explicar o procedimento de como seriam realizados os testes, ele pediu para que o restante nos deixasse a sós na sala enquanto ele me fazia as perguntas.

Basicamente elas consistiam nas mesmas que eles fizeram quando descobriram sobre meus poderes. O que sabia fazer, como sabia fazer, desde de quando. Quem tinha me ensinado, se haviam outros como eu, até onde iam meus poderes.

Tentei ser o mais objetiva possível, mas as coisas começaram a se complicar quando as perguntas se direcionaram para a minha mãe.

_ Nós sabemos sobre o caso Senhorita Thompson e não estou lhe perguntando isso como uma acusação, mas o que matou sua mãe foi uma criatura mágica e por acaso teria ver com o descontrole de seus poderes?

Eu senti o chão abaixo de mim sumir.

**Mas que porra é essa? O cara está nos acusando de matar nossa mãe?**

**_ **Senhor Murray. Você está me perguntado se eu matei minha mãe? – perguntei descrente.

_ Em outras palavras. Sim.

**BATE NELE! Soca a cara dele! Enche ele de porrada Ellie! Quem esse idiota pensa que é?**

**_ **O SENHOR FICOU MALUCO! – explodi de raiva.

O homem me olhou como se eu não tivesse gritado na cara dele e apenas ajeitou seus óculos sobre o nariz, me dando ainda mais raiva dele.

**Cara idiota! Estúpido! Ellie me deixe ficar no comando! Dois segundos e eu mostro para ele como minha mão pode ser macia!**

_ O que acontece? – perguntou Hermione entrando na sala junto com Harry.

_ esse... esse homem! – exclamei me controlando para não xingá-lo. – está dizendo que eu matei minha mãe!

No minuto seguinte Charlie estava ali também.

_ Senhorita Thompson foi apenas uma pergunta.

_ O caralho que foi! – exclamei furiosa.

_ Ellie se acalme. – disse Charlie se encaminhando até mim.

_ me acalmar? Como você quer que eu me acalme se esse homem está me perguntando se eu matei minha mãe? – questionei furiosa.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou com força.

_ Mitchell você não está aqui para investigar o caso. Se atenha apenas aos poderes de Ellie. – disse tio Harry com um olhar ameaçador que fez o homem se mostrar desconfortável.

_ muito bem. Então vamos para os testes práticos. – disse o homem se levantando. – podemos ir lá para fora?

Eles consentiram e o seguiram, enquanto eu tentava nós acalmar sob o abraço de Charlie.

_ Ellie. Se você se descontrolar na frente dele pode passar a impressão errada. Ignore tudo que ele disser que for a respeito de sua mãe. ok?

Consenti.

**Esquece o controle. Soca a cara dele se ele falar mais um "a" sobre a mamãe.**

Quando chegamos ao quintal, ele me pediu para fazer coisas simples, como levitação e a propagação de calor, redemoinhos de ventos, construções de terra. Mistura de elementos. Teste simples para o meu controle.

_ muito bem senhorita Thompson, já tenho a noção do que seu poder consiste. Agora eu preciso saber até onde ele vai. E vou deixar a seu cargo que me mostre seu controle. Afinal eu não faço ideia do que poderei pedir se vai estar ao seu alcance ou não.

_ Como o que? – perguntei confusa.

_ Qualquer coisa. Algo que mostre seu controle sobre os elementos e o quão largo é sua extensão sobre ele. Sem colocar qualquer um de nós em perigo.

Coloquei o cérebro para funcionar. Ella também e diversas situações passavam por nossas cabeças, mas nenhuma parecia realmente funcionar.

**Nós vamos ter de trabalhar juntas.**

_O que quer dizer?_

**Quero dizer que sei de algo. Mas vai precisar da sua concentração e do meu fluxo de energia.**

_Ella não podemos colocar as pessoas ao redor em perigo._

**Eu sei. Mas também precisamos mostrar para esse idiota que você tem controle suficiente sobre nossos poderes e que não matamos a mamãe.**

_No que você está pensando?_

**Em algo grande e troca simultânea de corpos.**

_O que?Ficou maluca?_

**Um redemoinho de elementos.**

_Ficou maluca? Não posso controlar algo tão grande._

**Lógico que pode. Bom eu posso. Só não posso suprimi-los. Mas você pode.**

_Vai exigir uma enorme quantidade de energia, Eu posso desmaiar._

**Se você desmaiar depois que suprimir a energia, então eu assumo o controle e ele nem vai perceber.**

_Ë arriscado._

**Mas é a única maneira.**

_Me deixe pensar..._

_ Senhorita Thompson. Não tenho o dia inteiro.

**Ellie. É a nossa chance. Vamos.**

_Mas e se na troca nós desequilibrarmos a estabilidade._

**Se nós trocarmos de corpos quando eu começar a suprimir então temos o tempo exato de você voltar e suprimir tudo de modo que ele não vai ter expandido mais do que alguns metros.**

_Metros podem queimar tudo em volta._

**Então teremos matado a mamãe.**

Meu olhar correu para o homem a minha frente que claramente parecia não acreditar em minha habilidade. Poderia ser minha mente, mas algo dentro de mim vibrava sob seu olhar de desdenho. _Assassina._

Olhei para Charlie, meus tios e meus avós que estavam próximo a porta e meus primos que viam tudo das janelas. Talvez se eu conseguisse provar que era capaz, eu finalmente poderia suprir meus próprios medos.

**Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra Ellie. O fato deles não confiar plenamente em nós vem da convivência.**

_Eu sei. Só.. esquece...você tem razão. Esse homem não pode nós acusar de algo que Não fizemos._

_**É isso ai garota!**_

_ Já sei o que fazer, mas vamos precisar ir para o outro lado da casa. – informei indicando o campo aberto de Quadribol.

Ele consentiu.

_ Charlie, vocês poderiam fazer desaparecer os arcos do campo? Não quero destruí-los. – afirmei com um sorriso amarelo.

Apesar do olhar de cuidado e desconfiança, ele assentiu com a varinha e os arcos murcharam até o chão.

**_ **O que vai fazer Ellie? – perguntou Hermione.

_ Algo que vai fazer esse idiota repensar sobre meu controle. – afirmei indicando o homem de terno sobre o ombro.

_ Ellie! – ralhou Charlie.

_ Por favor, eu preciso que vocês se afastem até a casa, de preferência fiquem dentro dela.

_ Ellie, não vá colocar sua vida em risco. – pediu Charlie.

Consenti.

_ Vou precisar de seu isqueiro, e um balde com água, e uma placa de metal com um centro no meio. – pedi.

Caminhamos até o centro do campo e fiquei parada de modo que estava frente ao homem. Acenando com a varinha, Charlie, Hermione e Harry me deram o que pedi e eu instrui o homem a ficar sobre a placa de metal e segurar firme o centro.

_ O que vai fazer? – perguntou enquanto eu colocava o balde ao meu lado.

Fechando os olhos, respirei fundo, antes de sentir o comichão na nuca e sentir o puxão para dentro de mim mesma, ficando a espreita dos pensamentos de Ella.

_**o que vou fazer é um redemoinho de elementos e você vai borrar nas calças de medo.**

_Ella! Não amedronte o homem!_

Ela ignorou minha ordem e jogou o balde no chão fazendo a água subir e ficar rodando sobre a palma de sua mão. Com a outra mão girou o punho fazendo uma roda de vento e indicou com o dedo a ficar sobre o redemoinho de água. Retirando o isqueiro do bolso ela jogou para o homem que o pegou.

**_ Acenda.** – ordenou e fez a chama vir até sua palma livre a expandindo até ficar do tamanho exato dos outros elementos e o fazendo girar e ficando acima do vento.

_É uma combinação perigosa Ella! _

Mas ela me ignorou novamente e abriu a palma livre para o chão da terra , abrindo uma grande cratera no chão, enquanto a terra girava, ela o dividiu em cinco camadas, colocando terra entre os elementos, distinguindo o que era o que.

_ esse é o seu controle? – perguntou o Homem sem tirar os olhos do redemoinho acima de nossas cabeças.

Ella sorriu maquiavelicamente com uma explosão de vento, abriu os braços extinguindo todo o redemoinho para fora deles os colocando no centro de uma especie de furacão de elementos. Girando os pulsos, ela fez com que os elementos se misturassem e girassem há uma velocidade impressionante concentrando o vendo para o centro do núcleo de modo que o vento era jogado para cima e não em direção a casa.

**_ Isso está bom para você? **

Perguntou em deboche para o homem de terno que estava agarrado ao cetro e olhava tudo apavorado.

**Ellie. Vou começar a suprimir se prepare.**

_Assim que você fechar os olhos. _

Me colocando de pé mentalmente, fiz os mesmos gestos que ela estava fazendo de modo que quando ela fechou os olhos, eu já estava no comando.

Curvando as mãos puxei todos os elementos de volta, suprimindo toda a energia que tinha sido expandida e recebendo toda a carga de velocidade.

Fui ao chão caindo, de joelhos e com os punhos fechados, no instante em que a magia se dissipou no ar.

Sentia as coisas ao redor rodarem, e uma imensa falta de ar, era como se eu tivesse corrido milhares de km, Todo o meu corpo estava extremamente dolorido, e mentalmente confuso.

Foi só quando senti os braços de Charlie me sacudirem gritando meu nome, é que me dei conta do quão próximo de desmaiar estava.

Respirando fundo, ignorei minhas dores e fiz menção de me levantar.

_ Ellie, o que foi que você fez? – ralhou Charlie.

_ Eu estou bem. Só preciso ficar de pé. – informei ignorando sua frase e as mãos estendidas para me ajudar.

Tínhamos de provar para o homem que éramos capaz.

_ Está bom para você? – perguntei olhando para o homem agarrado ao cetro. Teria rido se não estivesse tão cansada.

O homem não disse qualquer palavra apenas ficou olhando de olhos arregalados, enquanto se endireitava e tentava transparecer um pouco de dignidade.

_ isso foi...muito..bem...ministrado. – disse organizando sua gravata.

O olhei incrédula.

**Manda ele se foder! Isso foi a coisa mais irada que ele já viu na vida dele! Idiota!**

_Ella como você está?_

**Não muito melhor que você. Preciso comer e descansar.**

Meu estomago roncou.

_É eu também._

Nós rimos mentalmente, enquanto eu respirava fundo.

_ Vovó, estou com fome. Tem alguma coisa? – perguntei me virando para ela que estava atrás de mim junto com vovô Arthur os dois parecendo que estavam vendo um fantasma.

Ela ficou me olhando como se não me conhecesse, por fim deu um pequeno sorriso compreensivo e abriu os braços vindo me abraçar sufocadamente.

_ Nunca mais faça isso mocinha! Quer nos matar do coração! – ralhou me apertando contra ela.

_ Vovó! Está me sufocando! – exclamei mal me aguentando em pé.

Ela me soltou e colocou meu braço sobre seu ombro.

_ vem, vou fazer as panquecas mais gostosas que você já comeu na vida.

Sem me importar com o idiota engravatado, me arrastei, literalmente, sobre meu pés até a cozinha.

No instante em que pisei dentro da cozinha um par de braços finos colidiu comigo, nos levando ao chão.

_ Você foi maravilhosa! – exclamou Roxy sobre mim. Seu sorriso extremamente largo.

_ Roxanne! Saia de cima da sua prima agora! – mandou vovó e ela fez isso me estendendo a mão.

Meu corpo ardeu ao tentar movimentá-lo eu ri.

_ acho que não consigo mover nem mais um músculo. – disse rindo.

Sean e Jordan apareceram em meu campo de visão e colocando os braços sobre meu corpo e me levaram até uma das cadeiras me colocando sentada. Foi só então que vi que todo o restante da família estava ali. Me olhando radiantes.

Meu estomago roncou, fazendo todos rirem.

_ ELLIE THOMPSON! VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA? – gritou Hermione furiosa entrando no minuto seguinte pela porta da cozinha seguida de Harry e Charlie que não pareciam menos desgostosos.

Suspirei.

_ Podem dizer, foi a coisa mais legal, incrível, maneira que vocês já viram na vida não foi? – perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

_ você está tentando se matar? – exigiu Hermione.

_ Hermione. você pode gritar outra hora? Falar está me deixando tonta e tudo que eu preciso agora é comer e fechar os olhos, porque se eu não dormir vou desmaiar antes mesmo de você chegar a segunda frase do seu monologo de fúria.

Algo em minha frase pareceu desconcerta-la, mas ajudou, pois ela não falou nada.

Foi com gemidos baixos de dor que eu consegui mover minhas mãos e comer sete panquecas da vovó, antes de não ter qualquer energia e fechar os olhos, caindo na escuridão.

* * *

A primeira coisa que senti quando acordei foi fome. Depois notei que a claridade estava alta e olhando para o relógio vi suspirei ao ver que passava das nove horas da manhã. Eu tinha virado o dia.

_Ella você ainda está dormindo?_

**Acabei de acordar. Estou morta de fome.**

_Quer ir correr?_

**Não. Quero comer.**

_Ótimo eu também._

Saltando da cama, corri até o banheiro afim de fazer minhas higiene pessoal, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e descer para tomar café. Não foi até que entrei na cozinha que me dei conta do quão faminta estávamos.

_ Bom dia família! – gritei por sobre o caos.

Todos pararam de falar o que me deixou constrangida. Mas responderam bom dia alegremente.

Roxanne indicou a cadeira ao lado dela e Charlie e fui me sentar entre eles, após receber um beijo e um bom dia dos meus avós.

_ Como se sente? – perguntou Charlie.

_ Faminta. – respondi com sinceridade. – quanto tempo dormi?

_ Quase três dias. – respondeu Roxy, me fazendo engasgar.

_ Está falando sério? – perguntei olhando para Charlie que consentiu.

_ No instante que você terminou a sétima panqueca você desabou sobre o prato. – disse Sean.

_ Foi engraçado, seu rosto ficou cheio de calda de mel. – disse Jordan.

Dei um sorriso amarelo.

_Nunca mais vamos fazer isso Ella._

**Fale isso por você. Foi extremamente irado.**

_ Então como foi? – perguntou Fred.

_ Como foi o que? – perguntei me servindo de três panquecas.

_ Dentro do redemoinho. – explicou.

**Extremamente prazeroso, como ter os mundo nas mãos e fazer o idiota borrar as calças.**

_ legal. Só envolve muito energia.

_ Ellie, o que você fez foi perigoso. você já tinha feito isso antes? – perguntou Hermione.

Eu neguei.

_ Na verdade foi a primeira vez. – confessei.

**Totalmente irado. Mal posso esperar pela segunda.**

_ Ellie você não podia ter feito aquilo! Te fez gastar tanta energia que você quase morreu.

_ Não exagera tia. Ela só dormiu por três dias. – disse Lilly.

Aparentemente meu redemoinho tinha servido para ganhar sua simpatia, porque ela sorria amigavelmente para mim.

**Meu redemoinho.**

_Jura que você vai dar para ficar com ciúmes?_

**Apenas coma Ellie.**

_ De qualquer maneira. Hermione tem razão, o que fez foi perigoso Ellie. Me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso novamente. – disse Charlie me olhando sério.

_ Eu prometo. Não é como se eu tivesse pretensão de fazer realmente.

**Bem, você não pode falar por mim!.**

Revirei os olhos com seu comentário e me foquei em comer, definitivamente minha fome era de quase três dias.

_ Por Merlim! você só come! – exclamou Dominique quando entrou novamente na cozinha.

Ela já tinha terminado de comer e tinha saído dali quando voltou eu ainda estava comendo.

_ Que foi? Eu estou com fome.

_ Foram 23 panquecas. – disse Sean.

_ e 22 copos de suco. – completou Jordan.

Apesar de ser constrangedor te-los ao meu lado me admirando enquanto eu comia, também era divertido.

_ Quer entrar na aposta? – perguntou Fred.

_ Quanta idiotice. Roxy, onde está sua blusa roxa? – perguntou se virando para Roxy que também estava ali participando da aposta.

Depois da panqueca de numero 15, eles fizeram uma aposta. Os lances estavam.: Fred: 20 - Sean: 27 - Jordan: 26 - Teddy: 17 - Victorie: 19 - Lilly: 21 - Albus: 25 - James: 24 - Hugo: 27 - Louis: 22 - Rose: 18 - Roxy: 23.

_ quem está ganhando? – perguntou Dominique com uma careta.

_ Roxy. Mas Albus, James, Sean, Jordan e Hugo estão no páreo. – respondeu Fred.

Dominique apenas revirou os olhos enquanto eu continuava a comer. Fazendo Roxy soltar um suspiro de frustração quando passei para a próxima.

_ você vai passar mal. – advertiu Rose.

_ Na verdade eu acho que já estou chegando ao meu limite. Quem está ganhando? – perguntei terminando de comer a panqueca.

_ Eu. – respondeu James. – e você me deve essa Ellie.

Gemi baixo, me lembrando do episodio na escada.

_ Certo, Ellie chega de comer! Já comeu demais! – exclamou vovó Molly entrando na cozinha e roubando o prato de panquecas os meninos praguejaram.

_ Obrigada vovó! você é demais! – exclamou James recebendo o dinheiro das apostas.

_ Hey! Eu fiz todo o trabalho! – reclamei.

_ Te levo para dar uma volta no cabo da minha vassoura depois. – disse com uma piscadinha descarada.

**Você entendeu o duplo sentido da frase? Eu entendi.**

_Cala a boca Ella._

Vovó Molly nos expulsão da cozinha e nós fomos para a sala, já que o dia era de chuva e não podíamos ir la fora.

Suspirei me sentando ao lado de Roxy no sofá.

_ O que se faz em dia de chuva? – perguntei me sentindo sonolenta.

_ Normalmente jogamos xadrez de bruxo, ou cada um vai fazer uma coisa. Não tem nada realmente para fazer nas férias de verão. – respondeu Lilly.

_ Escuta, as cartas de Hogwarts já não deveriam ter chegado? – perguntou Victorie.

Eles consentiram.

_ Cartas de que? – perguntei confusa.

_ Hogwarts. É onde estudamos. – explicou Albus.

_ Hogwarts é um castelo. nós passamos a maior parte do ano lá. Voltamos para casa no verão e nas férias, e datas comemorativas. – disse Fred.

_ Estilo colégio interno? – perguntei.

_ Acho que sim. concordou Teddy.

_ E o que vocês aprendem lá? – perguntei confusa.

_ Magia. – respondeu Sean e Jordan em tom de obvio.

_ Feitiços, poções. – respondeu Albus.

_ Tudo que um bruxo tem de saber. – disse Lilly.

**Ellie você está pensando o mesmo que eu?**

_Pode apostar que sim. Ella._

___ Qualquer um pode entrar em Hogwarts? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

_ Desde que o diretor aceite a matricula, eu acho que sim. – respondeu Victorie.

_ E como funciona? Vocês tem aulas com caldeirões e coisas do tipo? – perguntei curiosa.

_ Apenas em poções. – respondeu Roxy.

_ A maior parte do tempo é aprendendo feitiços, o que requer o uso da varinha. Fora da escola não podemos executar feitiços até o quinto ano. Mas dentro da escola é permitido a qualquer instante. – explicou Lilly.

_ E quantos anos são? – perguntei.

_ 7 anos. – respondeu Fred. – eu estou no ultimo ano. Assim como Sean e Jordan.

_ Eu e Teddy já terminamos. Louis está no quarto ano, e Dominique no sexto, assim como James e Roxanne.

_ Eu e Hugo estamos no terceiro, Rose e Albus no quinto.

_ Isso é bem legal... – confessei.

_ E como é com você? – perguntou James.

_ é deferente. Quer dizer. Era diferente. Eu terminei o colegial antes das férias de verão e estou entrando no ultimo ano. Meu colégio ficava algumas quadras para frente de casa e sempre dormia em casa todas as noites.

_ E o que você aprendia? – perguntou Albus.

_ de tudo um pouco. Historia, geografia, física, química, biologia, línguas.

_ Com baseamento trouxa? – perguntou Teddy.

_ Sim. Se eu sequer suspeitasse que bruxos existiam, acredite minha vida teria sido bem menos complicada.

_ Eu acho que você deveria estudar agora em Hogwarts. – disse Lilly.

_ é possível? – perguntei me endireitando.

_ não sei se é possível, mas seria o mais correto. Afinal você é uma bruxa. – disse Roxy.

_ Uma bruxa sem varinha, mas ainda uma bruxa. – disse Rose.

_ Mas quando eu me formasse vocês já estariam casados. – informei fazendo a contagem mental.

_ O que tanto conversam? – perguntou Hermione descendo as escadas.

_ Ellie Pode ir estudar conosco em Hogwarts? – perguntou Lilly para Charlie que vinha logo atrás dela.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

_ eu não sei. Quer dizer. Não parei para pensar nisso. – disse olhando para Harry e Hermione.

_ Bom. Ela é uma bruxa. Deveria ser instruída como tal. – disse Harry.

_ Não está um pouco tarde para ela ir para lá. Ellie tem dezesseis anos. Se ela fosse começar do inicio a turma dela são garotos de 11 anos. – Pontuou Hermione.

_ Bem. Então ela não precisaria entrar no primeiro ano. – disse Fred.

_ Sim. Algumas matérias São completamente inúteis. – disse Sean.

_ Totalmente inúteis. – concordou Jordan.

_ você poderia montar uma grade curricular diferente para ela mamãe. – disse Hugo.

_ é tia Hermione. Quem melhor do que você para dizer quais matérias seriam essenciais para ela aprender. – disse Roxy.

_ As coisas não são assim garotos. – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça.

_ Infelizmente tenho de concordar com eles Hermione. Se alguém pode fazer uma grade curricular sobre as matérias que ela deveria aprender é você. – disse tio Harry.

_ Eu não sei. você quer ir para Hogwarts? – perguntou Hermione.

_ E Aprender magia, conviver com outros bruxos, tentar aprender mais sobre mim e todo esse mundo? Ë claro que eu quero!

_ Bem. Eu teria de falar com a diretora McGonagall. E ver em primeiro lugar se ela aceita a entrada da Ellie. – disse Hermione.

_ Então isso é um sim? – perguntei eufórica.

_ isso é um talvez. – respondeu acabando parcialmente com minha alegria.

_ mas você vai falar com ela? – perguntou Albus.

_ E o papai podia ir junto. Afinal quem é que negaria um pedido há ele. – disse James sorrindo largamente.

Tio Harry suspirou.

_ Certo. Eu posso fazer isso. Mas Charlie a decisão de mandá-la para lá é sua.- disse tio Harry.

_ Bem. Se a Ellie quer ir. Bom. Eu estudei lá. Não posso realmente contradizer não é.

_ De qualquer jeito temos de esperar a resposta do ministério. Não sei. Tenho de pensar. Não vou prometer Ellie.

_ Tudo bem. Hermione. Já é um grande passo tudo que está acontecendo e se você continuar me emprestando os livros vou me dar por satisfeita.

Afirmei com um sorriso singelo.

_ Não querendo me intrometer, mas dando corda há ideia. Se Ellie estiver em um ambiente onde ela possa ser monitorada e conviver com a magia, talvez ela consiga desenvolver seu poderes e ao mesmo tempo conseguir encontrar algum vestígio sobre alguém que possa ser como ela. – disse Teddy.

_ Afinal que lugar melhor do que a biblioteca de Hogwarts para se fazer uma pesquisa. – completou Victorie.

Hermione suspirou.

_ Está bem. Mas! – completou ao ver nossa euforia. – Não vou prometer. Vou mandar uma carta de solicitação ao Ministro, e há McGonagall, montarei o plano de aula e as coisas não vão depender apenas disso. Os professores também tem de aceitar dar aula para você com turmas diferenciadas.

Eu concordei.

_ E você vai ter de estudar muito Ellie. Praticamente se matar de estudar.

_ Nós poderemos ajudar também. – disse Albus.

_ Sim! – concordou Lilly. – estamos em diferentes níveis, de acordo com a matéria vamos poder ajudá-la com o tema.

_ Eu gostaria que eles fossem tão dispostos a lavar a louça assim. – disse Tia Gina se mostrando presente ao lado da porta da cozinha.

Albus, James e Lilly reviraram os olhos.

_ o que você acha Gin? – perguntou Charlie.

_ Acho uma boa ideia. Mas como a Hermione disse, vai custar muita dedicação e boa vontade tanto do ministério quanto da McGonagall..

_ Hora papai salvou o mundo, eles não vão negar isso há ele. – disse James.

Tio Harry revirou os olhos enquanto nós riamos.

**Você sabe rezar?**

_Porque está me perguntando isso?_

**Bem, tenho a sensação que vamos precisar de toda a sorte do mundo.**

_Acho que é melhor comprarmos a bíblia e um terço então._

_**Amém.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Ok... eu sei que mereço um trilhão de pedras...pela super demora...pelo sumissoo. e por dizer no cap anterior que postaria semanalmente... mas como eu pedi para voces torcerem e não fizeram isso...uhauhauha.. meu pc pifou e eu fiquei sem pc...depois as minhas aulas voltaram ao normal e Estudar Medicina é FODA PARA CARALHO... perdão pelo palavriado.. e tem roubado todo o meu tempo... então está dificil entrar na internet sem ser para tirar duvida ou fazer qualquer trabalho...

De qualquer foram...ta ai...um cap para vocês... espero que gostem... mais uma vez lembrando que to sem Beta...então...relevem os erros.. ou me avisem para eu corrigi-los...

Beijuxxx

**Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews**


	6. Cap6  Oxford

_**Cap. VI – Oxford.**_

Pov's James.

_ bom dia! – desejei ao pessoal que não me ouviu. Exceto a Ellie que deu um pequeno sorriso em comprimento.

Ver essa garota, gata, extremamente gostosa, linda, simpática, tímida não dá para imaginar do que ela é capaz. Quando aquele homem de óculos ridículos chegou para o teste ela estava quase a beira de um ataque de nervos e ninguém conseguia acalma-la vovó Molly teve até de enfeitiçar o chá para conseguir faze-la dormir.

Os pesadelos tinham acabado e nos últimos dias ela tinha estado bem mais sorridente.

Me sentei na cadeira vaga ao lado de Albus e ri da maneira mortal como ela olhou para Sean quando ele roubou uma das três panquecas de seu prato e enquanto ela ralhava com ele, Jordan roubou outra do outro lado. Sentar entre os gêmeos era pedir para ficar com fome.

Quem via seu corpo definido e esculpido, não pode imaginar que essa garota é capaz de comer 24 panquecas e 23 copos de suco e ainda ter apetite, nunca fiquei tão grato na minha vida por vovó ter interrompido a aposta, me fez ganhar um bom dinheiro. Mas confesso que nem eu acreditava que ela fosse capaz de tanta.

E a garota nem passou mal.

O redemoinho de elementos, e aquilo estava mais furacão tinha sido a coisa simplesmente mais foda que eu já vi na vida e apostava que na vida dos meus tios e dos meus primos também. Exceto meu pai, claro. Ele matou o Lorde das trevas, então, ele é foda em si.

Ellie olhou surpresa ao ver que seu prato estava faltando outra panqueca e ao invés de brigar com eles novamente, partiu sua panqueca no meio e colocou no prato deles, pegando mais três panquecas da nova rodada, o que me fez rir. Ela fora inteligente.

Vê-la comer me fez lembrar do estado esgotado que ela entrou na cozinha, sendo carregada pela vovó e como ela ainda conseguiu comer sete panquecas antes de literalmente desabar sobre o prato nos fazendo rir de sua cara repleta de mel.

Durante três dias diretos ela dormiu sem nem se virar na cama, o que foi engraçado já que Sean, Jordan, Fred e inclusive eu tentamos acordá-la com bombinhas e outras azarações, mas ela parecia em um sono tão profundo que nem sequer piscava.

Ellie era diferente de toda garota que eu já tinha conhecido. Ela era divertida, tímida e ao mesmo tempo comilona, além de ser uma tremenda gata. Ia ser bom conviver com ela em Hogwarts.

Ao pensar na conversa na sala, me dei conta de que eu não era o único que queria conviver um pouco mais com ela. Todos nós queríamos. Albus e Fred tinham até ajudado Hermione a montar o plano de aula para ela.

Ellie com toda a certeza seria uma bruxa fantástica.

Seu cabelo negro estava solto ao redor do rosto e eram poucos os dias que ela os deixava soltos, normalmente eles estavam presos. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita de cabelos soltos.

Um pequeno arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao me lembrar o quão macia suas mãos eram, e como ela cheirava a lavanda. De alguma forma eu queria sentir aquela dor no braço novamente só para ter um pouco mais de suas caricias.

Merda. O que to falando? Ela é minha prima.

_E você não é cego._

Definitivamente, nem um pouco. Tinha acabado de levantar e estava indo para cozinha enquanto acordava, quando senti algo colidir contra minhas costas e rolar escada abaixo embolado com alguém.

Só reconheci que era Ellie quando ela perguntou se eu estava bem. Queria poder ter respondido que sim, mas meu braço estava ardendo e sentir seu corpo quente e macio sobre o meu não estava me dando pensamentos muito corretos.

Quando ela se afastou e chamou por tio Charlie, desejei Não ter quebrado nada e apenas ter pedido para ela continuar onde estava. Por Merlim, ela tinha um corpo pecaminoso demais para minha sanidade.

Fiquei surpreso ao sentir suas mão acariciarem meu rosto e quase relaxei ao sentir seu toque seu meus cabelos, enquanto minha mãe sem qualquer delicadeza colocava meu braço no lugar.

Sua voz aflita não me deixou brincar com ela sobre meu estado e logo estamos de volta a cozinha.

Jogar Quadribol era mais do que meu esporte predileto e escutar o som das gargalhadas dela enquanto discutíamos no campo tinha se tornado praticamente minha musica tema de partida.

Confesso que muitas vezes nem me lembrava que ela estava ali e xingava igual a um marinheiro, principalmente quando Victorie me tirava do sério ao roubar descaradamente para o time de Teddy.

Lembrar do jogo, me faz lembrar de seu sorriso radiante, como o brilho de uma estrela, quando eu me exibia para ela ao fazer pontos. Ë claro que todo mundo percebeu que era para ela e infelizmente tive de aguentar a gozação de Fred e Albus a noite inteira sobre isso.

Mas eles também não estavam muito diferentes. Louis eram o mais descarado, ele praticamente vivia a cercando. Era só ela piscar e ele abanava o rabo. E nós como bons primos não podíamos deixar de irritá-lo até a morte por isso.

As garotas também estavam passando a gostar dela. Lilly continuou distante ainda, mas depois da demonstração de seu controle, até ela tinha caído na suas graças.

Os dias que se seguiram nosso pedido para ela ir para Hogwarts foram tranquilos. Ellie praticamente devorava os livros que tia Hermione dava para ela, agora direcionado aos estudos, e quando Não estava lendo, ela estava tentando aprender a jogar xadrez tri-bruxo ou tentando fazer qualquer outra coisa conosco.

Impressionante como as noticias que se seguiram a deixaram mais alegre, e bom ela estava sempre sorrindo, e de alguma forma nos fazendo sorrir também. Quando não entendia nada sobre o que falávamos e ao invés de simplesmente dizer que tinha entendido, mesmo não entendo, Ellie não tinha vergonha de dizer a apesar de rirmos dela, ela nunca se estressou conosco.

_ Ellie! Carta para você! – exclamou tio Charlie após ter ido até o apartamento deles em Londres buscar a correspondência.

Com a novidade da Ellie em sua vida, tio Charlie tinha férias do seu trabalho na Romênia e transferido suas correspondências para seu apartamento.

_ Para mim? – perguntou surpresa enquanto descia as escadas, com metade do cabelo em bobs.

Fazendo com que nós nos esgasgalhemos com a visão. Aparentemente Dominique tinha conseguido fazer com ela fosse sua boneca.

Ellie pegou o envelope branco e o rasgou enquanto se jogava no sofá cruzando as pernas.

_.Deus. – ofegou enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam.

_ Está tudo bem? – perguntou Tio Charlie observando sua reação.

Ela não parecia bem. Como se não acreditasse no que lia, ela pegou o envelope do chão e leu o remetente.

_ Quando isso chegou? – perguntou para tio Charlie.

_ Ontem. Eu acho. Sei lá. Estava na caixa do correio. Eu só o peguei. – respondeu ainda a olhando preocupado.

_ isso não é algum tipo de piada ou pegadinha de vocês não é? – perguntou olhando mortalmente para os gêmeos que negaram com a cabeça parecendo apavorados.

_ Ellie, o que diz a carta? - perguntou Charlie.

Ela olhou novamente para a carta e soltou um grito agudo de felicidade pulando sobre Charlie. Sua reação o pegou tão de surpresa que fez com que eles caíssem no chão, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

_ Que grito foi esse? – perguntou vovó saindo da cozinha, e tia Hermione e tio Ron e meus pais da biblioteca.

_ A Ellie que enlouqueceu de vez.

_ Ellie! Levante... – disse Tio Charlie rindo. Ela estava enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

Com um salto ela se pós de pé e deu outro gritinho histérico dando pulinhos no lugar.

A noticia deveria ser realmente boa.

_ Faz ideia do que é isso? Tem sequer noção do que é isso? – perguntou praticamente esfregando a carta no rosto do Tio Charlie que riu negando.

_ Isso, meus caros amigos, é a resposta para uma bolsa de história e o convite para terminar meus estudos no colégio preparatório de OXFORD! – gritou de felicidade.

Certo. Acho que eu não era o único a não saber a importância daquilo, porque ninguém disse nada, e assim como eu eles deveriam estar esperando que ela contasse o motivo de sua histeria.

Mas tia Hermione parecia saber exatamente do que se tratava, porque ela praticamente arrancou a carta das mãos dela e depois que terminou de ler também deu um gritinho histérico e as duas começaram a pular.

Preciso dizer que ninguém entendeu nada?

Então.

_ Harry! Olhe isso! Nossa sobrinha é um gênio! – exclamou entregando a carta para meu pai.

Ele pegou o bilhete e bem menos eufórico e mais comportado, sorriu ao terminar de ler..

_ Meus parabéns Ellie, você deve ter se esforçado muito.

Certo. Aparentemente isso era alguma coisa realmente importante de trouxas, porque Meu pai e tia Hermione, claramente eram os únicos que sabiam o que aquilo significava porque ninguém mais disse nada.

_ Certo. Eu acho que devo te dar os parabéns. Mas estou confuso sobre o que isso significa realmente. – disse Tio Charlie parecendo realmente constrangido.

O sorriso de Ellie sumiu, enquanto ela olhava para o rosto confuso e envergonhado de Tio Charlie. Ela ficou alguns minutos assim, até que soltou um suspiro baixo.

_ Desculpe. Eu aqui dando ataques histéricos enquanto vocês nem devem saber o qual grande isso é... – disse olhando para suas mãos.

Ela parecia envergonhada.

_ Oxford é uma faculdade renomada mundialmente pelo trouxas. Não exista um só trouxa no mundo que não saiba sobre a qualidade do ensino em Oxford. As pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo trouxa praticamente saíram de lá. Conseguir uma bolsa como essa que a Ellie conseguiu é algo raro e tem de se esforçar ao máximo para conseguir. Ë uma chance entre milhões de candidatos. – explicou tia Hermione.

_ Minha nossa. Então meus parabéns. Querida! Venha cá! Deixe-me lhe dar uma abraço. - exclamou vovó.

_ O que isso significa realmente? – perguntou Louis em um cochicho baixo para mim.

_ Não faço ideia. – respondi dando de ombros.

Ellie se levantou e recebeu os abraços de nossos avós.

_ E você vai aceitar? – perguntou Teddy.

_ Ela seria louca de não aceitar! – respondeu Hermione. – Sabe quantas pessoas morreriam por uma chance dessa? Milhares! E sem falar que ela não vai simplesmente terminar os estudos na melhor faculdade do mundo, está também garantindo uma bolsa para se formar em sua carreira. – explicou Hermione.

_ é uma grande feito. – concordou papai.

_ Mas e Hogwarts? Ela não vai estudar conosco então? – perguntou Louis o que todos nós queríamos saber. Bem, aqueles não tinham entendido, o que significava todo o restante, tirando ela, tia Hermione e papai.

O sorriso do rosto de Ellie sumiu completamente, e nem Hermione parecia ter pensado nisso, porque ela também parou de sorrir.

_ Eu.. eu... não pensei nisso.. – respondeu com um suspiro.

_ Quando você tem de dar a resposta? – perguntou Papai.

_ Deixe-me ver. 23 de setembro. – respondeu lendo a carta.

Tio Hermione soltou um pequeno suspiro.

_ você não precisa responder agora. Pode pensar. certo. Hogwarts é uma grande oportunidade para você. Mas Oxford também.

_ Então eu terei de escolher entre os dois?

Ela consentiu fazendo uma pequena careta.

_ Sabia que devia ter comprado uma bíblia.. – sibilou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

_ Uma o que? – perguntou Louis confuso.

Ela suspirou.

_ nada. Deixa quieto. Bom. Vou Ver o que faço. Eu acho que... Vou correr um pouco.

Com a carta na mão, ela subiu correndo para o quarto.

Ninguém disse nada até escutar o som da porta batendo no ultimo andar.

_ Vocês acham que ela vai escolher não ir para Hogwarts? – perguntou Louis.

Ninguém disse nada.

_ Bem. Eu acho que sim. viram como ela ficou histérica com a noticia. – comentou Dominique.

_ É mas ela também estava super ansiosa para ter uma resposta de se vai poder ou não ir para Hogwarts. – disse Roxanne.

_ O que você teria escolhido Hermione? – perguntou tio Ron.

_ Eu Não sei. Hogwarts para mim foi tudo, e eu acho que não trocaria nenhuma das minhas experiências por nada. Mas. A situação da Ellie é diferente. Ela pode escolher. Entendem. Se Hogwarts não aceita-la e ela recusar a bolsa de Oxford será uma grande queda para a futura carreira dela. Não se consegue uma bolsa dessas da noite para o dia.

_ Mas e se ela for aceita em Hogwarts? – perguntou Albus.

_ Bem. De qualquer maneira a decisão cabe, apenas há ela. – respondeu.

Não muito tempo depois Ellie desceu, trajando sua roupa colada, os cabelos presos e os ouvidos fechados com fones de ouvidos e musica de alto volume. Não a vimos até que já era hora do jantar.

O brilho de seu sorriso parecia perdido e nem as piadas bobas ou as transformações de Teddy pareciam diverti-la. Ellie estava fixada em sua comida e não disse nada quando os gêmeos roubaram pedaços de frango de seu prato. Acho que ela nem notou, porque ela mal comeu.

_ você está parecendo uma garotinha. Porque está suspirando? – perguntou Albus se virando na cama para me ver melhor.

Revirei os olhos.

_ To pensando na Ellie. – respondi com a verdade.

_ você também? – perguntou não parecendo surpreso.

_ Acho que todo mundo está não é?... – comentei me virando de lado para também vê-lo.

Eu adorava meus primos. Tínhamos altas aventuras juntos, assim como meus amigos em Hogwarts, mas Albus era de longe meu melhor amigo e eu sabia que não importava o que fosse ele sempre estaria do meu lado.

_ Eu entendo a situação dela. Acho que eu também ficaria confuso.

_ Eu não sei. Sinceramente escolheria Hogwarts. Lembra o que papai falou sobre a infância dele? Sei lá. Conviver com humanos, sem magia, em meio ao marasmo não é para mim.

_ Mas pensa no caso da Ellie. Ela viveu a vida inteira no meio dos humanos e ir para Oxford era o sonho da vida dela. Então tudo vira de cabeça para baixo e Ela se descobre em meio de bruxo, tendo de aprender coisas em uma velocidade fora do comum para tentar uma vaga que ela nem sabe se vai conseguir. Apesar dela querer.

_ eu entendo. Só não consigo me colocar no lugar dela. Sei lá, eu meio que já tinha programado vê-la pelos corredor do castelo. Entendo. Nossas férias esse ano foram surpreendentes.

_ Quando se está com a Ellie você nunca sabe o que esperar. você já chegou há essa conclusão?

_ Sim já pensei nisso.

_ Deve dar um nó na cabeça dela.

_ Na nossa está dando. Imagine na dela.

_ sem falar no assassinato da mãe dela. Percebeu como ela parece quebrada quando alguém sequer toca no assunto?

_ Eu ainda me lembro da primeira noite que fomos acordados pelos gritos do pesadelo dela. AL, eu senti como se um pedaço de mim estivesse sendo quebrado. Entende? Era apavorante.

_ Eu também. Tive a vontade de gritar e pedir para alguém concerta-la. E você viu como se encolheu ao toque da vovó e da tia Hermione.

_ como se tivesse medo delas... é...

_ A Ellie deve sofrer muito. Eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse a mamãe ou há vocês.

_ Nem eu. Cara só de me imaginar na situação da Ellie sinto minha nuca se arrepiar.

_ Nem me fale.

Quando acordamos pela manhã Ellie já tinha saído para correr e nós não a vimos até depois do almoço. Quando saímos para procurá-la.

Eu a encontrei sentada em uma das elevações olhando o horizonte.

_ Hey! O que faz aqui? Estamos te procurando. – exclamei anunciando minha presença.

Seu olhar veio até mim e ela deu um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos.

_ Oi James. – cumprimentou, mas não se moveu.

Ela estava abraçando suas pernas e estava com a cabeça apoiada contra os joelhos.

_ Posso me sentar? – perguntei indicando o espaço ao seu lado.

Ela consentiu. Tirei a varinha do bolso e dei o sinal combinado de que tinha achado-a.

_ faz quanto tempo que está aqui? – perguntei olhando meu relógio.

Ela suspirou.

_ Não sei. Acho que desde que sai para correr. Eu só queria um lugar diferente para pensar. – disse olhando o horizonte.

A vista era magnifica. Talvez não tão magnifica quanto o entardecer do sol sobre o lago ou o amanhecer através da torre de astronomia mas era bonita.

_ Já passou da hora do almoço, o pessoal ficou preocupado que você tivesse se perdido.

_ Desculpe. Não vi a hora passar.

Estiquei minha pernas, apoiando meus cotovelos no chão e olhando o céu azul.

_ O que você faria James? Se tivesse de escolher. O que escolheria?

Respirei fundo, pensando na conversa que tivera com Albus na noite anterior.

_ Bem. Eu escolheria Hogwarts. Mas eu Não sou você Ellie. Nossa situação é diferente. Eu quero ser um bruxo. E bom não existe um lugar melhor do que lá. Toda a minha família estudou lá.

Ela copiou meu movimento, esticando as pernas e se apoiando nos cotovelos, olhando para o céu azul e sem nuvens.

_ Estou confusa. Oxford era como um sonho impossível para mim. Mas Hogwarts. Bem, são duas coisas tão diferentes. É como escolher entre ser trouxa e ser bruxa. E eu quero ser bruxa. Mas Oxford Não era um sonho apenas meu. Era da minha mãe também entende?

Consenti, entendendo a raiz da questão de sua dor.

_ Sabe. Meu pai não conheceu os pais dele. E ele foi criado pelos tios. E eles eram muito mal para ele. Tanto que o quarto dele era no armário debaixo da escada. E foi assim até que ele recebeu a carta de indicação para ir para Hogwarts. Assim como você ele não fazia ideia que bruxos existiam e ir para Hogwarts foi como sua salvação. Lá ele conheceu o tio Ron, a tia Hermione, enfim todo mundo da família.

Soltei um suspiro baixo.

_ O que eu quero dizer, é que..ele não queria e não precisava voltar para casa dos tios dele. Mas todos os anos ele voltava. Aguentava um verão infernal, para entrar voltar para Hogwarts em setembro se ser feliz. Na época estava havendo a grande guerra a nos depois Lorde Voldemort estava vivo e queria pega-lo. Quando a mãe dele morreu, ela fez um feitiço antigo para protege-lo até que ele completasse dezessete anos. Ele deveria voltar para a casa dos tios todos os anos até esse idade de modo que a magia pudesse protege-lo contra as forças das trevas.

_ O que aconteceu quando ele fez dezessete anos?

_ A Ordem da Fênix criou um plano para tira-lo em segurança até a cede que era a casa do padrinho dele, ou aqui para a casa da vovó Molly. Bem. Meu pai tinha uma escolha. Entre não aguentar os maus tratos e ir morar com seu padrinho, quebrando assim a proteção que minha avó tinha colocado sobre ele, ou continuar até o fim, voltando para lá todos os verões e aguentando até a data correta. Ele fez o que achou correto. Ele pensou que estaria magoando sua mãe se não voltasse mais. Então ele ficou até o fim.

_ você está dizendo que eu deveria então ir para Oxford?

_ Não. Estou dizendo que você é a única que pode decidir, por suas únicas razões. Se você acha que ir para Oxford e completar o sonho em memória da sua mãe, bem então vá. Ninguém vai te crucificar por isso. você é parte da família e bom. você tem sua magia controlada o suficiente para o ministério não intervir na sua decisão.

_ E quanto há Hogwarts?

_ Se você escolher Hogwarts nós vamos estar lá para te ajudar. E você vai conhecer um lado da vida que nunca imaginou. E bom, não quero influenciar, mas já fazendo isso. Sua chance para Hogwarts é agora. Oxford talvez possa esperar...

_ você escolheria Hogwarts?

_ Sim. eu escolheria.

Ela suspirou alto soltando o peso de seu corpo sobre a grama, respirando lentamente de olhos fechados.

_ Tenho medo de ir para Hogwarts e não conseguir evoluir meus poderes, fazer o que vocês fazem. Entende. Porque até agora toda a magia que eu faço é o que sou. Envolve os elementos, mas eu nunca tentei sequer voar numa vassoura. Posso me levitar e até voar manobrando o ar, mas vocês são diferentes entende?

_ Bem. Isso é fácil de solucionar. – afirmei me colocando de pé em um salto enquanto a ideia brotava em minha mente.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou confusa.

_ venha comigo. Eu vou lhe mostrar. – afirmei estendendo a mão para ela.

Meio relutante, ela aceitou e juntos caminhamos de volta a casa, todos a receberam bem, mas ninguém disse nada sobre sua escolha, como se respeitassem o silencio dela.

Corri até meu quarto e peguei minha vassoura, a arrastando de volta para fora de casa ao passar por ela no corredor.

_ James espera! O que vamos fazer? – perguntou enquanto corria junto comigo para o quintal, sua mão firmemente presa a minha.

_ Bem. Você não quer saber se pode voar. Bem. Você não terá melhor professor do que eu! – exclamei sorrindo largamente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ você é um exibido. – brincou com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Mas ainda sim o melhor que você já viu... – falei com uma pequena piscadinha.

_ Não é como se eu pudesse realmente fazer uma comparação justa.

Coloquei a mão sobre o coração em uma falsa expressão de dor. Ela riu. O que valeu totalmente a pena.

_ bem, primeira aula sobre voo. – afirmei colocando a vassoura no chão. – estique a mão sobre ela e diga com firmeza: Em pé!

Ellie me olhou meio descrente, mas fez o que eu pedi.

Assim que ela abriu a mão um vento forte nos assolou e ela fechou a mão me olhando culpada.

_ Desculpe.

_ Certo. Tente não usar seus poderes. Acha que consegue fazer isso?

Ela consentiu.

_ Em pé! – exclamou e a vassoura subiu até sua mão, infelizmente rápido demais e ela quase caiu ao tentar segurar o cabo no impacto.

_ Certo. Acho que está bom para uma primeira vez. Agora monte sobre a vassoura. – disse ficando a sua frente.

Ellie me olhou novamente por instante e sua bochecha atingiu uma coloração rosa que me deixou confuso. Eu tinha dito alguma coisa constrangedora?

Mas ela fez o que pedi.

_ bom. Agora coloque impulso nos pés em direção ao céu, mas não use sua mágica ou dê um impulso muito forte. Se você fizer isso e for alta demais não faço ideia de como vou conseguir traze-la para baixo. – disse com sinceridade, ela riu.

_ bem. Então não é melhor você me mostrar como se faz, ou fazer junto comigo?

_ certo. Deixe-me mostrar.

Ela me entregou a vassoura e eu tentei fazer exatamente em câmera lenta como faço normalmente.

_ Depois de um tempo, você está tão acostumado a voar que mal se dá conta de que tem de pegar impulso. – afirmei e fez o movimento pairando do chão na altura de seus olhos. – Vê?

Ela consentiu.

_ parece fácil.

_ é fácil. Você sempre tem de manter as Mãos firmes sobre o cabo e para sua primeira vez é bom que tenha as duas mãos firmes ao redor. Entendeu?

E lá estava de novo a coloração rosa sobre suas bochechas. O que tinha de constrangedor naquela aula? Nada. Garotas, quem as entende?

Voltando ao chão entreguei a vassoura para ela que fez exatamente como mostrei e pairou na altura dos meus ombros.

_ Agora com o corpo você inclina o corpo na direção que quer.

Ela fez isso para a direita de modo que deu um giro rápido na vassoura e por pouco não fui acertado pela palha.

_ Com calma! E devagar! – alertei.

_ isso não tem nada de fácil! – exclamou fazendo uma careta enquanto tentava parar de girar e manter a vassoura estável.

Ri caminhando em sua direção e colocando a mão sobre o cabo a parando no lugar.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio.

_ Tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo? Tenho a impressão de que isso não foi feito para mim...

Gargalhei de seu medo evidente e abaixei a vassoura, montando atrás dela e inclinando meu corpo sobre o seu, coloquei minhas mãos sobre as suas. Seu cheiro de lavanda inebriando meus sentidos e por alguns segundos, me permiti fechar os olhos e deixar me levar por aquele aroma.

Sua pele macia estava pressionada contra meu tórax e seu pescoço ao alcance de meus lábios..tão provocantes...

_Merda! James! Pare com isso! Ela é sua prima!_

Respirando fundo, o que foi um erro, me forcei a jogar aqueles pensamentos fora e inclinei a vassoura para o alto, ganhando altura a cada volta que dávamos no local.

_ você tem medo de altura? – perguntei quando atingimos a altura acima da Toca.

_ Posso abrir os olhos? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo e nós rimos.

_ Você está de olhos fechados? – perguntei descrente e movendo meu corpo para vê-la melhor vi que era verdade. – Abra os olhos Ellie. Ou vai perder a paisagem.

Suas mãos se apertaram com mais firmeza no cabo sobre meu toque, mas ela abriu os olhos e por instantes seus olhos eram o reflexo do brilho do sol.

_ Minha. nossa. é lindo... – disse olhando a paisagem.

_ bem. Agora mantenha os olhos abertos que nós vamos dar uma volta! – exclamei inclinando sobre a vassoura.

Ellie se manteve em silencio durante todo o caminho. Não foi um caminho longo, fomos até próximo ao lago e voltamos, ela relaxou sobre meu toque com o tempo. Na volta, peguei mais velocidade e ganhei altura fazendo com que passássemos do teto da toca.

_ James! Se você me deixar cair! – exclamou quando fiz a curva sobre o telhado e inclinei para o chão.

Gargalhei de seu medo e quando chegamos próximo ao chão inclinei corretamente. Entretanto não calculei que ela não levantaria o corpo e bom, tecnicamente ela deveria estar controlando a vassoura.

O cabo tremeu e se descontrolou, jogando nós dois pela grama, nos fazendo rolar boa parte do caminho. Por sorte estávamos próximos o suficiente do chão.

Seu corpo sobre o meu, me deu a sensação de dejavu.

_ James, você está bem? – perguntou preocupada. Suas mãos espalmadas sobre meu peitoral. Por algum motivo a situação me pareceu engraçada e eu não pude segurar a gargalhada.

_ James! Seu babaca! você quase me matou de susto! Não faça isso de novo! – disse distribuindo tapas sobre meus braços. Enquanto eu ria.

Segurando em seus pulsos, abri os olhos e nos virei na grama ficando sobre ela.

_ Hora, confesse você adorou nosso passeio! – exclamei.

Ela não estava brava. O sorriso brincava em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de diversão.

_ Foi aceitável... – disse dando de ombros desajeitadamente. Seus pulsos ainda presos em minhas mãos.

Me diz de ofendido.

_ hora sua... eu sou o melhor professor de voo que você já teve na vida! – exclamei segurando seus pulsos com apenas uma mão.

_ você foi o único até agora. Não posso realmente fazer uma comparação.

_ A não pode é... tudo bem... – afirmei sorrindo com malicia.

_ James.. o que você está... – mas ela não continuou a falar pois meus dedos deslizaram por suas costelas fazendo-a cair na gargalhada. Se contorcendo abaixo de mim.

Estava rindo de seus risos.

De alguma maneira ela conseguiu se soltar me empurrar para o lado e se levantar, mas ela deve ter achado que eu não iria atrás dela e para seu engano, me joguei novamente sobre ela, fazendo nós dois rolarmos na grama, até que eu consegui domina-la ficando sobre ela e voltando a fazer cosquinhas.

_ Ja..mes... James! Para! – suplicou entre risos e gargalhadas.

Era fascinante vê-la rir. E só parei porque ela começava a lacrimejar de tanto rir.

Ela estava ofegante.

_ isso não teve graça. – disse fazendo um pequeno beicinho com os lábios.

_ você estava rindo até agora. – retruquei sem conseguir tirar os olhos de seus lábios.

Eles pareciam chamativos, como na primeira vez que a vi. Eram lábios finos, o inferior levemente maior que o superior. Estavam vermelhos e molhados e Merlim sabe o quanto eu estava me segurando para não tocá-los com os meus. Mas meus olhos estavam me traindo.

Finalmente conseguindo voltar meu olhar ao seu, percebi que não era o único que parecia alheio aos desejos, porque Ellie também estava com o olhar sobre meus lábios. E por alguma razão nós passamos a língua sobre os lábios ao mesmo tempo. O que nos fez sorrir.

_ Hei casal! – exclamou Fred se mostrando presente ao nosso lado nos fazendo saltar no lugar, rolei para o lado dela, deitando de costas na grama enquanto tentava recuperar o ar de meus pulmões e minha sanidade.

_Droga James! Se controla cara! Ela é sua prima!_

Ellie já estava de pé quando abri os olhos, sorrindo tranquila para Fred.

_ Vovó disse para chamá-los para o jantar. – disse me estendendo a mão e me ajudando a levantar.

_ Bem, vou subir e tomar ao banho. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. – disse saindo andando em direção a casa.

_ E James. Obrigada pelo voo. Foi divertido.

_A seu dispor madame. – falei fazendo uma reverencia.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu, correndo pouco antes de chegar a porta.

Fred soltou um suspiro.

_ Toma cuidado cara. O pai dela cuida de dragões. você não vai querer sua bunda queimada por um daqueles bichos. – disse Fred colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro.

_O que ele tinha bebido? Veneno?_

_ Fred. você realmente precisa parar de ler os romances da Roxy! – adverti caminhando em direção aonde minha vassoura tinha caído.

Ele suspirou.

_ você que sabe cara. E quanto aos romances. Tem cenas de sexo. você devia lê-los.

_ você é um idiota! – exclamei rindo enquanto colocava a vassoura sobre o ombro.

_ é, os garotos sempre dizem isso. – disse dando de ombros.

Balancei a cabeça em negação. Fred realmente tinha os genes da família Weasley.

A tarde com o voo com Ellie pareceu acalmá-la, pois quando nos encontramos no jantar, ela estava mais tranquila e bem mais atenta as conversas. Não foi até depois do jantar que ela revelou que tinha tomado sua decisão.

_ Bom. Eu só... primeiro gostaria de agradecer a todos por se preocuparem comigo, e desculpem por ter estado avoada esses dias é só que... bem.. é complicado explicar. Entretanto. Eu... tomei uma decisão.

_ Ellie, não precisa decidir nada agora. Ainda temos tempo. – disse Tia Hermione.

_ na verdade nós não temos. As aulas começam na próxima semana. – lembrou Dominique.

Todos a fuzilaram com o olhar, mas ela nem pareceu perceber.

_ bom. A questão é que. Eu quero ir para Hogwarts.

Bem, eu não era o único surpreso.

_ Ellie você...

_ me deixe terminar. Tem uma coisa que sempre me incomodou desde pequeno. O fato de ser diferente. Esconder quem você realmente é, entendem. Até conhecer vocês, passei toda a minha vida tomando cuidado com as palavras, com minhas ações, controlando dons que mal sei explicar. Então tudo virou de cabeça para baixo e apesar de toda a tragédia eu conheci vocês que são minha família e mesmo mal me conhecendo se disponibilizaram a me ajudar em algo que nem sabem se vai dar certo.

_ Querida. Você é uma Weasley. Nunca te deixaríamos na mão. – disse vovó a olhando carinhosamente. Ela consentiu.

_ Bom. Então me aparecem duas escolhas. Continuar fingindo ser normal e me prender há um sonho que está ligado ao desejo da minha mãe. Ou seguir em frente e ir atrás de coisas novas que vão me fazer me entender. Que apesar de estar entre pessoas que não tem o mesmo dom que o meu, elas possuem um dom. De alguma maneira a escolha é difícil.

_ Ellie, independente da sua escolha, nós vamos ficar do seu lado. – disse tio Charlie a abraçando.

_ Eu sei. E é realmente por isso que quero ir para Hogwarts. Porque não quero ir para Oxford compartilhar um sonho morto. Quero conhecer o meu futuro. E se a minha família é feito de bruxos. Então eu quero ser uma bruxa e se para isso eu tiver de ir para Hogwarts, então eu irei. Sabendo que o sonho da minha mãe não desmoronou. Apenas mudou. E bom. De qualquer maneira. Oxford sempre vai estar lá. – seus olhos encontrando os meus enquanto ela dizia sua ultima frase.

Eu me senti bem. Apesar da maneira torta como toda a historia tinha saído e sem realmente saber o porque de ter-lhe contato aquilo. Sabia, que de alguma forma,eu tinha contribuído para sua decisão. E aquilo me deixou feliz.

_ Então você vai desistir de Oxford? – perguntou Hermione.

Ela negou. Franzi o cenho confuso.

_ O que vai fazer então? – perguntou Lilly se mostrando tão confusa quanto o restante.

_ Tenho de dar a resposta até o final de Setembro. Bem. Até lá já terei a resposta de Hogwarts. Se eles não me aceitarem, então irei para Oxford e se Hermione consentir, tomar aulas com ela regularmente. Agora se Hogwarts me aceitar, então irei com maior prazer recusar a balsa de Oxford.

_ Bem. É uma sabia decisão. – concordou papai.

_ Tenho certeza tio. – e de novo seu olhar estava sobre o meu, como uma forma de agradecimento silencio e singelo.

Apenas consenti levemente com a cabeça, sem realmente saber no que a tinha ajudado, mas me sentindo bem por tê-lo feito.

* * *

**_Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews_**


	7. Cap7  Beco Diagonal e Namoradas

_**Cap. VII – Beco Diagonal e Namoradas.**_

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**E lá se vai todo o nosso suco...**

Revirei os olhos para o comentário da Ella e corri para ver o porque de Dominique estar gritando enlouquecidamente da sala.

Ela tinha uma carta nas mãos e segurava para cima uma espécie de broxe enquanto saltitava e dava gritinhos.

Pela cara dos meus primos ninguém parecia acreditar no que quer que aquilo significasse.

Me aproximei de Roxy que estava de boca aberta enquanto olhava para a prima..

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei sobre um sussurro.

Ela piscou por instantes antes de responder.

_ Dominique, aquele broxe diz que ela é a monitora este ano da turma dela em Hogwarts. – respondeu, mas nem ela parecia acreditar em suas palavras.

_ e isso é ruim? – perguntei confusa.

_ Não. Quer dizer. É bom. Muito bom. Se você me entende.

Olhei ao redor e vi que Rose e Albus também seguravam pequenos broxes mas de cores diferentes...

_ A Rose e o Albus também receberam. Eles também serão monitores das turma deles?

Ela consentiu.

_ Bem sim. mas..cara é a Dominique.. você se imagina recebendo qualquer tipo de orientação dela além de dicas de maquiagem? – perguntou ainda olhando incrédula.

**Coitados dos colegas de sala dela...**

_ Bem. Acho que não. – respondei finalmente entendendo o ponto.

Ninguém além dela parecia acreditar e estar realmente feliz por sua monitoria, quer dizer, ninguém dela e da Tia Fleur que se mostrou tão alegre quanto a filha, a reação mais engraçada foi a do tio Gui.

_ Sean, Jordan, vocês não deviam caçoar da sua prima dessa maneira. – ele ralhou com os rapazes que caíram na gargalhada depois de explicar que não havia sido eles.

Rose e Albus também receberam parabéns, mas todo mundo meio que ainda estava confuso com a premiação de Dominique. Se que é pode ser considerada nomeação.

_ você acredita? Dominique monitora? Hogwarts realmente vai para o buraco esse ano..-comentou James enquanto se sentava ao meu lado para o jantar.

Minhas mãos formigaram com a lembrança de seu toque.

**Chama ele para dar uma volta na vassoura!**

_Cala a boca Ella._

**Mas dessa vez eu fico no controle!**

Ignorei seu pedido e me concentrei nas conversas alheias. Parcialmente, já que Ella estava insistindo em rever mentalmente os detalhes do nosso passeio no da anterior.

Ë claro que ainda me sentia insegura sobre minha decisão e não foi até que James veio falar conosco que me dei conta o quanto me tornar uma bruxa era importante para mim. Tudo que havia falado sobre minha decisão era verdade.

Ella nunca teve duvida de que queria ir para Hogwarts, mas ela respeitava minha decisão sobre Oxford e foram longas horas de debates internos até finalmente nos decidirmos.

Aprender a voar em uma vassoura foi divertindo, tirando a parte que Ella ficava levando tudo que ele falava na malicia o que me deixava extremamente constrangida. E quando ele montou na vassoura as minhas costas, senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo e com muito custo consegui reprimir um tremor.

**Você devia era tê-lo agarrado.**

Obrigada_ Fred!._

**##¨%¨%# Fred!**

Se não fosse por Fred ter chegado instantes antes que meu controle sobre Ella fraquejasse, nós o teríamos beijado. E apesar de boa parte do desejo ter partido dela, não era boba em negar que eu também queria aquilo.

Deitados sobre a grama, seu corpo sobre o meu, seu perfume almiscado invadindo meus sentidos, nublando minha racionalidade, seus lábios tão vermelhos, seus olhos tão azuis, parecia perfeito. Perfeitamente beijável.

E quando falei sobre minha decisão para família foi como se meus olhos fossem atraídos para ele e de alguma forma, sabíamos que ele estava entendendo nosso agradecimento especial para ele e aquilo nos deixou levemente extasiada.

_ Então amanhã nós vamos as Compras! – exclamou Dominique praticamente saltando no lugar.

Piscar o olhar confusa. Perdida em pensamentos não tinha me dado conta que não havia escutado uma só palavra das conversas.

_ bruxos fazem compras? – perguntei confusa.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto os outros riam.

_ Sim. Beco Diagonal, o melhor lugar da Londres Bruxa para se fazer compras. – Respondeu.

_ Se você diz. – concordei dando de ombros.

_ Tio Charlie a Ellie pode ir conosco não é? – perguntou Roxy.

Ele ponderou por instantes.

_ Se ela quiser ir. Não vejo problema.

_ você vai adorar! Tem tanta coisa legal para se ver! – exclamou Roxy segurando minhas mãos.

**Tem caras gatos?**

_ O que iremos fazer?

_ Temos de comprar o material para o ano letivo e também algumas vestes novas. – respondeu Lilly.

_ nós podíamos ir dar uma olhada nas novas vassouras também. – disse Albus com um sorriso largo.

_ Yeah! Vassouras novas! – exclamaram Sean e Jordan batendo as mãos.

_ Nada de vassoura novas para vocês meninos. Não se esqueçam do nosso acordo. – disse Tia Holly o que fez os dois revirarem os olhos.

* * *

O Beco diagonal não é nada do que cheguei a pensar. Ele era bem diferente na verdade.

Tanto eu quanto Ella, imaginamos que seria um lugar onde tudo estaria de ponta cabeça varinhas voando, monstros dando oi um para o outro. Enfim acho que fantasiamos demais.

A magia era o ponto forte dali. Claro. Dava para sentir na pele o fluxo de magia. Havia pessoas andando para lá e para cá, todos bruxos, alguns arrastavam caldeirões, outros andavam com gaiolas com corujas, alguns segurando pilhas de livros e vidros com coisas estranhas.

Era tudo fascinante.

As mães comandavam a passeata e mesmo assim havia adolescente demais para serem comandados, então fomos divididos em duas turmas.

Roxy, Eu, Dominique, Fred, Louis, Jordan e Sean com Tia Holly, Fleur e Angelina. James, Lilly, Albus, Rose, Hugo com tia Gina e Hermione.

O primeiro lugar que fomos foi a loja de vassouras. Aparentemente a de Louis tinha quebrado no ano letivo anterior e ele precisava de uma nova. Quatro meninos contra três e apesar da birra de Dominique em ir na loja de roupas primeiro, os meninos venceram. Quer dizer, dois votos, já que para mim tanto fazia aonde ir, desde que fossemos em todos os lugares.

O lugar era simplesmente um armário de vassouras modernizado. Tinha vassouras por todos os lugares, diversos modelos, havia até uma sessão de relíquias.

_Nimbus 2000 – o primeiro modelo de vassoura usada por Harry Potter._

Olhei surpresa para a identificação do que parecia ser uma vassoura bem antiga, ela estava fechada flutuando dentro de uma caixa de vidro.

_ Eles realmente sabem tudo sobre o tio Harry. Não se espante, você ainda vai ver muita coisa relacionada ao nome dele. – disse Fred olhando a vassoura ao meu lado.

_ Então aquela história de que ele salvou o mundo e coisa e tal não é totalmente invenção?

Ele negou.

_ Infelizmente não. Quer dizer. A fama dele nos precede, mesmo sendo um Weasley depois de um tempo você se acostuma e até tira proveito disso.

_ Mas e a privacidade? Quer dizer eles devem ser celebridades ou algo assim?

_ Algo assim. Não foi até que tia Gina encheu a casa de feitiços contra fotógrafos que eles foram ter alguma privacidade. O Albus é o que mais sofre, porque ele é a cara do pai dele quando mais novo. Tirando os óculos e a falta da cicatriz na testa.

_ As meninas devem cair em cima dele... – comentei rindo.

_ Coitado. No primeiro ano, ele teve de andar escoltado para conseguir mantê-las longe. Depois, como eu disse, ele tirou proveito da situação. – disse com uma piscada.

_ Então ele é o garanhão de Hogwarts? Achei que fosse James.

Ele riu.

_ Não tem bem um garanhão. Mas vamos dizer que nós três estamos no topo da lista do castelo.

_ Modesto... – brinquei e ele riu colocando o braço sobre meus ombros.

_ Realista. Agora vem cá vou te mostrar o que é uma vassoura de verdade. – disse me arrastando para o outro lado da loja.

Uma vassoura toda em prata estava flutuando frente a vitrine e havia vários pontos brilhantes piscando ao seu redor como se tirassem fotos.

**Original! E Viva o Sarcasmo!**

_Stantstar 5 – a vassoura que te leva as estrelas._

**Isso é logo para menininhas!**

**_ **Hum... não é um pouco feminina demais não? – perguntei olhando Fred de lado.

Ele consentiu.

_ O modelo masculino não tem tanto brilho e é na cor preta, mas são as mais velozes e estáveis do mercado. O estoque daqui já esgotou, mas ele ainda recebe encomendas para daqui dois meses. De qualquer forma as Harpias usaram essa vassoura para vencer o campeonato mundial de Quadribol no ano passado. Foi a Tia Gina que descobriu a fabrica.

_ Tia Gina? Ela não é uma auror?

_ Sim. mas ela entende de Quadribol tanto quanto qualquer homem da família, parece que ela esteve envolvida em um caso de roubo de formulas e a fabrica ainda estava começando. Ela se interessou pela fabricação, comprou 30% da sociedade e apresentou o modelo para o diretor do clube. Desde então o modelo explodiu em vendas.

_ Uau. Isso deve ser muita coisa.

_ Como posso explicar? Sabe futebol?

_ Sim.

_ mais ou menos isso. como descobrir um jogador em um campinho isolado e leva-lo para time grande. Todo mundo quer conhecer.

_ Entendo.

Depois da Loja de vassoura, nós fomos para a loja de roupas e encontramos com a outra parte Weasley da família saindo de lá.

_ Hey Louis. Que vassoura comprou? – perguntou Albus vendo ele carregar sua vassoura.

_ Uma Legssy 4.5. Como não jogo em nenhum time, mamãe achou que seria gastar dinheiro demais encomendando uma Stantstar. – respondeu dando de ombros.

_ mas a Legssy também é boa. – disse James. – tive uma no meu segundo ano.

_ Que seja. Eu gostei da vassoura.

_ JAMES POTTER!

Antes que pudéssemos identificar de onde vinha o grito um borrão loiro se jogou sobre ele e os dois quase foram parar no chão.

E por muito pouco eu também, já que a bolsa dela voou diretamente contra meu estomago e se não fosse por Fred estar ao meu lado, tinha sido jogada no chão.

_ você está bem? – perguntou Roxy.

Consenti massageando minha barriga.

**Garota louca! Puxa o cabelo dela!**

_ Querido, eu senti tanto a sua falta esse verão! você não me mandou nem uma coruja. – disse fazendo um beicinho de criança enorme e totalmente infantil.

**Esquece! não puxa o cabelo dela não, chama ela de criança!.**

_ Eu... eu... estive ocupado esse verão...- disse segurando em suas mãos e desfazendo o abraço em volta de seu pescoço.

_ own... tudo bem. Eu perdoo você... mas não se esqueça de me levar um presentinho quando voltarmos para Hogwarts. Ok? Vou sentir sua falta tigrão.

Com um beijo estalado e totalmente sugador de lábios, ela saiu pegando sua bolsa no chão e rebolando o máximo que podia em seu cinto usado como saia.

_ Quem é ela? – perguntou Tia Gina olhando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_ Não faço ideia. – respondeu dando de ombros.

**Esquece tudo que eu disse sobre James. Ele é gostoso, mas é galinha e nós não somos milho.**

_Cala a boca Ella._

**Garota nojenta, você viu o tanto que ela babou nele? Que nojo!**

_ James, ela é Georgina Bailey lembra-se? Corvinal. Quintanista? – disse Roxy em tom de obviedade.

_ Tenho vaga lembrança... – disse coçando a nuca enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

_ só mantenha suas seguidoras segurando a bolsa, Ellie quase ficou sem estomago por isso. – disse Lilly.

Ele me olhou preocupado.

_ você está bem?

_ Vou sobreviver. Mas o que ela carrega na bolsa? Tijolos? – perguntei ainda massageando minha barriga que estava dolorida.

Eles riram.

_ Ela é Louca. Não se preocupe. – disse Rose nos fazendo rir.

_ FREDERICH WEASLEY!

_ Ah não! Me deem cobertura! – exclamou Fred e antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo ele já tinha sumido do meu lado.

E um furacão ruivo passou por nós.

_ O que foi isso? – perguntei confusa.

_ Essa é Millie Carter. Ela é apaixonada pelo Fred desde que se conhece por gente. – disse Roxy caindo na gargalhada.

_ Ela persegue praticamente persegue o Fred. Na escola é pior ainda, ele vive fugindo dela. – disse Sean.

_ Já tivemos de salva-lo varias vezes dela. – disse Jordan.

_ Algumas vezes as próprias garotas da escola ajudam a despistar. – disse Albus.

_ Roxyy! Querida! – exclamou o furacão voltando até nós.

Roxy gemeu baixo ao meu lado de frustração.

_ Olá senhoras Weasleys. Como vão? Pessoal?

Todo mundo só a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

_ Onde está Fred? Porque ele saiu correndo?

**Dá uma olhada na calça da garota. Aonde ela pensa que vai? Para guerra da moda?**

Tive de morder o lábio para cair na gargalhada. Ela usava uma calça jeans camuflada rosa que colava ao corpo, totalmente ridícula.

_ Acho que você está vendo demais Millie. O Fred não veio. – disse Roxy.

_ É claro que veio! Eu acabei de vê-lo. – disse cruzando os braços.

_ Não tem ninguém aqui além de nós. – confirmou Sean.

_ Sim. Ninguém além de nós. – repetiu Jordan.

_ Certo. E porque ele não veio? – perguntou não acreditando em uma única palavra deles.

_ Porque Fred está doente. – respondeu Lilly.

_ Doente? Doente de que? – disse estreitando os olhos.

_ Vampirismo bucal. Agora eu se fosse você não chegaria perto dele pelos próximos seis meses que é o tempo que dura a doença. – disse tia Holly com tom ameaçador.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

_Coitadinho! Não se preocupe senhora Weasley, vou agora mesma encontrar um antídoto para ele. Pobre Fred. Mas fiquem tranquilos que com o meu amor e dedicação logo ele ficara curado!

Da mesma maneira efusiva que chegou ela saiu.

_ mamãe. Acho que você acabou de complicar ainda mais a vida do Fred. – disse Jordan.

_ Completamente. – concordou Sean.

Ela suspirou enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

_ Bem. Acho que vou ter de comprar uma vassoura nova para ele. – disse Tia Holly nos fazendo rir.

* * *

Nós voltamos a nos separar e seguimos para dentro da loja enquanto a outra turma seguiu pala rua.

_ Então o que você acha? – perguntou Roxy me mostrando sua calça social.

**Precisa fazer a barra. E apertar na cintura.**

_ Acho que você deveria pedir para apertar meio dedo na cintura e fazer a barra. – repeti.

Ella entendia de moda bem mais do que eu.

Roxy se virou no espelho segurando a cintura e olhando sua bunda.

_ Mas não vai demarcar muito a bunda? – perguntou sobre o ombro.

**E qual o problema? Os garotos vão babar no detalhes.**

_ Muito não. Mas garotos vão gostar.

Roxy ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas pediu para modista ajustar os detalhes.

_ O que vocês acham? É decotado demais? Acham que fica dizendo sou uma vadia ou tenho seios demais? – perguntou Dominique abrindo o provador do lado e mostrando seu suéter negro.

**Ela tem seios! Não é uma vadia! Diz para ela pedir para transformar a gola de U para V, vai ficar melhor.**

_ você deveria pedir para transformar a gola de U para V. vai ficar melhor. Dominique você tem seios. Tem de valorizar o que tem. Com a combinação certa e saias super-curtas vai apenas dizer que você é gostosa.

_ Tem razão. Mas e se o Jamie não gostar? – perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

_ Quem é Jamie? – perguntei confusa.

_ é o namorado dela. – respondeu Roxy revirando os olhos. – Jamie Marshall, Goleiro do time da Corvinal e o único cara na escola que é capaz de aturar Dominique. Eles se merecem.

**Ok. De o cargo de cara do ano para ele. O cara deve ser foda por namorar essa sem cérebro.**

_Cala a boca Ella._

**Você já percebeu que vive me mandando calar a boca?**

_E você nunca faz isso._

**É irônico se levarmos em conta, já que é você quem controla o corpo diariamente.**

_Nem me diga, eu queria descobrir onde fica seu botão de liga e desliga._

**você me maltrata mas me adora. O que seria da sua vida sem mim?**

_Tranquila?_

**Vazia. Confesse Ellie. Eu sou mais do que sua consciência com raciocínio próprio.**

_Ë você é o carma da minha vida._

**Também te amo!**

_Loucamente._

Depois da loja de roupas, encontramos com o resto do pessoal na ultima parada do nosso passeio a livraria Floreios e Borrões. Nem preciso dizer que ficamos praticamente loucas com a quantidade de livros que tinha ali. As pilhas iam até o teto.

**Direita!**

_Esquerda!_

Revirei os olhos internamente e segui para a direita, enquanto lia os milhares de títulos empilhados nas prateleiras.

Era tanta coisa nova. Tantos títulos diferentes que apesar de Charlie ter liberado a grana para comprarmos o que quiséssemos, nós estávamos pegando praticamente tudo que vínhamos pela frente.

Com uma pilha de livros nos braços, continuamos a seguir pelos corredores, olhando os títulos, e variados tamanhos, autores, e temas.

Não foi surpresa quando batemos contra a parede e tudo foi para o chão.

**Você devia olhar por onde anda!**

_Essa era a sua obrigação!_

**Eu estava lendo os títulos!**

_E eu carregando os livros!_

**Que seja.**

_ você está bem?

Terminando minha briga mental com Ella, levantei os olhos para dar de cara com um rapaz loiro de olhos escuros. Alto, forte e que usava óculos finos. Ele era bonito, mas o sorriso em seus lábios era encantador.

_ Estou. Obrigada. – disse aceitando sua mão para levantar.

_ Tudo bem. Desculpe esbarrar em você. Não estava prestando atenção por onde andava. – disse o garoto suas bochechas adquirindo um tom rosa muito fofo.

**Pergunta o nome dele!**

___ Tudo bem. Eu é que não estava vendo por onde andava, carregando essa pilha de livros. – me desculpei e me abaixei para pegar os livros que estavam caídos no chão.

_ Deixe-me ajudá-la. A propósito, eu sou Declan. – disse me estendendo sua mão.

**Nome bonito. Pergunta se tem namorada?**

_ Ellie. – afirmei apertando sua mão.

_ Dia-a-dia de um vampiro? Seres gosmentos e fantasias? Tratos de criaturas mágicas em cinco passos? São leituras um tanto quanto estranhas. – disse me olhando de lado.

_ Bom... Eu meio... Que gostei dos títulos... – disse envergonhada.

Ele sorriu.

_ Sinceramente, se me permite, acho que da sua pilha esses sete são os melhores. Ao menos a leitura é razoável e não é repleto de teorias não comprovadas. – disse tirando quatro livros da pilha e indicando os que ficaram em meus braços.

_ Se você diz. Vou seguir seu conselho. Quer dizer. Essa coisa de Bruxo ainda é nova para mim e eu meio que estou fascinada por tantos livros... – confessei.

_ você é filha de Trouxas então?

Meneei com a cabeça.

_ Meu pai é bruxo, mas eu não sabia até pouco tempo. Bem é uma historia complicada.

**Pede o telefone dele! Pede o telefone dele!**

**_ **Certo. Nesse caso, você deveria se ater ao autores um pouco mais conhecidos na sessão de estudos. O lado literário está repleto de histórias fictícias. – disse indicando as placas com os nomes das sessões que nós não tínhamos visto.

**1 x O para ele! E pede o telefone dele!**

_ Oh. Certo. Obrigada.

_ Sem problemas. E

_ Ellie! Socorro! Me esconde! – exclamou Fred entrando contudo no corredor e se escondendo atrás de mim.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei o olhando preocupada.

_ Millie. Ela me viu entrar aqui. – sussurrou enquanto virava meu corpo para a entrada do corredor e nos fazendo de escuto.

_ Fred. Porque você simplesmente não dá o fora nela? – perguntei o olhando sobre o ombro.

_ Acha que já não fiz isso um milhão de vezes? – exclamou atordoado.

_ Olá Fred. – cumprimentou Declan.

_ Declan! Olá cara. Como vai? – perguntou se endireitando.

_ Bem.

_ Frederich! Não adianta se esconder! Eu vi você entrar aqui! Fred! Cadê você? – escutamos uma voz fina gritar do corredor.

_ Ah. Merda. E agora? – perguntou Fred desesperado.

Peguei os livros de minhas mãos e dei para ele segurar, peguei também os livros das mãos de Declan e mais alguns das pilhas de modo que seu rosto ficasse tampado.

_ Agora fique quieto e não abra a boca! – falei me virando para o corredor.

_ Hei! você não é a Millie? – perguntei chamando a garota.

_ O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Fred sobre um sussurro atrás da pilha.

_ Oi. Tudo bem. Vocês viram o Fred Weasley?

**Não seria mais pratico apenas desmaiá-la com um livro?**

_ Sim. eu vi.

_ Sério! Que legal e aonde ele foi? – perguntou me olhando como se eu fosse o cristo redentor.

_ Ele acabou de sair daqui.

_ A...que chato.. e para onde ele foi?

**Isso espertinha! Agora inventa um lugar que não existe!**

_ Ele foi.. ele foi.. – comecei olhando para Declan em busca de ajuda.

_ Para o Olivaras. Fred disse que tinha de comprar uma varinha nova. – disse Declan.

_ Isso. o Olivaras. E depois ele ia se encontrar com uma garota. – completei.

_ Como é que é? – perguntou com um grito agudo que quase estourou nossos tímpanos. - Que garota?

**Definitivamente sou a favor de desmaiá-la!**

_ Com você. Quer dizer. Ele disse que ia se encontrar com uma garota chamada Millie. E bom se você é a Millie, então é você não é? – perguntei me confundindo eu mesma com a fala.

A garota não pareceu entender também.

_ Tem certeza? Nós não tínhamos combinado nada... – disse pensativa.

_ Bom. Ele deve ter ficado sabendo que você estava atrás dele. – disse Declan.

_ Sim. isso. Ele ficou sabendo que você estava atrás dele. E disse que ia te encontrar. Naquele lugar super longe, onde vocês iam poder ficar sozinhos e dar alguns amassos. – afirmei sorrindo largamente.

Declan segurou o sorriso enquanto confirmava com a cabeça.

_ Está bem. Obrigada pela ajuda. Até mais! – exclamou e saiu correndo para fora da loja.

_ você ficou maluca? Desse jeito ela nunca vai sair do meu pé! – exclamou Fred soltando os livros no chão.

**Mal agradecido!**

_ Hey! Eu ajudei você não ajudei? Agora a garota vai te procurar no Olivaras ou então ir para algum lugar longe te esperar. Ao menos você tem um pouco de paz, até irmos embora.

Ele suspirou.

_ É você tem razão. Obrigada. A você também Declan.

_ Tudo tranquilo cara. Foi divertido.

Então um silencio constrangedor caiu sobre nós e por alguma razão me senti envergonhada de estar entre os dois. Declan não parecia muito diferente e Fred ficava olhando de um para o outro.

_ Ok. Vejo você lá em baixo Ellie. E não faça nada do que eu não faria! – exclamou Fred com um sorriso maroto me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

**Vai tarde! Ellie pede o telefone do Declan.**

_ Até mais Declan.

_ Até Fred.

E ele se foi, olhando para todos os lados tendo a certeza de que não estava sendo perseguido.

Declan e eu rimos quando ele sumiu de nossas vistas dissipando o clima constrangedor.

_ Desculpe pelo Fred. – disse voltando a me abaixar e pegar os livros.

_ Tudo bem. Vocês dois..são amigos.. a muito tempo?

**Ele vai pedir seu telefone!** – cantarolou Ella.

_ Somos primos na verdade. Nossos pais são irmãos.

_ Ah. Então você é uma Weasley?

_ Meia Weasley na verdade. – ele franziu o cenho. – como eu disse é complicado explicar.

_ Certo. Mas você vai estudar em Hogwarts?

Meneei com a cabeça.

_ Estou tentando uma _transferência_ para lá. Mas não sei se vou conseguir.

_ Declan! Vamos! – chamou uma garotinha loira do inicio do corredor.

_ bem. Eu preciso ir. Foi legal conversar com você Ellie. E espero que consiga a transferência.

_ obrigada Declan. Foi um prazer te conhecer também.

Ele sorriu largamente antes de pegar seus livros e ir em direção a garotinha, os dois desapareceram logo em seguida.

**Ellie você é uma idiota! O garoto esta totalmente na nossa!**

_Ella eu fui educada! Você queria o que? Que eu me jogasse em cima do garoto?_

**Qual parte de PEGA O TELEFONE DELE** **você não entendeu?**

_Bruxos não usam telefone Ella. Você se esqueceu?_

**Ah é. Mas você podia ter pegado o endereço...**

_Cala a boca Ella._

Dos livros escolhidos, Hermione me deixou levar apenas dois. Ela disse que tinha todos os outros e poderia me emprestar.

Quando voltamos para casa da vovó o jantar já estava quase pronto e o pessoal foi arrumar suas coisas, as férias de verão acabavam no dia seguinte, e todo mundo ia voltar para suas casas em Londres e na segunda meus primos pegavam o Trem para Hogwarts.

Eu ainda não tinha recebido a carta de confirmação nem do ministério nem do castelo.

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu já disse antess, Reviews ajudam no animo para postar..hehe... mais um cap para vocêss... especialmente para **Andro_no_hara **y** Biazinha e ..** Tanks pelos Coments!

Aah... lembrando que meus Caps são sem Betage.. então Sorry, pelos erros! ;)

_**Leitores Legais deixam Reviews**_

_**(PS: é só clicar nessa frasezinha azul aqui em baixo)**_


	8. Cap8  Festas e Beijos

**Cap. VIII – Festas e Beijos**

_Pov's Ellie._

A despedida na casa da vovó não foi a base de lagrimas. Aos poucos, os quartos foram esvaziando, as refeições foram ficando silenciosas até que sobraram apenas meus avós, nós e Charlie.

Roxy havia me prometido que trocaríamos cartas todas as semanas, as outras garotas também. Os rapazes disseram que estariam torcendo por minha aprovação no castelo, e tia Hermione reafirmou que me pegaria na segunda ao meio-dia para irmos ao Ministério fazer o exame.

A diretora de Hogwarts mais o ministério haviam consentido com meu desejo de estudar magia, entretanto eu deveria fazer um exame pratico e teórico de minhas habilidades para terem certeza de que não representaria qualquer risco aos demais colegas. O próprio ministro aplicaria o exame na sede do Ministério. Meus primos queriam estar junto comigo, mas eles deveriam pegar o trem para Hogwarts logo pela manhã o que me deixava apenas com Charlie, Hermione e tio Harry.

Ella achava que era o suficiente. Eu me sentia segura.

Malas prontas, Charlie finalmente assumiu que não sabia dirigir, e para nossa diversão não se importou em deixar Ella dirigir de volta para Londres acima de 150km/h. Ele até achava divertido.

Vovó Molly chorou enquanto nos despedíamos e apesar de Ella estar se fazendo de forte enquanto eu também lacrimejava, sabia que ela estava tão triste quanto eu por partir.

O apartamento de Charlie ficava do outro lado da cidade, em um bairro novo de apartamentos. E como na primeira vez, me senti estranha enquanto entrava no local.

O meu quarto ainda tinha boa parte das coisas encaixotadas e olhando para as caixas não tinha a menor vontade de desfazê-las.

_ vou tomar um banho e depois me deitar. Tem algo que você queria? – perguntou Charlie batendo na porta do quarto.

Neguei com a cabeça.

_ Acho que vou mexer no computador.

_ Certo. Aqui é a sua casa também. Então. Se divirta.

Liguei meu Notebook que tinha ficado em casa, já que na Toca não tinha internet e fui verificar meus e-mails. A caixa de mensagem estava lotada.

Meu celular também estava repleto de sms dos meus amigos e ligações perdidas, mas o celular também não pegava na Toca então os dois ficaram em casa. Por sorte eu tinha avisado-os de que estaria viajando e que o lugar não pegava sinal.

Assim que terminei de ler os e-mails já passava da meia noite e colocando as coisas de lado, tirei meu pijama das malas não desfeitas e me joguei na cama, fechando os olhos e tentando dormir.

**Parece estranho. Como se fosse uma cama nova ou algo assim...**

_Você também está sentindo isso? de qualquer maneira a cama é nova não é. Charlie a comprou apenas um dia antes de nos mudarmos para cá._

**Eu gostava mais da casa da Toca.**

Um pequeno sorriso brincou em meus lábios.

_Eu também. Esse silencio dentro do apartamento e o barulho da rua incomoda..._

**Na toca era o contrario, a vizinhança era silenciosa e a casa barulhenta. Vou sentir falta do caos nas refeições.**

_Eu também._

**Nós podíamos pedir ao Charlie para nos deixar ir despedir deles na segunda na estação. O que acha?**

_Não sei. Podemos tentar._

**E de lá seguimos com Hermione para o tal ministério da magia.**

_você já pensou no que faremos caso nos peçam para mostrar nosso controle sobre os elementos de novo?_

**O furacão sensacional de elementos. Você ainda tem duvida?**

_Furacão sensacional? Nome modesto. Mas e se la for um prédio fechado/ Vamos destruir o lugar._

**A ideia foi minha e o nome é meu. Não reclama. Bom se for um prédio fechado fazemos qualquer coisa mais simples.**

_De qualquer jeito Hermione disse que o teste deve consistir mais sobre meus conhecimentos sobre os livros que lemos._

**Então está no papo. Mal posso esperar para ir morar em um castelo. Deve ser muito legal.**

_Guarda a confiança para segunda Ella. Agora fecha o olho e dorme._

**Você deveria dizer isso para si mesma...**

**OOO**

O Cheiro de queimado impregnava no ar e dando um salto na cama corremos para a cozinha.

A frigideira estava em chamas fazendo as panquecas virarem carvão.

_ CHARLIE! – gritei enquanto pegava um pano e jogava a frigideira na pia ligando a torneira e abrindo a janela para sair a fumaça.

Ele apareceu na cozinha todo molhado vestindo uma toalha na cintura.

_ o que aconteceu?

_ Eu é que te pergunto! Você quase colocou fogo no apartamento! Foi tomar banho e deixou a frigideira ligada! – exclamei colocando as mãos na cintura e o olhando brava.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi Charlie ficar completamente constrangido, seu rosto atingiu um tom de vermelho cômico, enquanto ele coçava a cabeça olhando para a frigideira.

_ Pensei ter desligado a panela. Desculpe?

Suspirei sem conseguir conter o riso.

_ certo. Vá terminar seu banho que vou fazer o café. E por favor não chegue mais perto da cozinha! – exclamei frustrada.

Ele riu e bateu continência.

_ Sim senhora!

Teria sido engraçado se ele quase não tivesse deixado a toalha cair e por muito pouco não revelado seus países baixos.

**ECA! Ver os países baixos do pai em plena manhã... ótimo jeito de começar o dia!**

Abri as outras janelas do apartamento para deixar o cheiro de fumaça sair e usando meus poderes fiz uma brisa leve circular pela casa espantando o cheiro.

Tinha terminado de fazer o café e estava colocando as panquecas na mesa quando uma coruja piou na janela pousando sobre a cadeira.

Ela era cinza e tinha os olhos azuis mais fofo que eu já tinha visto e carregava uma carta por entre o bico.

_ Oi. Posso pegar? – perguntei estendendo a mão e a coruja abriu o bico soltando a carta sobre meus dedos.

_Ë da Roxy!_

Abrindo a carta parti um pedaço da panqueca enquanto me sentava para ler a carta.

_Querida Ellie._

_Estou mandado Lilica para que ela possa conhecer o caminho de sua casa para as futuras cartas. Nós estamos bem e por aqui tudo está tranquilo. Fred manda lembranças._

_Para ter certeza que a carta chegou, preciso que você me mande a resposta._

_Ah dê um pedaço de comida para ela, ou ela vai começar a bicar sua mão. Lilica é comilona como você..._

_Já sinto saudades._

_Roxy._

Correndo para o quarto, vasculhei minha bagunça até achar folha e papel para escrever.

**Não se esqueça de contar há ela sobre a festa de Charlie na cozinha.**

Estava voltando para a cozinha quando meu celular tocou.

_ ELLIE!Sua vadia sem coração! Como você some durante toda os dias de férias e nem para me mandar um sinal de fumaça?

Revirei os olhos diante da bronca de Daisy. Ela era de longe minha melhor amiga, depois de Ella, Roxy e toda a família de bruxa, porque diferente deles, eu precisava esconder dela meus poderes.

_ Oi Daisy. Eu estou bem e você? – perguntei sem esconder o sarcasmo.

Ela bufou.

_ Ótima! Estou ligando para te convidar para a festa de hoje a noite.

_ Festa? Que festa?

**Estamos dentro!**

_ Bem, se você não tivesse sumido durante todo o verão, e ao menos lido meus e-mails teria ficado sabendo que temos um novo gatinho na turma.

Ah é. Kieran Edwards morava duas ruas para baixo da casa de Daisy e eles tinham se entrosado muito no verão de modo que ele quase tinha virado o melhor amigo dela. Todos os seus e-mails falavam sobre ele.

_ Então. Ele vai dar uma festa na casa dele e nós estamos convidadas. Quer dizer. Eu estou convidada e estou te convidando. E não se atreva a dizer não Ellie, porque você tem poucos dias para me contar todas as suas novidades e experiências do tempo que você ficou atolada na lama com sua família desconhecida.

Daisy sabia que tinha ido ficar com a família do meu pai que até a morte da minha mãe nem sabia que existia e ela me deu todo o apoio. De seu jeito efusivo e meio louco, mas deu.

_ Eu não sei Daisy. Tenho de pedir para Charlie.

_ Quer que eu fale com ele?

_ Não. Eu mesma falo. Faz assim. Me dá meia hora que vou falar com ele e já te ligo.

_ Certo. Gata. Te ligo em seguida.

_ ok. Tchau.

Desliguei o celular e fui para cozinha escrever a carta de Roxy. Charlie estava sentado na mesa, já vestido e acariciando a coruja.

_ recebeu carta da Roxy?

_ Sim. ela disse que é para que a coruja grave o caminho. – respondi me sentando a sua frente.

**Porque não chamamos a Roxy também. Daisy ia gostar de conhecê-la? As duas são tão extrovertidas que iam se dar muito bem.**

_Acho que você tem razão._

_ hum. Charlie. Você se lembra da Daisy, minha amiga?

Ele ponderou por instantes.

_ Aquela que me perguntou quantas tatuagens eu tinha e se poderia mostrar todas para ela? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Corei ao lembrar.

_ Sim. Ela mesma. Bom. Vai ter uma festinha de um cara novo da turma, vai ser na casa dele, duas ruas para baixo de onde a Daisy mora. Hoje a noite. Eu posso ir?

_ Quem vai estar nessa festa?

_ As pessoas que estudam comigo, alguns do ultimo ano. Basicamente o pessoal do colégio. A Daisy acabou de ligar convidando.

_ Não. Sei. Quer dizer. Você quer ir?

_ Bom. Eu gostaria. Se você se deixar. E bem. Estava pensando em chamar a Roxy para ir comigo.

_ Certo. Acho que não tem problemas. Peça a ela na carta.

_ Vou fazer isso. Obrigada. Charlie.

_ não me agradeça ainda. Se não me engano, pelo sermão que Hermione me passou sobre responsabilidades de pais eu tenho de ditar regras para vocês duas. Só não sei quais ainda.

Foi impossível não rir com sua careta.

**Cara ele é o melhor pai do mundo!**

_Hey Roxy._

_Sua carta chegou em bom estado. Lilica é uma coruja muito bonita._

_Nós estamos bem, tirando o fato que Charlie tentou incendiar o apartamento deixando a frigideira ligada enquanto ia tomar banho, por pouco tudo não pega fogo._

_De qualquer maneira quero te convidar para uma festa. É de um garoto que vai estudar no meu colégio de trouxas, toda a turma que estudou comigo vai estar lá. Charlie me deixou ir e estou te convidando. Ele sabe onde é. Vai ser divertido e gostaria de te apresentar minha amiga Daisy. Ela é tão extrovertida quanto você. Para uma trouxa._

_Mande lembranças ao Fred._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Ellie._

Fechei a carta, coloquei em um envelope improvisado e olhei para Charlie.

_ Escreve o endereço e coloca na altura do bico. – disse Charlie me mostrando como se fazia.

A coruja pegou a carta e abriu as asas, saindo pela janela em apenas um impulso.

Daisy disse que eu podia levar uma amiga e me passou o endereço correto para passar a Charlie e posteriormente a Tio George.

A festa começaria as 22hs e Roxy chegou no apartamento por volta das 20hs, trajando uma calça jeans básica e um moletom.

_ Eu não sabia o que vestir para uma festa trouxa em tão pensei que você poderia me ajudar! – exclamou mostrando uma mala de roupas ao seu lado.

Ella e eu caímos na gargalhada e a levamos para o quarto. Fiquei surpresa de quanta roupa havia ali dentro.

Nós fizemos seu cabelo, de modo que suas madeixas ruivas ficaram lisas com cachos nas pontas. Ela tinha uma sandália de salto agulha prateada totalmente linda. A noite estava quente, então pudemos abusar dos decotes. Uma saia de pregas branca com pequenas florzinhas desenhadas e uma camiseta roxa e um colete prateado.

Optei por usar sapatilhas de strass, um short jeans com cinto largo em lantejoulas prateadas e uma regata branca com um bolero de manga curta em jeans. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando-o liso e bem preso por um presilha em forma de flor toda em strass.

Roxy era muito boa em maquiagem e fez a dela quanto a minha, realçando meus olhos e marcando seus lábios.

**Cara nós estamos gatas! As três!**

**_ **Estou aqui em baixo! Cadê vocês? – gritou Daisy quando atendi o celular.

_ Estamos descendo.

_ certo. Vou estacionar o carro, já que tem um idiota buzinando aqui. Calma ai o Palhaço! – e desligou na minha cara.

Charlie estava sentado na sala folheando alguns pergaminhos. O que era engraçado.

_ Nós já estamos indo Charlie. – avisei quando aprecemos na sala.

Ele nos olhou de cima em baixo depois fez um careta.

_ A roupa de vocês não está um pouco curta?

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

**Sabia que ele tinha de ter um defeito!**

**_ **Está calor. Não vamos vestir roupa de frio. E fica tranquilo que não vai ter nenhum universitário metido a gostosão. – afirmei.

_ universitário metido a gostosão? Certo. Eu deveria me preocupar com o que isso significa?

_ Não realmente. Apenas nos desejar boa noite e dizer que temos horário livre para chegar em casa.

Ele sorriu.

_ Hermione me deu um boa bronca sobre isso. Filhos precisam de horários. A uma hora da manhã está bom? Não sei quanto tempo dura essa festa, mas acho que se vocês chegarem aqui depois do amanhecer a tia de vocês me mata!

_ uma é muito cedo. Que tal as quatro?

_ Duas e é minha ultima barganha.

_ certo. Duas. E por favor, se atrasar não invada a festa. Apenas ligue no meu celular! – implorei.

_ ok. Boa festa meninas. E Roxy você está levando sua varinha certo?

Ela consentiu rindo.

Nós estávamos saindo do apartamento quando me lembrei de algo.

_ Charlie, por favor não tente cozinhar. Vá comer na casa da vovó.

Ele riu, mas consentiu com a cabeça.

**Acha que precisamos rezar para voltar e o apartamento não ter virado cinzas?**

_Não sei, mas não custa tentar._

O carro de Daisy era esporte, já que os pais dela eram milionários e nós tivemos de nos apertar no banco da frente até a casa. Foi instantâneo a compatibilidade de Roxy e Daisy e para meu delírio, as duas resolveram falar mal de mim.

Quer dizer. Daisy começou a entregar todas as minhas artes no colégio para minha prima.

_ você tinha que ter visto. O professor ficou com a maior cara de taxo enquanto aquela meleca verde escorria na cara dele. – lembrou Daisy e nós rimos com a imagem.

_ e como você se safou? – perguntou Roxy.

_ Pulei a janela. Acho que ele ficou tão confuso com o que aconteceu, que não me viu sair de fininho e pular a janela para o jardim, depois foi só me esconder na biblioteca e garantir que eu não tinha saído de lá nem por um minuto.

Roxy gargalhou enquanto saiamos do carro entrando na mansão.

Kieran Edwards era tão rico quanto Daisy, e ela tinha esquecido de me dizer isso. Sua casa era toda branca com detalhes em vidro e espelhos e a festa estava acontecendo no fundos ao redor de uma piscina grande que tinha sido enfeitada com balões de luz japonesas brancas. Totalmente legal.

O garoto deveria ter 1,80mts brincando. Tinha os músculos definidos e a cabeça raspada. A primeira vista ele te dava um pouco de medo, mas foi só ele sorrir ao ver Daisy que você sabia que ele era como um filhotinho de pitbull.. dócil e fofinho.

_ Kieran! – exclamou Daisy ao vê-lo e se jogou ao seu braços o fazendo rir.

_ Olá Daisy. você está gata. – elogiou fazendo-a dar uma voltinha e se mostrar. Daisy vestia uma calça jeans completamente justa negra, um top de paetês roxos, seu cabelo estava solto e chapado.

_ Quem são suas amigas? – perguntou se voltando para nós e não passou despercebido seu olhar minucioso sobre Roxy.

**O cara está totalmente na dela. Só falta abanar e pedir para rolar no chão.**

_ Estas são Ellie e Roxy. Ellie você já ouviu falar é a minha amiga que resolveu enfiar o pé na lama durante as férias, e Roxy é prima da Ellie.

_ é um prazer conhecê-las garotas. Tenho escutado falar muito de você Ellie. – disse beijando nossas mãos.

_ não posso dizer o mesmo Kieran, mas a Daisy me mandou muitos e-mails. Se isso contar.

Ele sorriu consentindo.

_ Bem, garotas, fiquem a vontade. As bebidas estão sendo servidas no bar do outro lado da piscina, a pista de dança era minha antiga sala de estar, sintam-se em casa. E se forem menores de idade e quiserem beber, escondam as identidades.

Nós rimos de seu jeito rítmico de falar.

_ Vou cumprimentar outros amigos que chegaram. Fique a vontade.

Daisy suspirou enquanto ele se afastava indo falar com um grupo de garotos que tinha chegado.

_ Ele não é um gato? – exclamou entrelaçando seu braço ao nossos.

_ Daisy, você não disse que estava a fim dele... – acusei buscando na memória qualquer coisa relacionada a suspiros.

_ E não sou. Mas que ele é um gato ele é. – disse dando uma piscadinha marota.

Realmente toda a nossa turma estava ali e fiz questão de apresentar Roxy para cada um deles. Os garotos caíram de pau em cima dela e foi divertido ver como ela corava com os elogios descarados.

Havia algumas pessoas que eu não me lembrava, mas que de acordo com Daisy estudavam no nosso colégio.

Roxy nunca tinha bebido nada com álcool e eu não queria embebedar minha prima e depois estragar nossa amizade com meus tios. Sem falar que era a primeira noite de Charlie como pai em casa a espera pela filha que foi farrear e eu bem sabia o quanto os gritos de Hermione eram doloridos.

Mas conter Ella estava ficando difícil.

**Da uma secada naquele cara! Não é Isaac Green? Céus! Como ele está gostoso! Vá falar com ele Ellie!**

_Não vou falar com ele, Ella. Ele é que tem de vir falar comigo. Lembra o quão idiota ele foi quando ficaram da ultima vez?_

**Ah é. Deixa esse idiota para lá. Ellie vá buscar bebida no bar. Nosso copo está vazio.**

_Não vou ficar bêbada Ella._

**Então me deixe ficar ou assumir o controle.**

_Esquece. Se comporte, ou vamos embora._

**E estragar a festa da Roxy? Qual é vamos nos divertir também!**

Roxy estava sendo o sucesso da festa. Ela era linda naturalmente e os garotos pareciam inebriados pela presença dela. E bom, ela não era nenhuma santa e depois de se soltar e não ficar tímida perante meus amigos, ela e Mason Richards, tinham engatado numa conversa de lábios próximo a piscina.

Mason era um cara legal, era capitão do time de futebol da escola e fazia parte da nossa turma. Ele tinha me ajudado varias vezes em projetos com química, ao qual tanto eu quanto Ella éramos horríveis.

Daisy tinha sumido pela festa e eu podia apostar meu celular que ela estava se engalfinhando com Kieran em algum lugar. Aquele papo de que ele era só gato não tinha me enganado.

_ Hey Ellie! – exclamou Joe Powell.

Joe e eu tínhamos sido colegas de mesa em literatura medieval e ele gostava de história tanto quanto eu. O cara era um gato e se não fosse pelos acontecimentos trágicos dos últimos tempo, ele e Ella talvez tivessem ficado na festa de final de semestre do colégio, mas eu não fui.

Ele era um pouco maior do que eu, tinha os cabelos negros curtos e usava um alargador na orelha totalmente fofo.

**Por favor, para de ser careta e dá em cima desse cara! Não desperdiça essa chance!**

_Credo Ella! Até parece que você nunca viu homem._

**Não vou me dignar a lhe dar uma resposta.**

_ Oi Joe. Como está?

_ bem e você?

_ levando.

_ Daisy disse que você foi passar as férias na casa dos pais do seu pai. Como foi?

_ Ah. bem. legal. São uma família totalmente caótica, mas são super divertidos. Eu devo ter uns tantos primos e tios. É uma família bem grande.

Ele riu, mostrando suas covinhas totalmente fofas e sexy na bochecha.

_ Isso é legal. Quando voltou?

_ Ontem a noite na verdade, e hoje cedo a louca da Daisy já me arrastou para cá.

_ Que bom. Eu queria te ver.

**OW! Gol de placa sem goleiro!**

_Cala a boca Ella! Eu não vou ficar com ele._

**Pirou na batatinha! É claro que vou!**

_Joe é o tipo de garoto para se namorar Ella. Você fica com o garoto e vamos para Hogwarts. Pirou? Sem falar que sei lá. Ele Não parece tão interessante como na escola._

**Perai. Você bebeu e eu não vi? Ficou maluca.**

_Para de drama Ella._

**É claro que ele é interessante! Dá uma olhada nos braços do garoto!**

_Ella eu não vou e não quero ficar com o Joe._

**Problema seu. Eu quero!**

_ Ellie! Que surpresa te ver! – gritou Ruby Patel de repente ao nosso lado nós fazendo pular no lugar. – Oi Joe.

_ Oi Ruby. – cumprimentei a abraçando.

_ Olá Ruby.

_ menina tenho tanta coisa para te contar, minhas férias foram incríveis, você não faz ideia da quantidade de lugares incríveis que existem no Egito. Andei de camelo, conheci as pirâmides, as cidades mais sem graça e totalmente histéricos. você teria pirado com a quantidade de informação que os guias turísticos te dão nos passeios. Sem falar nos tecidos maravilhosos que são feito. Eu fiz um vestido de seda tão lindo que nem o mais caro dos estilistas seria capaz de desprezar.

_ Eu vou falar com outros amigos. – disse Joe saindo de fininho ao perceber que Ruby tinha manipulado minha atenção.

**Pega uma faca! Pega uma faca e degola essa biscate! O que ela pensa que esta fazendo?**

Quando Joe se afastou Ruby parou de falar e suspirou se sentando no banquinho ao meu lado.

_ o que foi isso? – perguntei confusa.

Sabia que Ruby podia tagarelar daquela maneira casualmente, mas se ela realmente quisesse me contar algo não teria parado de falar depois que ele se afastou.

_ Te salvando de uma fria. – suspirou e pediu para o barmen um drinque misto.

_ Que fria? – perguntei confusa.

_ Joe está ficando com Sofia King.

A olhei incrédula.

_ Yeah! Aquela vadia do ultimo ano. E pelo que me consta ela nem sabe que ele está aqui. Então antes de ter seu pescoço degolado preferi te salvar. Em todo caso. De nada.

_O que você dizia sobre a faca?_

**Esquece a faca, dá um beijo nessa garota!**

__ _e ai? Me conta as férias no Egito foram realmente legais?

_ Totalmente entediantes. – gemeu enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. – Tirando a parte dos tecidos, eu realmente comprei ótimos panos para vestidos. Mas foi um tremendo saco o quão longo aqueles guias podem ficar falando, falando e falando. Você teria adorado.

_ provavelmente. – sorri.

Ela revirou os olhos e pediu outro drinque igual ao dela.

_ não estou bebendo Ruby.

_ Um copo não mata ninguém, e você me deve essa. Foi um saco aguentar a Daisy tagarelar o tempo todo do quanto você fez falta nessas férias.

Revirei os olhos.

_ Também senti sua falta. – disse com deboche.

**Aceita o drinque. Não mata ninguém e eu juro que fico calada.**

_Certo. Um drinque não mata ninguém. Ok?mas não vai ser mais de um drinque._

* * *

_Pov's James._

_ Acorda cara! Preciso da sua ajuda.

Estava no melhor do sonho quando fui acordado pelo idiota do meu primo.

_ Que porra Fred. O que faz aqui? – perguntei sentando na cama completamente sonolento.

_ não faz barulho cara. Ou agente coloca as meninas em apuro! – exclamou baixo.

Olhei ao redor vendo que estava tudo no lugar e que eu ainda estava no meu quarto. Eram 2:30hs da manhã.

_ Fred são 2:30hs da manhã o que você faz aqui? – perguntei coçando o olho sonolento.

_ A Roxy e a Ellie foram para uma festa de trouxas do antigo colégio da Ellie, ela bebeu e agora a Roxy não consegue levá-las para casa e não sabe o que fazer. Então ela me mandou um patrono pedindo minha ajuda. Daí eu vim aqui te chamar para você me ajudar com as meninas.

_ Como é que é? Eu só entendi a parte em que elas foram para uma festa. – bocejei sonolento.

_ Faz o seguinte. Troca de roupa que no caminho eu te explico. – ralhou me puxando da cama.

Não houve protestos que me deixassem ficar e logo nós dois estávamos aparatando no endereço que Roxy tinha passado.

Era uma mansão de trouxas e a festa ainda estava rolando, porque a musica estava alta e tinha pessoas entrando e saindo.

_ e agora o que fazemos? – perguntei com um bocejo.

_ Procuramos a Roxy.

Assim que entramos, duas garotas de lingerie passaram por nós aos risinhos.

_ Isso é festa? Quero ser convidado da próxima vez... – comentei sem conseguir tirar o olhos daquelas criaturas divinas.

_ Se concentra cara. – disse Fred me puxando pelo braço.

_ Estou me concentrando. Acredite. – sibilei ao ver outra garota tirando a roupa próxima a piscina e também ficando de lingerie, para em seguida pular na enorme piscina que vários outros adolescentes já estavam dentro.

_Fred! James! – exclamou Roxy correndo em nossa direção. E abraçando Fred com força. – graças a Merlim.

_ Porque eu não fui convidado para essa festa? – perguntei sem realmente olhá-la.

_ Cadê a Ellie? – perguntou a Roxy e ela indicou para o outro lado da piscina da direção onde ela tinha vindo, mas não tinha ninguém lá.

_ A. Meu. Merlim!. Ela sumiu de novo! – exclamou enterrando o rosto entre as mãos. – Eu vou matá-la! Eu não posso tirar o olho de cima dê-la um segundo antes que ela suma.

_ Certo. Se acalme. Nós vamos achá-la. Uma bêbada não pode ir muito longe certo? – disse Fred tentando acalmar Roxy.

_ esse não é o problema. A Ellie é mais popular do que eu pensava. Já teve até uma briga de garotos por causa dela.

_ Está falando sério? – perguntei surpreso.

Ela consentiu.

_ um cara que tem namorada estava dando em cima dela e dai ela o afastou, mas o cara insistiu e um dos amigos dela entrou para defender, o outro tinha bebido e eles partiram para briga.

_ O que a Ellie fez? – perguntou Fred.

_ Jogou um vaso na cabeça dos dois e parou a briga.

_ legal. – dissemos mesmo tempo. Roxy nos fuzilou com o olhar.

_ Escuta. Nós precisamos ir embora, tio Charlie disse que tínhamos de estar de volta as duas da manhã e já estamos atrasadas. Eu Não posso aparatar com ela bêbada, por isso chamei o Fred. Então me ajudem a achá-la, vamos embora e depois eu mesmo a mato. Ok?

_ Não quero nem ver o que tia Hermione vai falar se souber sobre isso. – assoviou Fred.

_ Não quero ver o que o meu pai vai falar ao descobrir que saímos de casa de madrugada. – afirmei dando um assovio rápido para uma garota morena que passou ao meu lado.

_ então vamos ser rápidos? Eu procuro ela aqui fora. Fred e você vão para dentro da casa. A que achá-la primeiro retorna para cá em cinco minutos. Ok?

Nós consentimos.

A casa estava tão lotada quanto a piscina, Fred fez sinal de que procuraria no andar de cima, enquanto eu procurava pelo o que parecia ser uma sala de visitas como pista de dança.

Não foi difícil acha-la.

Ellie estava dançando no meio da pista totalmente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Ela estava usando um short jeans extremamente curto deixando suas coxas macias completamente a mostra. Meu cérebro me levou de volta no dia que minha cabeça repousou sobre ela e eu bem sabia o quão macias elas eram.

Ela tinha os olhos fechados e um copo com um liquido verde nas mãos, e se movia ao som da musica, como se apreciasse a batida. Tinha um cara olhando para ela do outro lado da pista e foi quando ele estendeu as mãos para tocá-la que me fiz presente.

_ Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – minha voz saiu como um rosnado e até me assustou.

Mas o cara me escutou e me olhou com desdenho.

_ e quem é você?

Não precisei me apresentar por que no instante seguinte Ellie estava nos meus braços.

_ JAMES! Que bom que você está aqui! – exclamou me apertando contra si.

Envolvi minhas mãos em sua cintura, segurando-a no lugar quando ela cambaleou ao se afastar e dei um sorriso de vitoria para o cara que se afastou com um carranca.

_Perdeu idiota._

_ espera! O que você faz aqui? Charlie está bem? – O pânico em seu olhar quase _me _apavorou.

_ Esta! Fique tranquila eu estou aqui por sua causa.

Franziu o cenho.

_ Minha causa? - perguntou confusa.

_ Sim. Caso não tenha percebido, você esta atrasada para do toque de recolher. Fred e eu viemos te buscar.

_ Fred esta aqui! Aonde?. – em um movimento brusco ela tentou se afastar, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e se não fosse meu reflexo ela tinha ido direto ao chão. O copo caiu.

_ Ops. Desculpe. – disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_ você está realmente bêbada. – disse com diversão.

_ Acho que estou. – disse com uma gargalhada e escondeu seu rosto no meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar por inteiro.

Ela passou o braço pela minha cintura e suspirou sobre meu ombro seu hálito quente me dando ondas de arrepio.

_O que essa garota estava fazendo?_

_ Ellie, nós precisamos ir. – informei antes que meu lado garanhão acordasse de seu sono.

_ Você tem um cheiro tão bom James. Eu já te disse isso?

Certo. Definitivamente ela estava bêbada. Mas não significava que eu não tinha gostado de saber daquilo.

_ não. Você não disse. Porque não me conta mais quando acordar amanhã?.

_ Não. Amanha a chata da Ellie vai tomar conta do corpo de novo e então eu não vou poder fazer o que pensei em fazer desde que te vi.

_Certo. Aquele rumo de conversa não estava indo para um caminho correto._

Olhei para os lados em busca de Fred, mas não o vi em qualquer lugar.

_ você não vai perguntar o que era?

Engoli em seco.

_ Eu devo perguntar?

_ Não sei. Você quer saber.?

Seus lábios estavam próximos demais dos meus para conseguir fingir que não sabia do que se tratava e antes que pudesse sequer dizer algo, ela terminou com a distância.

Beijar Ellie, não era nada do que eu tinha sequer imaginado uma vez na vida. Não era calmo, tranquilo ou singelo. Era pura explosão.

Ellie tinha os lábios macios e ávidos, e um gosto de menta viciante, antes que eu pudesse me parar, meus lábios estavam correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma avidez, e minhas mãos se fechando sobre sua cintura, enquanto ela fechava seus dedos sobre meus cabelos intensificando o beijo.

Nunca tinha beijado uma garota daquela maneira.

Eu não era um santo e muito menos um virgem, e tinha mais experiência do que metade dos alunos do castelo, e se eu estava dizendo que nunca tinha beijado uma garota com a intensidade e explosão com que beijava Ellie é porque realmente não tinha encontrado uma garota como ela. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha onde os dois lados estavam ganhando e de alguma forma, eu não me importava de perder.

Como se toda a doçura e meiguice da garota tivesse desaparecido, e aquele beijo fosse mais do que explosão, eram sensações estranhas e ao mesmo tempo prazerosas.

Nos dois gememos baixo e em desacordo quando nos separamos ofegantes em busca de ar. Um sorriso de satisfação domando seus lábios ainda mais desejáveis.

Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes como no dia que rolamos na grama apos a queda da vassoura. Idênticos ao da minha mãe, com a mesma tonalidade do tio Charlie.

_O que você esta fazendo seu idiota! Ela é sua prima!_

Como um choque de realidade, eu a empurrei, e ela se desequilibrou indo em direção ao chão, e graças ao meu reflexo rápido, mais uma vez, consegui segura-la antes que caísse.

Fred apareceu no minuto seguinte.

_ Você ficou maluco James! Porque me empurrou? – perguntou confusa.

_ Não empurrei você. Você é que tropeçou nos próprios pés. – afirmei dizendo a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça

Ela ia dizer algo, mas seus olhos encontraram Fred ao nosso lado e ela se jogou em seus braços tropeçando no caminho e fazendo minha mentira virar verdade.

_ FRED! Que saudade. Como você esta?

Roxy que estava ao seu lado suspirou balançando a cabeça em negação, enquanto Fred riu e a segurou firme.

* * *

**N.A:** Ainda estou viva!...uhauhauahuah... Serio gente, mil desculpas por ficar anos sem postar, mas a faculdade está super corrida. Como eu já disse antes, eu só posto Fic se já tiver pelo menos metade dela pronta. E Está. O problema é que não estou tendo tempo de revisar e postar, e eu não tenho Beta para me ajudar. Sem falar no CU ( com perdão da palavra) que é minha internet PY.

Enfim. mais um cap para vocês.

**( Leitores Legais Deixam Reviews)**

**(Ps. è só apertar essa frase azul aqui em baixo.)**


	9. Cap9 Pesadelos e Ressacas

**_N.A: Tem recadinho no final da pagina!_**

* * *

_**Cap. IX – Pesadelos e Ressacas **_

Pov's Ellie.

__ Ellie! Querida o almoço está pronto!_

_Paralisei no lugar. Aquela era a voz da minha mãe?_

_**Impossível!**_

_Saltando da cama corri pelo corredor, encontrando a mulher que mais amei na vida de costas, a frigideira explodindo em pequenos barulhos devido a gordura do bacon._

_Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque frouxo e ela usava seu uniforme de secretária, exceto pelo terno cinza que estava no encosto da cadeira._

__Ellie! Não vou chamar de novo! Você vai se atrasar para o colégio! – exclamou sem se virar._

_**É ela, Ellie... é a mamãe...**_

__ Mãe... – chamei ainda estática na porta da cozinha._

_Ela se virou, seu sorriso adquirindo um brilho maior ao nos ver._

__ Bom dia Querida. Ainda de pijama? Vá se trocar antes que você se atrase. – mandou colocando o bacon nos pratos sobre a mesa._

_Era o nosso apartamento. Os moveis estavam exatamente no lugar, e o sol brilhava pela janela._

_**Ellie isso é um sonho?**_

_Eu não sei._

_**Parece real.**_

__ Mãe. O que aconteceu? Onde está Charlie?_

_Ela franziu o cenho._

__ Do que está falando querida? Quem é Charlie? E porque você está com essa cara, até parece que você viu um fantasma._

_**Ellie a abrace. É o único jeito de sabermos se é real.**_

_Se não for, não vamos vê-la de novo..._

_**E se for, vai embora do mesmo jeito. A abrace Ellie!**_

_Antes que pudesse agir, tudo virou fumaça. Uma fumaça densa, forte, intoxicante._

__ MÃE! – gritei correndo até onde ela deveria estar._

_Mas já estava mais lá._

_**É um sonho Ellie**_**.**

_E infelizmente nós sabíamos o que vinha em seguir._

_A fumaça se dissipou, mas diferente das outras vezes, nós não estávamos de volta ao apartamento da noite do assassinato. Estávamos no céu. Precisamente de frente o relógio do parlamento. Do Big Bang._

_A primeira badalada._

_**Mas que porra é essa? O barulho vai estourar nossos tímpanos!**_

_Colocando a mão sobre o ouvido tentei amenizar a dor da batida do relógio. Nove batidas. E a fumaça voltou se intensificando._

_Estávamos de volta a rua do antigo apartamento._

_**Olhe é a nossa vizinha. Harriet Bell.**_

_O que ela está fazendo?_

_Harriet era uma mulher que vivia sozinha no apartamento ao lado do nosso. Fora ela quem nos encontrara em meio aos gritos e desespero. Ela vivia com cinco gatos._

_Um homem todo vestido de preto estava parado do outro lado e Harriet estava olhando para ele, como se estivesse hipnotizada._

_**Olhe a mão dele. É uma varinha?**_

_Eu não sei. Parece._

__ Hey! Harriet! – chamei caminhando até ela. Mas ela não olhou. Nem sequer piscou._

_O homem atravessou a rua, andando diretamente até ela, elevando sua mão coberta por uma luva negra. Um anel prateado reluzindo na escuridão._

_Ella se enrijeceu._

_**Ellie. É ele**._

_Não foi preciso mais do que uma lembrança compartilhada para me dizer sobre quem era. O buraco em meu peito ardendo sobre a lembrança._

_Ella. Assuma o controle._

_Mais rápido do que nós tínhamos imaginado, Ella já estava partindo por cima dele, os ventos ao nosso redor fazendo as roupas voarem. Harriet desmaiou no chão, enquanto o homem apenas levou as mãos sobre a capa._

_Mas nada aconteceu. Diferente da ultima vez ele não voou contra a parede quando Ella lhe acertou, não se desfez em pedaços e nem se transformou em poeira._

_Não aconteceu nada. Nosso braço atravessou seu corpo. Como um holograma. Como se nós fossemos um holograma._

**Ellie?**

Ofegante, puxei o ar com força enquanto olhava as coisas ao redor. Estávamos deitadas sobre a cama, no quarto do apartamento de Charlie. As caixas semi abertas, as roupas espalhadas pelo local.

Tinha sido um sonho.

_Ella você está bem?_

**Estou. Pareceu tão real.**

_Eu sei. O que aconteceu?_

**Não sei. Quando meu braço o atravessou não consegui ver seu rosto, então tudo ficou negro. Até que você abriu os olhos e acordou.**

_Foi um pesadelo então?..._

**É o que parece...**

_Acha que Harriet está bem?_

**Espero. Talvez você devesse perguntar há Charlie sobre ela.**

_Mas porque ela? Harriet não é uma humana?_

**Não sei. Estou tão confusa quanto você.**

Deitei novamente na cama, sentindo meus olhos arderem e a cabeça latejar.

Ressaca.

_Ella eu vou matar você. Qual parte de "é só um copo"você não entendeu?_

**A parte de que era uma _festa_ e você também não entendeu.**

_Argh! Eu odeio você!_

**Bem vinda ao clube.**

Uma batida na porta quebrou nossa briga.

_ Boa noite dorminhoca. Vai ficar na cama a noite inteira também? – perguntou Charlie colocando a cabeça para dentro.

Suspirei, sentando na cama e fazendo sinal para ele entrar.

_ A quanto tempo estou dormindo? – perguntei massageando a cabeça.

_ O dia todo. Você chegou depois do horário mocinha.

_ cheguei? – perguntei confusa.

Busquei na memória o instante em que chegamos em casa, mas me lembrava apenas até a parte em que estava rindo pelo segundo copo e Ella assumiu o controle.

_Ella como vimos para casa?_

**Roxy nos trouxe.**

**_ **certo. Acho que você estava bêbada demais para se lembrar.

_ Espera. Bêbada? Eu voltei para casa bêbada? – perguntei incrédula.

Charlie riu.

_ E pelo jeito você é o tipo de bêbada que não se lembra da noite anterior. Certo. Você Roxy, Fred e James chegaram por volta das 3hs da manhã.

Epa! Perai. Fred e James?

_O que Fred e James tem haver com a história, Ella.?_

**Não faço ideia.**

Ela estava mentindo. Não podíamos mentir uma para outra. AH. Não!

_ELLA! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?_

**Não grita merda! Também to com dor de cabeça!**

__ _Bem, de acordo com a Hermione, eu deveria te castigar quando você não cumpre as regras, e pelo jeito você descumpriu duas delas.

_ Desculpe, Charlie. Estou realmente confusa sobre o que aconteceu. Como cheguei em casa?

_ Rindo. E sendo carregada pelo Fred. Roxy tentava fazer você calar a boca, ou as colocaria em maus lençóis, mas tenho sono leve, então peguei vocês no instante em que abriram a porta.

_ Espera. Eu não lembro de ter chamado Fred e James para ir na festa..

_ Bom. Você bebeu demais e não queria vir embora. Roxy não sabia o que fazer. Chamou Fred. Que chamou James e eles foram buscá-las. James te encontrou e..

O que eu queria saber escapou da mente de Ella.

_ELLA! VOCÊ BEIJOU O JAMES?_

**Não grita Ellie. Minha cabeça também está doendo!**

_E vai doer ainda mais? Por deus! O que você fez?_

**Eu estava bêbada ta legal. Só queria me divertir e bem. Não deu para segurar.**

_EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, ELLA!_

**Você já está matando. Para de gritar Ellie. Não foi o fim do mundo.**

**_ **Ellie, você está prestando atenção? – perguntou Charlie estalando os dedos na frente do meu olho.

Suspirei enterrando o rosto entre minhas mãos.

_ minha cabeça vai explodir. - gemi baixinho.

_ isso se chama ressaca. – disse Charlie rindo, e até seu sorriso fez minha cabeça latejar.

_ Charlie. Eu realmente. Realmente sinto muito. Quando vi já tinha bebido além do controle. Por favor, me diz que não fiz nada constrangedor? – supliquei.

_Além de ter beijado James, você fez mais alguma coisa Ella?_

**Não que me lembre.**

_ Não. Acho que não. Roxy garantiu que você apenas bebeu demais e queria ficar dançando a noite inteira ao invés de voltar para casa.

Soltei um suspiro baixo.

_ Antes que você diga, prometo que nunca mais faço isso. Meu deus que vergonha. A Roxy deve estar querendo me matar. – solucei sentindo o nó se formar na minha garganta.

_ Na verdade. Acho que ela se divertiu, apesar de tudo. E bom. Você deveria se preocupar com Fred e com James.

Ele sabia sobre o beijo?

_ .deus. O que fiz? – perguntei em pânico.

_ Nada. Que eu saiba! - garantiu - Mas eles nunca vão te deixar esquecer disso. Principalmente o Fred.

_ AH. merda. – grunhi me afundando no travesseiro.

Charlie riu, acariciando meus cabelos.

_ Certo. E qual vai ser seu castigo?

_ não. Faço. Ideia. No instante tudo que consigo pensar é que minha cabeça vai explodir.

_ Certo. Bem. Você deveria se levantar e comer algo, deve amenizar. E como castigo você está proibida de fazer magia durante o dia. E quanto a bebida, acho que você já está recebendo seu próprio castigo.

Consenti com a cabeça e gemi em seguida pela dor do movimento.

_ Agora vá tomar banho, vou fazer algo para você comer.

Suspirei baixo, antes de me virar na cama e olhar para o relógio.

Eram 21hs da noite.

_Ele disse não fazer magia durante o dia? Mas o dia já tinha acabado._

**Já falei o quanto adoro nosso pai?**

_Eu também._

Um sorriso brincando em nossos lábios.

_Aliás, Ella, eu estou de mal de você._

**Que seja. Apenas nos alimente.**

* * *

Demorei no banho o suficiente para minha pele enrugar e sentir que era capaz de me manter em pé, sem sentir que tudo ia rodar. O que levou no mínimo uma hora.

Charlie não era bom para cozinhar e nós acabamos pedindo uma pizza, o que me fez rir já que ele não sabia como usar o telefone.

Nós estávamos esparramados no sofá vendo televisão quando uma coruja pairou sobre a mesa e ele foi pegar a carta. No instante em que seu semblante se fechou soube que tinha alguma coisa errada.

_ Ellie vá trocar de roupa, vamos sair em cinco minutos. – Seus olhos não saindo da carta.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei ficando de pé.

_ Precisam de mim no ministério. Agora vá.

Nunca tinha visto Charlie daquela maneira e corri para o quarto, vestindo uma calça jeans e um moletom, calcei meus tênis de corrida, e peguei minha bolsa sobre a cama, jogando o celular dentro dela.

Ele já estava pronto na sala.

_ Nós vamos ao ministério?

_ Não. Vou te deixar na casa de George. Agora vamos.

No instante em que seu braço se fechou sobre minhas mãos, senti o chão sumir sobre meus pés e tudo girar ao redor, com um ruído alto.

Surpresa, olhei para ver que estávamos em uma sala que não era no nosso apartamento.

_ Charlie? O que aconteceu? – perguntou tio George sonolento descendo as escadas. Tia Angelina vinha logo atrás.

_ Preciso ir ao ministério. Vocês podem ficar com Ellie? – sua expressão dura e severa.

_ Charlie, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada.

Ele suspirou.

_Te conto assim que tiver informações. Mas por enquanto você tem de ficar aqui e obedecer ao George. Ok? – pediu segurando meu rosto entre as mãos.

**Eu não prometo nada.**

_ ok. Mas tome cuidado. Por favor. – supliquei o olhando apavorada.

_ Terei. – disse beijando minha testa.

Me afastando dele, ele entregou a carta para George e sumiu da minha vista.

_ Ellie? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Roxy também descendo as escadas. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ela estava de pijama.

_ Não sei. Charlie recebeu uma coruja e de repente estamos aqui. – respondi enquanto a abraçava.

_ Angelina arrume um lugar para Ellie dormir, no quarto da Roxy. Preciso sair.

A carta em suas mãos queimando e virando cinzas.

_ Tio George o que isso significa? – perguntei o olhando com medo.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos brincalhões, mas não chegou aos olhos.

_ Que você e Roxy vão ter uma note de garotas. – disse dando uma piscadinha e subiu as escadas correndo.

Tia Angelina, Roxy e eu ficamos o olhando subir as escadas.

_ Venham meninas, vou arrumar o quarto.

_Ella o que você acha?_

**Que deveríamos ir atrás dele.**

_Você o viu sumir na nossa frente e nós não fazemos ideia do que aconteceu, nem como chegar no ministério._

**Deve existir um lugar que contenha um mapa, ou qualquer endereço. Revire a casa.**

_Você tem as ideias mais loucas Ella. Não vou revirar a casa do tio George._

**Então tenha paciência até que ele volte e nos dê alguma informação.**

Tia Angelina tinha acabado de arrumar o colchão para mim no quarto de Roxy, quando Fred apareceu.

_ Olha só quem temos aqui! A bêbada mais divertida da família! – exclamou Fred.

_Agora entendi o que Charlie disse sobre o fato dele nunca nos deixar esquecer_.

Corei intensamente, enquanto ele gargalhava e nos abraçava.

_Ella, Fred e Roxy viram o beijo?_

**Eu não sei. Acho que não.**

_Você está terminantemente de castigo._

**Ah cala a boca Ellie!**

_ Então o que aconteceu? Porque todo mundo está de pé? – perguntou Fred mantendo o braço sobre meus ombros.

_ Alguma coisa aconteceu e tio Charlie e Papai foram chamados. – respondeu Roxy.

_ Hum... – disse pensativo.

_ Ellie, você está com fome? – perguntou Tia Angelina.

Neguei com a cabeça.

_ Charlie e eu pedimos Pizza. Estou bem, obrigada.

Ela consentiu.

_ Muito bem meninas, sei que não é o padrão, mas para cama. Amanhã vocês tem de pegar o trem. E Ellie você tem a prova do ministério. Tentem dormir.

Nós consentimos, meio relutantes, e Tia Angelina beijou nossas testas antes de sair do quarto.

Fred bufou e fechou a porta do quarto, enquanto Roxy correu para um canto do quarto e descobriu um espelho.

_ O que é isso? – perguntei ao ver que o espelho não nos refletia.

_ Um espelho comunicador. Ganhamos de natal do seu pai há algum tempo. Todos tem nos seus quartos. Se tio Charlie foi chamado e papai também, o resto da família deve saber de algo. – disse Fred.

**Podemos pedir uma também? Parece divertido!**

_ Quem chamamos primeiro? - perguntou Roxy ficando frente ao espelho.

_ Os gêmeos. Papai nunca faz nada sem tio Fred.

Roxy pegou uma caneta, que mais parecia um giz grosso ,e escreveu um endereço sobre o espelho.

Quando o nome sumiu, um quarto com duas camas apareceu.

_ Sean! Jordan! – chamou Fred.

Eles entraram no quarto logo depois.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sean.

_ Tio George acabou de aparatar aqui. – disse Jordan.

_ Olá Ellie. – disseram juntos.

Eu acenei.

_ Não sabemos. Charlie recebeu uma coruja, então conjurou um patrono para papai, deixou Ellie aqui e logo em seguido, saiu. Papai trocou de roupa e saiu. Vocês sabem de algo? – disse Roxy.

Eles negaram.

_ Mas acho que escutei algo sobre tia Hermione te-los chamados. – disse Jordan.

_ Sim. parece que a carta era da sessão de aurores. – disse Sean.

_ Como era a coruja? – perguntou Fred para mim.

_ Cinza. Eu acho. Quer dizer a cozinha estava escura. Não posso dizer com exatidão, mas os olhos eram verdes. – disse forçando a memória.

_ é a coruja do tio Harry. – afirmou Fred.

_ Certo, próximo endereço, casa dos Potter. – disse Roxy e como se fosse uma janela ela subiu a imagem, dividindo o espelho em dois e escrevendo na parte de baixo outro endereço.

_ James! – gritou Fred.

Alguns minutos depois, James, Albus e Lilly entraram no quarto, que estava arrumado demais para pertencer há ele. Bem, ao menos _eu_ havia imaginado que James não fosse o tipo de cara organizado.

_ Oi Ellie! – cumprimentou Lilly ao me ver e acenei, completamente envergonhada e sem conseguir encarar James.

**Até de pijama ele fica uma gatinho!**

_Cala Ella, você já me trouxe problema demais!_

**Você reclama porque não foi você.**

_Vai te catar._

**Isso não seria o mesmo que catar a você?**

_Serio Ella. Calada._

O quadro piscou e a imagem foi dividia em três, mostrando Rose e Hugo em um quarto feminino.

_ isso é uma conferencia? – perguntou Hugo.

E o quadro piscou de novo e dividindo em quatro, Dominique e Louis também apareceram.

_ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dominique.

_ Não sabemos. – respondeu Roxy.

_ certo. Qual a ordem então? – perguntou Rose.

_ Charlie recebeu uma coruja agora a noite e ficou totalmente sério. Então de repente aparecemos na sala da casa de Tio George. – comecei.

_ Tio Charlie mandou um patrono para papai e lhe entregou uma carta, depois saiu, deixando a Ellie aqui conosco. – respondeu Roxy.

_ Então ele apareceu aqui em casa e saiu com papai. – disseram Sean e Jordan.

_ meu pai recebeu uma coruja da tia Hermione e ele e mamãe saíram logo que conjuraram seus patronos. – disse James.

_ mamãe recebeu um patrono alerta do ministério ela e papai saíram correndo. – disse Rose.

_ uma coruja acabou de chegar e, Victorie e papai acabaram de sair. – disse Louis.

_ Será que o Teddy também foi chamado? – perguntou Albus.

_ Teddy está de plantão no ministério. – disse James.

_ Então ele deve saber de algo. – disse Fred.

_ bem. Alguém conseguiu saber de algo? – perguntou Hugo.

Todos negaram.

_ será que a vovó e o vovô estão bem? Todos os filhos foram chamados. – disse Lilly.

Um arrepio percorreu minha pele.

_ Precisamos ir até lá. Saber se aconteceu algo. – falei. – Fred você sabe fazer essa coisa de aparecer e desaparecer?

Ele sorriu.

_ Se chama aparatar. E sim eu sei fazer.

**Pede para ele ensinar!**

_ Então, amos. Não podemos perder tempo! – exclamei me colocando de pé.

_ Espera. Não é assim. Se Charlie trouxe você para cá é para te manter segura. Não vou aparatar no meio de um lugar onde pode estar havendo uma guerra. – disse Fred.

_ mas...

_ Eu vou. – interrompeu James.

_ O que? Ficou maluco? – ralhou Lilly.

_ Precisamos saber o que aconteceu. Aparato perto do lago, sobre a campina e se tiver acontecendo alguma coisa vou saber. – respondeu.

_ Esquece. Eu sou mais velho. Eu vou. – disse Fred.

_ Nós vamos. – disseram Sean e Jordan. – somos dois e mais rápidos.

_ Vocês estão loucos. Vamos esperar e ver o que é. – disse Roxy. – Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum.

Todo mundo ficou em silencio, olhando para ela.

_ Vamos esperar. Enquanto isso. James tente falar com Teddy e Dominique com Victorie. Se algo realmente aconteceu. Não vamos demorar a saber. - Propôs Rose.

_ Fred o que está fazendo? – perguntou Roxy ao ver que ele se afastava.

_ Vou aparatar na colina. Se a casa estiver acesa é porque tem gente lá, se não é porque saíram ou estão dormindo. Uma olhada e volto. – disse Fred.

Roxy pensou por instantes.

_ Dois segundos. É o tempo que você tem. – concordou.

Saindo do quarto, ele fechou a porta com um pequeno baque.

Nós esperamos apreensivas.

_ E se algo aconteceu? – perguntou Lilly.

_ Fecha essa boca Lilly. Nada aconteceu. – ralhou Albus.

A porta se abriu, nos fazendo pular no lugar e Fred entrou.

_ A casa está apagada, e o lampião de entrada aceso. Eles estão dormindo.

_ Então não é com eles. – disse Rose.

Fred consentiu.

_ Victorie não atende a chamada.- disse Dominique.

_ James? – chamou Fred.

_ nada. Também. – respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Uma batida na porta.

_ meninos porque não foram dormir? – perguntou Tia Angeline entrando no quarto.

_ Mamãe, você sabe o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Roxy direto ao ponto.

Ela suspirou.

_ Não e não vamos saber sendo que eles acabaram de sair de casa. Então todos vocês para cama. Agora. Fred para o seu quarto. Sean e Jordan para cama de vocês. O mesmo para todos os outros. James e Rose deem o exemplo e coloquem seus irmãos na cama. Boa noite pessoal.

Tocando o espelho todos desapareceram e a imagem voltou a refletir o quarto vazio de Roxy.

Contrariados fomos fazer o que ela pediu, literalmente, pois no instante em que fechei os olhos, o mundo dos sonhos me tragou, fazendo com que dormíssemos instantaneamente.

Acordei sendo sacudida por Roxy.

_ O que foi? – perguntei sonolenta.

_ Eles chegaram. – afirmou.

Dando um salto do colchão corri atrás dela escada a baixo.

Charlie e Tio George estavam sentados tomando café.

_ Então. O que aconteceu? – perguntei assim Charlie colocou o olho em mim.

Ele suspirou.

_ Bom dia para você também. – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

_ certo. Desculpe. Bom dia. – desejei e me sentei ao seu lado na mesa.

_ Café? – perguntou Angelina colocando uma xícara a minha frente.

Consenti.

_ Obrigada. Então. O que aconteceu? – perguntei novamente.

_ Caso do ministério. – disse Charlie dando de ombros.

**Para cima de nós? O que ele acha que somos? Idiotas?**

_ certo. você recebe uma carta depois da meia noite. Toda a família é chamada as pressas, me traz para cá para me manter em segurança e quer que acredite que é um caso do ministério, sendo que você, Tio Gui, Tio George e Tio Fred, Não trabalham para o ministério? – perguntei incrédula.

Ele suspirou.

_ Sim. Eu quero que acredite.

**Bate nele! Esquece que é nosso pai e bate nele!**

_ Charlie isso não vai colar. Me diz o que aconteceu. Por favor. Confio em você. Quero que confie em mim.

Ele suspirou.

_ Ellie. Você tem um teste importante hoje. Quero que se concentre nisso. Ok? - pediu sem realmente nos olhar.

**Isso está mais estranho do que o Kiss** sem máscara.**

_ FRED DESÇA PARA O CAFÉ OU VAI SE ATRASAR! – gritou Tia Angelina da escada.

_ Não vou me concentrar em teste nenhum! Quero saber o que aconteceu e quero saber agora! – exclamei irritada.

_ Ellie. Não vou discutir com você. Sua obrigação neste momento é se sair bem naquele teste. Estamos entendidos?

**Não! Não estamos!**

Decide por não responder.

_ Agora suba e vá pegar suas coisas. Eles tem de sair para pegar o trem. – disse Charlie.

Irritada, sai da mesa a passos pesados direto para o quarto de Roxy.

_ Eu não acredito nisso! – exclamei irritada.

Roxy entrou logo atrás de mim.

_ Se acalme Ellie. Talvez ele te conte depois. – disse se sentando em sua cama.

Revirei os olhos.

_ porque ele não quer me contar agora? Será que é tão grave assim? – perguntei chateada.

Ela suspirou.

_ Olha. Também não sei o que aconteceu. Mas prometo para você que vou falar com os outros. Se alguém souber de algo lhe digo. Te mando uma carta com urgência de Hogwarts te dizendo todos os detalhes.

Sem me conter abracei Roxy.

_ Obrigada. Prometo fazer o mesmo. E vou sentir sua falta.

**Ambas vamos.**

_ Não por muito tempo. Afinal quero que sejamos colegas de quarto em Hogwarts.

Consentimos a abraçando novamente.

Depois de despedir de Fred, Tio George e Tia Angelina, Charlie aparatou em nossa sala e eu fui direto para o quarto, batendo a porta com força. Se ele ia nos tratar como crianças, então iriamos agir como uma.

**È assim que se fala! Crianças Unidas jamais serão vencidas!**

* * *

_**N.A.: **OI gente, Eu sei o quanto é ruim já começar um recadinho pedindo desculpas pelo big atraso, Mas não foi possivel postar antes. Como já expliquei outras vezes eu não tenho beta e ninguém para me ajudar com as histórias e infelizmente curso Medicina, o que querendo ou não é o curso mais puxado do mundo. para melhorar ainda estudo fora do Brasil o que faz com que os feriados brasileiros não resolvam nada para mim. Mas quero deixar bem claro que não desisti da fic e nem vou parar de posta-la. Para demonstrar isso, tenho escrito até o Cap. XXII e só não posto com mais frequencia porque estão sem betagem e é necessário ler atentamente porque tenho a mania de enfeitar tanto o que escrevo que pode acabar saindo do rumo ou dando dicas demais sobre o desfexo, apesar de ser meio Obvio.  
_

_Outro pedido é que deixo aberto para quem quizer ajudar ou virar minha beta, estou a disposição. a pessoa só precisa saber português bem e não ser um ladãozinho de Fics. E Ideias também são sempre bem vindas._

_****__Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, ou colocaram a fic em seus alertas e favoritos e podem ter certeza que ela irá continuar._  


_****Kiss**_ (ou _**KISS**_) é uma banda de hard rock dos Estados Unidos, formada em _Nova York_ em 1973. Conhecida mundialmente por suas maquiagens, e por seus concertos muito elaborados e até exagerados que incluem guitarras esfumaçantes, cuspir fogo e sangue, pirotecnias e muito mais. Constitui um dos maiores impactos culturais da década de 1970, valendo-se de roupas, e sobretudo, maquiagens nunca antes vistos, e que marcariam a história da música.

_**Leitores Legais deixam Reviews **_

_**:D**_


	10. Cap10 Ministério da Magia

**Cap. X – Ministério da Magia. **

_Pov's Ellie_.

Depois de ter batido a porta com força, cai na cama a fim de abafar o grito de raiva que sentíamos.

**Eu disse que tínhamos de ter ido atrás deles.**

_Caso você tenha esquecido não sabemos onde eles foram!_

**Revirar a casa era um ótimo plano.**

Respirei fundo para não descontar minha irritação em Ella, mas estava difícil, ainda mais sabendo que ela tinha beijado James.

**Ah! Cala a boca! Você queria tê-lo beijado tanto quanto eu.**

_Não queria não! Ella, ele é nosso primo. Qual parte disso você ainda não entendeu?_

**A parte em que ele não é nosso irmão, e é totalmente gato. Ele correspondeu também. Brigue com ele.**

_Claro! Vou chegar para ele e dizer: Hey James! obrigado por ter correspondido um beijo com a outra garota que ocupa meu corpo! Isso foi totalmente errado! _

_Você é retardada ELLA?_

**Não, mas tenho certeza que ele diria que você é.**

_AH! Pelo amor de deus! – _suspirei enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

**È pelo amor de _Merlim_.**

_O quê?_

**Pelo amor de Merlim, não Deus. Afinal agora somos bruxas. Será que eles oram por Morgana?**

_Cala a boca Ella!_

Respirando fundo virei na cama vendo as horas. Já era quase 11hs... Meus primos já deveriam estar embarcando.

**Você podia ir pedir para o Charlie nos levar á estação...**

_Porque você não pede?_

**Porque estou de castigo lembra?**

_Na hora de beijar James você é corajosa, mas quando é para ir enfrentar Charlie joga nas minhas costas!_

**Você é tão dramática Ellie.**

_E você insuportável Ella._

**Ao menos eu sei me divertir!**

_AH! Por favor! Seu modo de diversão envolve álcool. Isso não é diversão!_

**Claro que é! Totalmente aproveitável!**

_Você não estava achando isso ontem, quando despertamos sentindo aquilo merda de ressaca! Aliás, muito obrigado novamente._

**A cala a boca. Eu não obriguei ninguém a beber.**

_Não, você influenciou._

**Que seja Ellie.**

**Você é tão antiquada! Sexo é vida Ellie!**

_Quando o corpo não é seu! Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco!_

**O corpo é nosso! E você é uma velha!**

_Ao menos tenho responsabilidade, se fosse você por você teríamos no mínimo AIDS, ou estaríamos presas._

**Se fosse por mim, nossa vida seria mais divertida.**

_ Ellie? Posso entrar?

Reprimi o desaforo que ia dizer para Ella, e sentei na cama antes de respirar fundo para não brigar com Charlie novamente.

_ Pode Charlie.

Ele parecia nervoso. Não nervoso do tipo encabulado ou tenho uma noticia horrível para te dar, e nem algo constrangedor. Era como se ele tivesse _deslocado_.

_ Bom, eu. Bem. Queria saber se você quer ir almoçar fora, ou pedir alguma coisa, cozinhar não vai dar tempo.

Respirei fundo dando de ombros.

_ O que você quiser Charlie. Não é como se minha opinião contasse realmente.

**Boa garota! Deixe-o se sentir culpado!**

Ele suspirou e indicou o espaço na cama ao meu lado como se pedisse permissão para se sentar.

Consenti.

Ele respirou fundo uma, duas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

_ Ellie, o que aconteceu essa noite, infelizmente pode vir a acontecer outras vezes. E bom. Por mais que também ache que você tem o direito de saber, não posso te dizer.

**OW! Então é algo sobre nós!**

_ Então o que aconteceu tem haver conosco?

Outro suspiro.

_ Podemos não falar nisso? – perguntou com uma careta.

_ Não. Eu quero saber. Começou termine Charlie.

Ele sorriu.

Aquilo me confundiu.

_ O que é engraçado?

_ A maneira como você falou. "Começou termine, Charlie.". Você soou igualzinha a sua mãe.

Aquilo era golpe baixo. Um tremendo golpe baixo.

Tanto a minha mente, quanto a de Ella voltaram para ela. Sua imagem sorridente, trazendo de volta o buraco em nosso peito, fazendo arder àquela ferida tão funda, roubando o fôlego e marejando a vista.

_ Desculpe. Eu não... Só. Desculpe-me Ellie. Sou mesmo um insensível. Eu...

_ Tudo bem. – sussurrei limpando as lagrimas antes que elas se tornassem infinitas.

_ Não. Eu só... Não queria te machucar. Sei que ainda deve ser difícil para você falar dela. Nós nunca falamos dela, ou do que aconteceu e então estou aqui falando o quanto você se parece com ela, Sou tão idiota, eu.

_ Charlie! – chamei interrompendo seu devaneio.

Ele suspirou.

_ Me desculpe.

_ Está tudo bem. Só... Não vamos falar disso, agora. Ok?

Charlie consentiu.

_ Bom. Então. O que vai ser? Saímos para comer ou pedimos comida?

Dei de ombros.

_ Não sei. Na verdade meio que,queria poder ir me despedir do pessoal na estação.

Olhando o relógio ele negou.

_ Eles já estão partindo. Se quiser tentar, podemos aparatar próximo a estação, mas acho que não vamos conseguir chegar a tempo.

10h50min.

_ hum. Certo. Então. Você quer ir comer onde?

_ Na verdade, pensei que nós poderíamos ir almoçar num restaurante que tem no beco diagonal. Você ia gostar. Os adolescentes sempre gostam.

**Você não vai gostar. Você é uma velha!**

_Ah! cala a boca Ella._

__ V_ocê quem sabe.

_ ok. Vou pegar a carteira e os documentos, depois de lá, vamos para o ministério.

Consenti.

_ Charlie. – chamei antes que ele saísse.

_ Sim.

_ Tem que usar uma roupa especifica, ou posso ir de calça jeans e moletom?

**Ah! Pelo amor de Morgana! Nós temos roupas muito melhores!**

**_**Não faço ideia, vá do jeito que se sentir mais confortável.

**Pelada!**

* * *

O Ministério da magia não era nada do que algum dia cheguei a imaginar. Quem diabos em sã consciência colocaria uma cabine de banheiro como entrada, e como raios você imagina que sairá em uma lareira gigante?

Aquilo era totalmente sinistro.

**Sinistro? Experimente dividir o corpo com outra pessoa.**

_Ella, nós não estávamos de mal?_

**Me esqueci. **

Recusando totalmente os conselhos de Ella, tinha preferido vir com tênis, calça jeans, uma camiseta com a boca do Rock Horror – o musical e uma jaqueta jeans. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, só para o caso de não ficar desleixada e fiz uma trança embutida deixando alguns fios de cabelo soltos.

**Ao menos você se maquiou. E penteou nossa juba adequadamente.**

Charlie, não estava de terno, mas estava bem vestido. Um par de calças jeans que pareciam quase novas, uma camisa polo e um casaco preto que com toda a certeza tinham tido dias melhores. Tinha penteado o cabelo fogo e tinha feito a barba.

**Ele até parece que vai a um encontro.**

Logo que chegamos, havia milhares, ok, milhares não, mas tinham varias pessoas entrando e saindo pelas lareiras gigantescas, o que era extremamente engraçado. Atravessamos o que parecia ser o Hall de entrada, passando por uma fonte muito estranha, que nem demos muita bola e fomos para uma espécie de elevador antigo.

_ não vou entrar nessa geringonça. – afirmei vendo porta do lado correr para trás na horizontal então descer a Vertical com tudo.

Charlie riu.

_ Não se preocupe. É seguro.

Respirei fundo e entrei no bendito elevador, sentindo o comichão no estomago, e as pernas ficando fracas. Enquanto fechava os olhos e prendia a respiração, escutei o tique de portas fechando.

Tive de trincar os lábios para não gritar em pavor. Eu detestava montanhas russas. Com aquele elevador não ia ser diferente.

_Ella diz alguma coisa para me distrair._

**Estou de castigo. Lembra?**

_Argh! Eu odeio você!_

**Bom saber que é recíproco! Medrosa.**

_Chata!_

_ Ellie, chegamos.

Abri apenas um dos olhos, para ver Charlie rindo descaradamente e com a mão estendido em minha direção já do lado de fora do elevador.

Pulei para fora do negocio e Soltei um suspiro longo ao sentir a firmeza do chão sobre meus pés.

_ você está branca. Está bem?

_ não, mas vou ficar. – garanti, enquanto respirava fundo mais uma vez.

_ ELLIE! – escutei um gritinho estridente atrás de nós e em seguida um par de braços finos e uma cabeleira loira curtíssima sufocar em meu rosto.

_ Olá Victorie. – cumprimentei retribuindo seu abraço.

Ela sorriu, se afastando. Teddy estava ao seu lado.

_ Oi Teddy. – disse estendendo a mão para ele.

_ Olá Ellie. Tudo bem?Você parece pálida.

Charlie fingiu uma tosse enquanto supria o riso. Revirei os olhos.

_ Vou sobreviver. – afirmei e ele nos olhou confuso.

_ Ellie tem medo de elevador. – confessou Charlie.

O casal me olhou incrédulo.

_ Seja especifico Charlie. Eu tenho medo _desse_ elevador! Qualquer um teria. Quero ver você andar numa montanha russa sem proteção. É a mesma coisa! –me defendi.

**Medrosa**

Podia ver Ella revirando os olhos em minha mente. Ela tinha adorado, em todos os sentidos.

_ Certo. A fantástica bruxa com medo de elevador. Quem diria. – brincou Teddy.

_ Não sou fantástica. E todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa. Aparentemente o meu é esse elevador. – suspirei indicando o lugar vazio atrás de nós.

**Diga por você, eu sou fantástica!**

_Convencida._

_ Certo. Pronta para o teste? – perguntou Victorie.

Meneei com a cabeça.

_ acho que sim.

_ você vai se sair bem. Vamos estar todos lá torcendo por você. – afirmou segurando minhas mãos.

_ Todos? – perguntei confusa.

_ Ellie! Querida! – exclamou uma voz carinhosa atrás de mim, e no instante em que me virei, foi sufocada por um abraço quente com aroma de torta de abobora e uma intensa cabeleira vermelha.

_ Vovó, está me sufocando. – sussurrei.

Ela afrouxou o aperto, mas não me deixou afastar de modo que pude finalmente abraça-la.

_ Molly deixe a menina respirar. – ralhou vovô logo atrás dela.

Sorri e o abracei também.

_ como vai querida?

_ Bem, e vocês?

Eles consentiram

_ preparada para o teste? – perguntou vovó.

_ Acho que sim. Não sei o que esperar..

_ você vai se sair bem. – afirmaram meus avós juntos nos fazendo rir.

_ Agora vamos, antes que cheguemos atrasados. – disse Charlie guiando-me pelas costas.

Nós passamos por uma sessão de sala e repartições que me deixou fascinada. Havia coisas voando por todo o lado. Não havia computadores, mas penas, tinteiros, pergaminhos e mesas do século XVI.

_ Então onde vocês almoçaram? – perguntou vovó.

_ Em um restaurante barulhento e totalmente juvenil. – respondi recebendo um olhar mortal de Charlie me fazendo gargalhar.

A verdade é que o almoço tinha sido muito engraçado. O restaurante ao qual Charlie falara era uma lanchonete e estava simplesmente lotada de jovens, que aparentemente não tinham aula, ou algo assim.

A comida até que era boa, apesar dos nomes também serem engraçados e Charlie ter de me explicar quais ingredientes iam à maioria dos pratos. No final acabamos optando por dois sanduíches e sucos de abobara.

O lugar estava barulhento, provavelmente por ser horário de almoço, e havia uma mesa de garotas de 20 há 22 anos que estavam babando por Charlie.

Nós não conversamos realmente durante ao almoço. Nós nunca sabíamos o que dizer e na maior parte do tempo nós comíamos em silêncio, frente a TV ou perdidos em passamentos. Menos os dias que passamos na casa de seus pais.

Estávamos escolhendo a sobremesa quando a garçonete chegou com duas taças de uma coisa verde que parecia sorvete.

_ Desculpe, mas nós não pedimos nada ainda. – pontuou Charlie.

A garçonete indicou a mesa das garotas que eu já tinha percebido que não parava de olhar para Charlie.

_ uma cortesia das garotas.

Charlie respirou fundo.

_ você poderia devolver o pedido, e dizer há elas que agradeço, mas que dispensamos. – disse Charlie franzindo a sobrancelha como se não tivesse certeza do que falava.

A garçonete suspirou e fez o que ele pediu.

Olhei novamente sobre o ombro para as garotas que sorriram e acenaram.

_ você as conhece? – perguntei e ele negou. – mas elas parecem conhecer você.

_ O que elas conhecem, é o Charlie Weasley o famoso bruxo mestre de dragões. – disse com um suspiro.

_ Famoso? – perguntei surpresa.

Ele consentiu.

_ podemos não falar sobre isso? – perguntou com uma careta.

Segurei o riso com seu desconcerto. Então me lembrei de algo.

_ com uma condição. Vai me dizer o que fez essa madrugada?

O riso sumiu de seu rosto.

_ Ellie. Não é uma barganha. O que aconteceu durante a madrugada, não posso te dizer. Não estou escondendo ou não te dizendo para não preocupá-la ou porque quero esconder de você ou não te acho madura, não é nada disso. Simplesmente não posso. Se pudesse teria lhe dito.

Massageei as têmporas segurando a irritação. Pelo jeito, aquilo era tudo que conseguiria dele. Por enquanto.

No ministério, nos caminhamos por algumas repartições, pelo que deu para perceber até pararmos em uma sala com o sobrenome POTTER em letras garrafais e douradas.

Charlie deu duas batidas antes de entrarmos. Apenas tio Harry e Tia Gina estavam ali.

_ Ellie! Como está? – perguntou Gina vindo me abraçar.

_ Bem, a senhora?

Ela consentiu.

Harry estendeu a mão para mim, e se colocou ao lado da esposa.

_ preparada?

Meneei com a cabeça. Pelo jeito todos me fariam aquela pergunta.

_ acho que sim.

**E você responde a mesma coisa.**

Uma segunda batida na porta e tio Ron entrou.

_ Estamos prontos. Hei Ellie. Como está? .

Sorri estendendo a mão e também o cumprimentando.

_ podemos ir? – perguntou Harry há Ron que consentiu.

_ a Ellie tem de vir comigo, Hermione e o restante vão ficar junto com McGonagall. – disse Ron.

Charlie franziu o cenho.

_ não poderemos ver o teste? – perguntou vovô.

_ Sim. mas foi montada uma sala especial para o teste dela. – explicou Tio Ron enquanto andávamos para fora da sala.

_ Sala especial? – perguntei sentindo um pequeno frio na barriga.

_ bem. Você impressionou e muito o auror do ministro. Agora eles querem outra demonstração.

Engoli a saliva com força.

_ eles querem que eu faça aquilo de novo?

**Ellie, não podemos fazer aquilo de novo.**

_Eu sei. Ainda mais em uma sala fechada._

**Na verdade eu estava pensando em fazer algo maior.**

_Ella, se nos expormos de mais, vamos virar cobaias, sem falar que da ultima vez eu quase não consegui suprir. Nós dormimos por três dias. É muito arriscado._

**Que seja. Vou pensando em outra coisa também.**

**_** Na verdade não algo tão grandioso, mas ao menos algo que mostre que você controla bem seus poderes. – respondeu Tio Ron.

Suspirei.

_ Eu já demonstrei antes. Não sei se quero fazer esse teste. – disse com sinceridade.

Todos me olhavam surpresos.

_ Olhe. Isso está me cheirando há experimento de laboratório. Não sou e nem vou ser cobaia de ninguém. E daí que posso lidar com elementos da natureza, vocês fazem bruxaria, para mim _isso_ é bizarro.

Charlie suspirou.

_ você não está sendo um experimento de laboratório Ellie... Jamais deixaríamos que algo assim acontecesse com você. – afirmou Harry colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro.

**Vai nessa! - ** rosnou Ella com sarcasmo.

Consenti, não crendo realmente em suas palavras. Mas nós queríamos ir para Hogwarts e tentar aprender o máximo que podíamos, quem sabe encontrar alguém como nós. E para isso, tínhamos de dar um voto de confiança.

Quando tio Ron nos parou frente aos elevadores radicais novamente, gemi baixo, enquanto Charlie, Victorie e Teddy caiam na gargalhada o restante nos olhando confuso.

_ Aqui não tem escadas? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

Ron negou, com um sorriso de compreensão e eu suspirei fundo, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa, mas aquilo não deu certo e antes que vomitasse deixei Ella assumir o controle.

**_ isso é tão legal! – exclamou Ella olhando para Ron que nos olhou confuso.**

_ Achei que você tinha medo.

**_ E eu tenho! – exclamou ao perceber o erro._ Foi sarcasmo. Entendeu?**

Ele consentiu, e Ella resolveu ficar quieta curtindo sua adrenalina no silencio.

Preciso dizer que fiquei apreensiva? Ë acho que não.

Quando saímos do elevador, Ella me deixou tomar o controle novamente e seguimos por um corredor de portas grandes, até o que parecia ser a penúltima porta e quando entramos estávamos mais ou menos no topo de uma antiga arena de gladiadores.

Um teatro ao ar livre, o centro de terra, havia também um pequeno lago, duas pedras altas e uma fogueira. O cenário era tão medieval que me senti em um filme. tirando o fato de que o céu era feito de pedra. Estranho.

**Que legal!**

_ o que é isso? – perguntei Enquanto o seguia para a lateral da arena onde havia duas portas.

_ Ali é onde você vai fazer sua prova pratica. Não se preocupe com isso ainda.

Consenti. E entrei na sala que ele abriu a porta. Tia Hermione e mais cinco pessoas estavam ali. E que mais me chamou a atenção era uma mulher velha de expressão altiva e vestes negras. Ela definitivamente parecia uma bruxa.

_ Ellie. Como está? – perguntou Hermione vindo me cumprimentar. Dei um pequeno sorriso.

_ bem. E você?

_ bem também. Preparada?

_ Acho que sim. – respondi com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Fique tranquila, tudo vai se sair bem.

_ Espero. – sussurrei sobre um suspiro.

**Sem pessimismo Ellie! Nós somos fodas! Repita o mantra! Nós somos fodas!**

Revirei os olhos internamente ignorando Ella, enquanto cumprimentava a velha que estendeu a mão para mim.

_ Sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts. Tenho estado curiosa para conhecê-la.

_ é um prazer conhecê-la também.

Nós tínhamos escutado falar dela. Tinha sido professora e vice-diretora na época dos meus tios e de Charlie. Fred e Roxy tinham me contato mais ou menos as broncas que tinham levado dela.

_ Este é Toby Chapman, Professor de Feitiços em Hogwarts. – apresentou Hermione.

O homem era alto, tinha uma pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo e totalmente fofo. Ele usava óculos de grau de armação fina, tinha os olhos negros e os cabelos pretos compridos. Vestia uma calça social e um suéter cinza.

_ Prazer em conhecê-la Srta. Weasley. – disse estendendo sua mão.

Dei um sorriso amarelo com a troca de sobrenome, mas não o corrigi. De certa forma eu era uma Weasley.

_ Mitchell Murray, você já conhece. – o homem deu um sorriso tímido enquanto apertava minha mão.

_ Como vai Sr. Murray?

_ Ansioso por outra demonstração de seu poderes.

**Ele está é cagando de medo!**

_Olha o palavreado Ella!_

**Como se outra pessoa fosse escutar!**

_ Este é o Ministro da Magia. – apresentou ao homem de terno impecável e olhar de desdenho.

**Arrogante. Igualzinho o outro quando nos conheceu.**

_Quer apostar que ele não dura o olhar quando ver o que somos capaz?_

**O que? você pensou isso! Estamos evoluindo! Aleluia! Morgana age nas veias dessa garota!**

_Cala a boca Ella!_

**Sabia que era cedo demais para comemorar.**

_ Ministro.

_ confesso estar surpreso. Imaginei que você fosse um pouco mais velha. – disse o ministro com um sorriso amarelo.

**Idiota... Idiota... Idiota...**

_ Esta é Natalie Parker, é professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. – apresentou Hermione há ultima pessoa que eu não conhecia.

Natalie era uma mulher de altura mediana, na faixa dos 30 anos, vestia um conjunto social preto com um sobretudo negro por cima, moçassem negro e cabelos ruivos presos com um coque frouxo, mas que parecia estar bem feito. Olhos negros e muito bem pintados, era um mulher bonita e atraente e de certa forma, exalava disciplina e respeito.

_ Senhorita Weasley. Estou ansiosa pela demonstração de suas habilidades.

Seu aperto de mão era muito firme, tanto que quando tirei a mão tive de flexioná-la.

**Acho que ela vai ser minha professora predileta.**

_Isso foi previsível Ella._

**Ah! Cala a boca Ellie.**

_ Bem, primeiro você vai fazer a prova teórica e nós vamos observar. Depois a prova pratica, onde iremos para a arena e você vai fazer algumas coisas que os professores iram pedir. Dentro do que você sabe, leu nos livros e para mostrar o limite de seus poderes. – explicou Hermione.

_ Hum. Eu vou ter de fazer o ..

_ Não se preocupe com a prova pratica ainda. Ok? Se concentre na teórica. – interrompeu Hermione, enquanto me guiava para uma mesa, com um pergaminho fechado, uma pena e um tinteiro.

**Que coisa mais medieval! Não vamos escrever com isso, vamos?**

_Aparentemente sim._

_ Nesse pergaminho tem as perguntas sobre os temas que você leu e bom. Boa sorte. Não há muito que eu possa dizer realmente. – disse Hermione com um pequeno sorriso e se afastou, indo se sentar numa das cadeiras postas frente a mesa. O restante já estava sentado.

**Eles vão ficar nos olhando? Somos animais de circo?**

_Acho que é para terem certeza de que não vamos trapacear._

**Que insulto! Nós somos inteligentes!**

_Mas eles não sabem._

**Vão saber agora. Pega essa pena da galinha e vamos a todo vapor. Esses idiotas vão ter a primeira surpresa da noite.**

_Ella você anda tão irritada._

**Você sabe o quanto me sentir uma aberração me irrita. **

_E te desconcentra também. Respira fundo e ignora eles._

_ Hermione. Tem tempo limite? – perguntei vendo a ampulheta sobre a mesa.

Ela consentiu.

_ no instante em que você abrir o pergaminho a ampulheta gira e seu tempo começa. Duas voltas é o seu tempo limite. – respondeu.

_ Certo. Obrigada.

Respirando fundo, peguei a pena sobre a mesa e a analisei. Tinha visto uma vez, parecia com a pena de uma galinha da angola que tinha na casa de Daisy. Mas a ponta dessa lembrava a ponta de uma caneta. Aquilo ia ser estranho.

**Estou me sentindo em um filme de 1.500.D.M.**

_D.M?_

**Depois de Morgana.**

_Você definitivamente não é normal._

**Diga por si mesmo.**

No instante em que abrimos o pergaminho a ampulheta virou e os grãos de areia começaram a cair. O tempo estava correndo.

* * *

**N.A:** Como já expliquei antes, tempo é apenas para privilegiados e eu definitivamente não ando nessa linha. Ainda estou há procura de uma Beta, então quem quiser se candidatar é só me deixar uma Review com o e-mail que entro em contato o mais rápido. Daqui para frente ficará ainda mais difícil postar, então não esperem Caps com rapidez, o que é triste, considerando que já tenho até o Cap. XXV pronto, e repito, não tenho tempo de corrigi-los e entre escrever, estudar e betar, os estudos vem em primeiro lugar sempre!

Boa leitura há todos e muito obrigada há todos que deixaram Reviews ou colocaram a Fic em seus alertas, mas aviso aos fantasmas, não escrevo para quem não deixa nem um _UP e sem Reviews não há motivação._

_**Leitores Legais deixam Reviews.**_


End file.
